Bad Boy
by MochiBoy1189
Summary: /DISCONNECTED/
1. Chapter 1 dan 2

_**Park Ri Rin **_

(Foto dengan gaya super seksi)

_**High : 169 cm**_

_**Weight : 50 kg **_

_**A half Korean, a half Canada**_

* * *

_**Warning : **__OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), shounen-ai, skip time, failed Humor, etc_

_**All Cast **__belongs to GOD, their parents, and themselves_

_**Bad Boy **__Owned by Akari Sato_

* * *

Seluruh siswa memperhatikan majalah yang terdapat profile _Park Ri Rin_, _gravure idol_ yang sedang naik daun dikawasan mereka. Bagaimanapun foto _yeojya _didalam majalah itu sangat menggiurkan, dia memasang ekspresi yang begitu menggoda, wajahnya yang manis, dan terlebih sebelah tali bra-nya yang turung hingga kelengannya, benar-benar minta dimakan bulat-bulat oleh lelaki er… normal.

Pemuda berambut _platinum-blonde _memandang majalah yang sedang dipegang oleh temannya itu dengan tatapan jijik. Tak ada niatannya untuk melihat majalah itu, jika pun ada ia tidak akan melihat satu halaman itu. Yah, ia tidak mau melihatnya meski dijuluki _King of Yadong, _maupun _Master of Hentai _sekalipun.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatnya, Hyukkie-ah? Tanya seorang pemuda berambut cokelat ikal sambil menyodorkan majalah yang sedang dibacanya. "Lihat _yeojya _ini begitu _sexy_, dan kenapa kau tidak tertarik? Apa karena dadanya yang sedikit rata?" tanyanya lagi.

Pemuda berambut _platinum-blonde _yang dipanggil Hyukkie atau yang bernama lengkap Kim Hyukjae itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat sambil memejamkan matanya. "Tidak! Aku tidak ingin melihatnya!" tolaknya kuat. Daripada harus mati karena dipaksa, Hyukjae memutuskan keluar dari kelasnya.

Seluruh orang yang berada di kelas 2-1 itu memandang _Master of Hentai _dari kelas mereka dengan heran. _Apa dia sudah tobat? _Pikir mereka.

-oOo-

_**BRAK **_

_Hyukjae membanting pintu atap sekolahnya dengan kasar, ia pun berjalan keluar sambil ngedumel sendiri._ Yah, bagaimanapun kesal masih melandanya saat melihat _profile _itu terlebih dengan foto yang terdapat dalam _profile _itu. Jika membunuh orang tidak berdosa, mungkin ia ingin membunuh orang yang sudah mencetak majalah itu, atau tidak ia ingin membunuh Managernya sendiri, sepulang sekolah nanti.

Mungkin kalian akan bertanya, padahal bukan Hyukjae-lah yang berada di _profile _itu, dan kenapa harus dia yang marah-marah? Hah… Kau pintar. Benar _Park Ri Rin _sang _Gravure Idol _itu adalah Kim Hyukjae sendiri.

"_Hyung_, awas kau!" teriaknya meluapkan seluruh amarahnya. Ia mengeluarkan selembaran halaman majalah yang berhasil dirobeknya, dengan cepat ia kembali merobek selembaran itu dengan cepat, tak ingin melihat wajah nistanya yang berada di halaman majalah itu. "Dan lagi apa maksudnya aku setengah keturunan Kanada? Aku Korea asli!" murkanya dan membuang sobekan kecil-kecil itu dengan asal.

"Ugh… kau berisik sekali," gumam seseorang. Hyukjae spontan menoleh, ia sedikit tersentak kaget saat melihat seorang _namja brunette _yang kini sedang mengucek-ucek matanya berjalan kearahnya sambil menenteng majalah nista itu lagi. Mata Hyukjae terus menatap majalah yang sedang ditenteng oleh _namja brunette _yang ada dihadapannya.

_Namja brunette _itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memiringkan wajahnya saat berada dihadapan Hyukjae. "Hm… sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu," ucapnya. Hyukjae pun memundurkan langkah kakinya, menghindari kontak mata dengan _namja brunette _dihadapannya.

_Namja brunette _itu menautkan alisnya bingun, melihat wajah Hyukjae yang sedikit ketakutan, "Hey… kenapa kau menjauh?" tanyanya sambil mendekat ke Hyukjae lagi. Dan Hyukjae kembali mundur, begitu seterusnya hingga tubuh kurus Hyukjae terperangkap dengan dinding.

Tak ingin orang yang dihadapannya menghindarinya lagi, _namja brunette _itu menaruh sebelah tangannya yang sedang memegang majalah didinding tepat disebelah kepala Hyukjae. "…sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa aku tak asing dengan wajahmu ya…?" tanyanya lagi.

Hyukjae menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, ia pun melihat warna dasinya yang berbeda dengannya, berarti _namja _dihadapannya ini adalah _Sunbae-_nya. "Eng… mungkin _sunbae _sering melihatku di sekitar sekolah," ucapnya dengan nada takut-takut tentunya.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disekolahan, dan baru sekarang ini aku melihatmu." _Namja brunette _itu melirik majalah yang ada dihadapannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik dengan _hoobae_ yang ada dihadapannya kini. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, refleks Hyukjae memejamkan matanya.

CUP~

Merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut tepat dibibirnya Hyukjae membuka matanya, dan menatap _horror _kepada _sunbae_-nya yang kini sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Bukan karena ciuman itu ia menatap _horror _kepada _sunbae_-nya, yang membuatnya _horror _adalah saat _sunbae-_nya membuka halaman yang terdapat _profile _dirinya sebagai Park Ri Rin sang _gravure idol. _"Ternyata benar…" gumam _namja brunette _itu, mengerti arti tatapan _horror _Hyukjae.

_Namja brunette _itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya lagi kewajah Hyukjae, Hyukjae terkesiap mundur. Oh, sepertinya dia lupa dia sudah berada disudut sekarang. _Namja brunette _itu kembali mengecup bibir penuh Hyukjae, sesekali melumatnya. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawah Hyukjae dengan lembut, merasa sudah ada celah ia menjelajahi rongga hangat milik _namja platinum-blonde _itu.

"Ngh… ahh…" desah Hyukjae tertahan. _Namja brunette _itu menyeringai dibalik ciuman panasnya. Ia pun melepas ciumannya, dan memandang _namja _manis dihadapannyadengan menyeringai tentunya"…kau memang sang _gravure idol _yang kini sedang naik daun benarkan Park Ri Rin, ah bukan maksudku Kim Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae yang sedang mengatur nafasnya langsung menatap kedua manik cokelat madu milik _sunbae-_nya itu dengan benar-benar _horror _sekarang. "Ba-bagaiman—"

"Bagaimana aku mengetahuinya itu tidak penting bukan, _bad boy_? Ah, tidak baik jika aku mengetahui namamu dan kau tidak mengetahui siapa aku. Perkenalkan Lee Donghae _imnida_. Dan pekerjaanku adalah siswa sekaligus _Informan_." Donghae—_namja brunette— _tersenyum menyeringai menatap Hyukjae. "Dan jika kau ingin reputasimu terus berjalan, kau harus menuruti segala keinginanku… termasuk sesuatu yang '_panas' bad boy,_" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Hyukjae. Setelah membisiki kata-kata itu Donghae segera masuk kembali kedalam sekolah dan membiarkan Hyukjae terdiam membatu menatap punggungnya yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

-oOo-

Hyukjae melempar tas sekolahnya dengan asal, dan kemudian menatap kesal kepada _hyung_-nya yang sekaligus managernya sendiri.

BRAK

Sekali lagi Hyukjae membanting pintu, ia memasuki kamarnya dengan kesal. Ia pun merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran _queen size_, tangannya meraih sebuah komik yang berada dimejanya. Ia membacanya secara perlahan-lahan, dan kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku engga mau jadi UKEEEEEEE!" teriaknya.

Kim Jongwoon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung—manager Hyukjae sekaligus kakak kandungnya— menyemburkan teh-nya saat mendengar teriakan Hyukjae. "Uke? Apa sih yang dia pikirkan?" gumam Yesung tak mengerti. Ia pun bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hyukjae. Tangannya mengketuk-ketuk pintu kamar Hyukjae, "Hyukkie, _gwaechanayo_?"

"..." Merasa tak ada respon, Yesung meraih kenop pintu kamar Hyukjae. Dan membukanya secara perlahan. Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari bibir Yesung, saat melihat _namdosaeng_-nya sedang membaca komik sambil berguling sana-sini. _Jangan bilang dia berteriak seperti itu karena komik? _Pikirnya. Ia pun kembali menutup pintu kamar _namdosaeng_-nya. Dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Menyadari _hyung_-nya telah pergi, Hyukjae langsung melempar komiknya. Dan kemudian mengingat kejadian di atap sekolahnya tadi. Ia memegang bibirnya yang telah ternodai oleh _sunbae_-nya yang baru ia kenal. "Huaaaaa! Aku beneran engga mau jadi uke!"

-oOo-

Donghae menatap layar komputernya dengan menyeringai. Ia memperhatikan foto-foto Hyukjae yang sedang menjadi _gravure idol_ di foldernya. Yah, Donghae mempunyai _folder _dan data-data tersendiri tentang Hyukjae. Bahkan ia mempunyai foto-foto Hyukjae saat dia bercanda dengan teman-teman kelasnya, dia sedang membaca komik dikelasnya, bahkan sampai dia sedang tertidur dikelas. Ah, jika kalian bertanya bagaimana Donghae mengetahui bahwa Park Ri Rin itu adalah Hyukjae, itu karena dia berteman dekat dengan _hyung_-nya. Dan Yesung pula yang membocorkannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari benang merah yang menjadi takdir kita, _Bad Boy…_" gumamnya.

-oOo-

_Namja _manis dengan rambut _platinum-blonde_ menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian menidurkan kepalanya diatas mejanya. Sesekali tangannya memainkan pensil mekaniknya, dan terkadang pula dia mencoret-coret buku yang ada disebelahnya. Dia berharap Yesung-_hyung_ nya datang menjemput dirinya untuk bekerja atau semacamnya, dan membawanya pergi dari sekolah —yang menurutnya— terkutuk ini. Yah, sebenarnya hari-hari sebelumnya ia lebih malas untuk bekerja , namun untuk sekarang ia lebih takut jika berada disekolah semenjak kemarin ia bertemu dengan _sunbae —_yang menurutnya— _Super-Ultra-Mega_ Mesum.

_**BRAK**_

Suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras membuat Hyukjae segera mengangkat kepalanya, tak hanya Hyukjae seluruh orang yang berada dikelas saat jam istirahat itu pun ikut menolehkan kepalanya. Mereka semua terpana dengan sosok _namja _tampan berambut hitam legam, memasuki ruang kelas itu dengan menendang uhuk… pintu itu tanpa berperikepintuan. Hyukjae mencubit pipi-nya kuat, _apa aku sedang bermimpi ditengah pelajaran? _Pikirnya.

_Namja _tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya, senyuman terkembang saat melihat _namdosaeng_-nya yang sedang mencubit pipinya sendiri sambil menatapnya tak percaya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk Hyukjae. "Hyukkie, ikut aku. Kita ada pengambilan gambar hari ini," bisiknya saat dia sudah sangat dekat dengan Hyukjae yang masih terdiam.

"EH?" Hyukjae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, mendengar bisikan dari _hyung_-nya itu. "…tapi, setelah ini masih ada 2 pelajaran la—" Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, badannya sudah diangkat ala _bridal style _dan diatas perutnya ada tas sekolahnya—yang entah sejak kapan sudah dibereskan oleh Yesung—.

"Tidak. Kita akan pergi sekarang, Hyukkie. Tadi aku sudah meminta ijin dengan kepala sekolahmu," ucap Yesung sambil membawa Hyukjae keluar dari kelasnya.

Orang-orang yang berada dikelas itu memandang Hyukjae dan Yesung yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu, "Siapa _namja _yang membawa Hyukkie pergi begitu saja?"tanya mereka kompak.

-oOo-

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal. Kenapa? Bukankah ia seharusnya senang karena _hyung_-nya datang dna menjemput dirinya seperti apa yang ia pikirkan? Oke, jika hanya _hyung_-nya saja yang menjemputnya mungkin dia akan loncat-loncat kesenangan, memeluk bahkan mencium Yesung-_hyung _nya itu. Tapi ini…? Di sebelahnya terdapat seorang _namja _tampan yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya kemarin. "_Hyung! _Kenapa dia harus ikut juga sih?" Hyukjae menunjuk Donghae yang berada dikursi penumpang yang sama dengannya. Donghae yang ditunjuk seperti itu hanya menatap Hyukjae sesaat dan kembali melanjutkan acaranya memainkan _I-phone _nya.

Yesung menatap Hyukjae dan Donghae dari kaca spion, ia menghela nafasnya tertahan. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Managernya menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya sekalian. Lagipula tempat pengambilan gambar kau dengannya di tempat yang sama, _chagi…_" jelas Yesung. Ia pun meraih tas yang berada disebelah kursi pengemudi, dan kemudian melemparnya ke Hyukjae. "…ganti pakaianmu, kau tak ingin mereka memecatmu karena mengetahui kau _namja, _bukan?"

"Disini? Oh, ayolah _hyung_… apa kita tidak bisa berhenti dulu?" pohon Hyukjae sambil menatap isi tas yang dilempar Yesung dengan merana.

"Tidak. Kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk berhenti. Lagipula memang kenapa? Bukankah biasanya kau mengganti bajumu disini?" Yesung menautkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya. "_Arra…arra_! Dan kau…" Hyukjae menunjuk Donghae, membuat kedua alis Donghae tertaut. "Jangan mengintip!" lanjutnya.

Donghae yang dituding akan mengintip —meski benar ia akan melakukannya— langsung menggerutu kecil. "Kau kuberi waktu 5 menit untuk berganti pakaian…" ucapnya. Ia pun langsung memejamkan matanya —sebisa mungkin— untuk tidak melihat pemandangan yang mungkin akan menggodanya.

Melihat Donghae yang sudah memejamkan matanya, sambil bersenandung kecil. Dengan segera Hyukjae melepas seragam sekolahnya, membuatnya _topless _sekarang. Ia pun meraba-raba isi tas-nya dan mengambil sepasang pakaian dalam wanita. Dengan susah payah dia menelan salivanya sendiri. "_Hyung_… yang b-bawah juga?" tanyanya takut-takut.

**-Donghae's POV- **

"_Hyung… _yang b-bawah juga?" Mendengar ucapan Hyukkie-KU yang sedikit er… ambigu ditelingaku dengan spontan membuat kedua alisku tertaut. Jangan bilang dia…

"Kita harus _professional, _Hyukkie~" Sial ternyata benar. Berarti dia akan membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menggantinya didalam mobil ini 'kan? Dengan segera aku membuka sebelah mataku, dan kemudian melirik Hyukkie yang sedang memasang bra-nya, dan tak lupa sepasang _oppai_ ⁽¹⁾palsu —yang tak kutahu darimana si _babo _Jongwoon-_hyung _mendapatkannya— ia pasang di balik bra itu. Jadi selama ini _oppai _palsu itu yang membuatnya sedikit berisi dan banyak yang tertipu jika dia _namja,_ eh?

Daripada memikirkan masalah _oppai _itu lebih baik aku melanjutkan kegiatanku—menyaksikan Hyukkie-KU mengganti bajunya secara _live _didepanku, dan si _babo _Jongwoon-_hyung _tentunya. Ah, andaikan tidak ada Jongwoon_-hyung _mungkin aku sudah akan memakan Hyukkie bulat-bulat disini. Kembali aku melirik Hyukkie yang kini sedang menurunkan… MWO? U-un-_underwear_ –nya. Oke, relaks Hae. Anggap ini hanya khalayalan 'mu saja, dan anggap… Argh! Sial! Bisa benar-benar tegang jika terus disini! Dan lihat… omo~ '_junior_' miliknya imut sekali, dua kali lebih kecil dari punyaku, dan kepalanya berwarna kemerahan. Oh, ingin kurasakan Hyukkie kecil itu JIKA —sekali lagi kutegaskan — TIDAK ADA JONGWOON-_HYUNG DISINI! _

Aish, lebih baik aku benar-benar harus memejamkan mataku daripada harus kekurang pasokan udara '_dibawah_' sana. Dan setidaknya sesampainya ditempat pemotretan aku harus menuntaskan _'sesuatu_' dikamar mandi.

**-End Donghae's POV- **

Setelah sekitar 5 menit lebih Hyukjae mengganti bajunya dengan seragam SMU Putri, dan sudah memakai _wig _rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan yang bergelombang. "Jongwoon-_hyung!_" panggilnya dengan nada sedikit bosan.

"Ne?" sahut Yesung yang masih fokus dengan menyetirnya. Ia menatap wajah Hyukjae yang sudah merenggut bosan dari kaca spion mobilnya. "_Arra_… sebentar lagi kita juga sampai. Hey, Hae tidur?"

Sebelah alis Hyukjae tertaut mendengar nama panggilan akrab yang terlontar dari Yesung. _Sejak kapan Jongwoon-hyung akrab dengan sunbae super-ultra-mega mesum ini? _Pikirnya sambil menatap Donghae yang masih memejamkan matanya. "_Ne, hyung _dia ti—"

_**CKIT! **_

_**BUGH **_

Kepala Hyukjae bertubrukan dengan dada bidang milik Donghae saat dengan tiba-tiba _hyung_-nya yang _super duper babo _itu langsung meng-rem mobilnya, saat masih ada dalam kecepatan tinggi. Baru saja ingin memaki Yesung, Yesung sudah keluar dari mobil. "Hyukkie, bangunkan Hae, _arra_? Aku ingin mencari Yunho-ah terlebih dahulu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Yesung segera menutup pintu kemudinya, dan berjalan menjauhi mobil. Dan sepertinya Hyukjae harus berpikir ulang untuk memanggil orang itu _hyung_-nya maupun manager-nya.

Merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat Donghae langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya menyipit saat melihat rambut berwarna cokelat kemerahan di dadanya. Saat mendengar Yesung memanggil orang itu Hyukkie, Donghae baru sadar. Orang yang kini —tanpa sengaja— jatuh didadanya adalah Hyukkie-NYA.

Baru saja Hyukjae berniat bangun dari acara jatuhnya —yang dikarenakan rem mendadak Yesung— kepalanya ditahan oleh sebuah telapak tangan yang cukup besar dikepalanya. Menahannya agar tak beranjak dari posisinya sekarang. Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat Donghae sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya, namun menurut Hyukjae senyuman itu senyuman _super-ultra-mega _mesum yang pernah dilihatnya. Dengan cepat ia meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan dekapan Donghae yang semakin erat.

"_Su-sunbae…_ l-lepaskan!" rontanya. Donghae yang mendengar pemohonan Hyukjae semakin menyeringai. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hyukjae, dan kemudian kembali mengecup bibir penuh Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Ingat peraturan kita, _bad boy~! _Dan lagi jangan panggil aku _sunbae _kau bisa memanggilku _oppa _atau _hyung _ataupun namaku, bukan?" titah Donghae. Ia kembali mengecup dan melumat bibir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sedikit menggeliat geli ketika telapak tangan Donghae meraba-raba sesuatu dibalik rok SMU Putri yang tersingkap karena sedari tadi ia meronta-ronta. "Eng… H-_hyungh_… j-_jebal_~!" pohon Hyukjae ditengah desahan dan acara meronta-rontanya.

Donghae melepaskan tangannya dari daerah sensitif Hyukjae, dan beralih mengusap pucuk kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut. "Begitu terdengar lebih bagus, _bad boy~!" _ ucapnya. Ia pun mencium pucuk kepala Hyukjae, dan melepas dekapannya. "_Kajja! _kita kedalam, kurasa Jongwoon-_hyung, _dan Yunho_-hyung _sudah menunggu kita didalam," ucapnya dan menyeret Hyukjae keluar dari mobil.

Hyukjae menatap diam tangannya yang diseret oleh _sunbae-_nya itu. Alisnya tertaut mengingat perlakuan _sunbae_-nya itu, bukankah bisa saja _sunbae_-nya itu menyerangnya dan memakannya bulat-bulat didalam mobil, dan kenapa hanya mendengarnya memohon seperti itu dengan mudahnya ia melepaskan dirinya oh setidaknya begitulah pikiran Hyukjae saat ini dan itu tidak berarti dia minta dimakan bulat-bulat oleh _sunbae super-ultra-mega _mesum yang kini sedang menarik tangannya.

-oOo-

Hyukjae sekarang sedang melangsungkan pemotretan. Berkali-kali ia menunjukkan wajah _'minta dimakan_' didepan kamera, terlebih dengan gaya yang sangat menggoda. Donghae terpaku memperhatikan Hyukjae yang sedang melansungkan pemotretan, bersyukur sekali dia bisa mengambil gambar di studio yang sama dengan Hyukkie-NYA, dan terlebih beruntungnya dia sudah selesai pemotretan sedari 15 menit yang lalu.

Yesung yang melihat Donghae memandang _namdosaeng_-nya dengan tatapan ingin menerkam. Langsung berdecih pelan, dan memukul kepala Donghae dengan koran yang ada ditangannya.

Dipukul seperti itu Donghae langsung menoleh kearah Yesung, dan mendelik sebal. "Ya! _Hyung_! Apa-apaan kau!" ujarnya tidak terima.

"Seharunya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, _babo! _Apa-apaan kau? Memandang Hyukkie dengan pandangan ingin menerkam seperti itu?" Tangan Yesung kembali memukul kepala Donghae dengan koran yang setia berada ditangannya.

"Huh? Tidak apa-apa bukan? Aku 'kan calon suaminya," jawab Donghae sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul untuk kedua kalinya oleh Yesung. Tangan Yesung terkesiap memukul kepala Donghae lagi, menyadari hal itu Donghae langsung menarik koran yang berada di tangan Yesung.

"Memang Hyukkie menyetujui pertunangan yang dilakukan oleh Appa dengan Hangeng _Ahjussi _kepada kalian saat kalian belum lahir?" Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya. "Bahkan dia saja tidak mengetahui tentang pertunangan yang dilakukan _appa_, Hae," lanjutnya dan kembali kedua matanya menatap Hyukjae.

Donghae menghela nafasnya. "Bulan depan _appa_ dan _umma _akan kembali ke Korea, dan menemui Kangin _ahjussi_ dan Teuki _ahjumma_, membicarakan hal ini," ucapnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai, Hyukkie?" tanya Yesung. Ia menopang dagunya sambil melihat Hyukjae yang kini sedang berjalan kearah mereka—atau lebih tepat dirinya.

"Ya, tentu jika aku tidak mencintainya untuk apa aku menerima tunang— ya! _Appo_!" Donghae langsung merintih kesakitan saat Yesung mencubit pinggangnya kecil. Ia langsung menoleh kearah mana Yesung sedang melihat. Beruntung dia tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Kini Hyukkie-NYA sudah berada didepan dirinya dan menatap dirinya dengan alis tertaut, dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. _NEOMU KYEOPTA~ _teriak batinnya saat melihat Hyukjae. Ia terpaku beberapa menit dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Donghae-_oppa, gwaechana?_" tanya Hyukjae. Yah, bagaimanapun dia harus memanggil Donghae _oppa _saat dia sedang menjadi Park Ri Rin, tentunya. Kepalanya masih memiring, dan masih menatap Donghae, bingung. Jari telunjuknya berada didagunya seolah berpikir. Terlebih ia mengenakan baju _maid super_ minim, dan bagian belahan dadanya —yang mengenakan _oppai— _sangat terlihat jelas.

Donghae yang melihat itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Eh… _gwaechana_," jawabnya seadanya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Donghae, Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya. Dan kini berganti memandang Yesung. "Hy— _Oppa, _aku ingin berganti pakaian dulu, ne? Dan setelah itu kita makan~! Aku lapar…" ucapnya dan menatap Yesung dengan _ puppy eyes_-nya, dan dijawab hanya dengan anggukan oleh Yesung.

Dengan cepat Hyukjae segera berlari kecil menuju kamar ganti khusus untuknya. Demi mengisi perutnya yang sudah konser sedari tadi.

-oOo-

Donghae menghela nafasnya saat melihat _namja _manis yang menyita perhatiannya selama ini. "Hyukkie… ini sudah piring ke-6. Selapar apa kau, eoh?" tanyanya. Dan terus menatap Hyukjae yang masih sibuk dengan makanan dihadapannya.

Hyukjae menelan makanannya dengan susah payah. Setelah itu ia tersenyum mengeluarkan _gummy smile-_nya. "Habis aku belum makan sedari tadi, Hae-_hyung_," ucapnya dan kembali menyendokkan makanannya kedalam mulut.

Manik _dark brown _milik Yesung melirik Donghae dan Hyukjae —yang entah sejak kapan menjadi akrab setelah sebelumnya bertengkar terus-menerus— dari balik koran yang sedang ia baca. Ia pun menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian menyeruput kopinya. "Hae… kau bisa berjanji hal itu kepadaku?" tanya Yesung kepada Donghae yang masih setia memandang Hyukjae dalam diam.

Donghae menoleh kepada Yesung diapun tersenyum kecil. "Perlu kubuktikan bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya, hyung? Aku tak akan membiarkan _namja _maupun _yeojya _lain menyentuh dirinya."

Senyuman lembut tersungging diwajah Yesung. Ia pun melirik Hyukjae yang masih menikmati makanannya, tanpa peduli apa yang sedang dibicarakn oleh dirinya dan juga Donghae. Padahal dialah subjek yang sedang dibicarakan saat ini. "Aku harap kau benar… dan aku tak akan menyesal juga menyetujui permintaan _appa _dan _umma." _

Hyukjae yang sedang menikmati makanannya, lantas sedikit tersedak mendengar kata _'appa _dan _umma_' dari mulut Yesung-_hyung_ nya. Dia pun menatap Donghae dan Yesung yang saling bertatap-tatapan, dengan bingung. "Sebenarnya kalian kenapa?" tanyanya dengan polos.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 3

_Before this chapter : Chapter 2_

_Hyukjae yang sedang menikmati makanannya, lantas sedikit tersedak mendengar kata 'appa dan umma' dari mulut Yesung-hyung nya. Dia pun menatap Donghae dan Yesung yang saling bertatap-tatapan, dengan bingung. "Sebenarnya kalian kenapa?" tanyanya dengan polos._

* * *

_**Warning : **__OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), shounen-ai, skip time, failed Humor, etc_

_**All Cast **__belongs to GOD, their parents, and themselves_

_**Bad Boy **__Owned by Akarihara Sato _

_**Keterangan : **_

_Italic = Flashback_

* * *

Donghae tersenyum tipis melihat Hyukjae yang tertidur—mungkin efek kelelahan dan kekenyangan— di sebelahnya. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai surai pirang milik Hyukjae dengan lembut. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap kejendela dan menikmati pemandang kota Seoul saat malam hari. Pikirannya kembali tertuju dengan hal-hal bodoh dibenaknya dulu.

* * *

_Kedua manik cokelat madu milik Donghae terus menatap sosok _yeojya _yang tengah bersua dengan Yesung, tanpa berkedip. Oh, siapakah _yeojya _manis dan berwajah lugu yang berbalutkan pakaian _super _minim yang sedang berbicara dengan Yesung? Yah setidaknya begitulah pikiran Donghae untuk saat ini. Demi semua komik _yadong _-?-, Donghae rela melawan kehendak kedua orangtua-nya yang sudah mempertunangkan dirinya sejak dirinya masih belum terbentuk menjadi zigot, hanya demi _yeojya _manis dan lugu yang masih bersua dengan Yesung. _

_Yesung menepuk kepala _yeojya _manis dan lugu itu dengan lembut. Dan _yeojya _itu hanya mem_pout_-kan bibirnya, membuat kesan imut yang berlebih kepadanya. Dan kemudian sosok _yeojya _itu berjalan dengan riangnya menuju tempat dilakukannya pemotretan. Yesung yang melihat Donghae tanpa berkedip langsung, tersenyum maklum. Dia pun menghampiri Donghae dan menepuk pundak lelaki berambut _brunette _itu pelan. Menyadari itu Donghae, langsung menoleh kearah Yesung yang masih tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. _

"_Jongwoon-_hyung, _kau mengenal _yeojya _itu?" tanya Donghae. Yesung menautkan sebelah alisnya, mendengar pertanyaan dari bibir Donghae. _

"Yeojya? Yeojya _yang mana?" _ _tanya Yesung balik. _

"_Yang tadi berbicara denganmu, _hyung." _Donghae berharap Yesung menjawab bahwa y_eojya _itu _dosaeng-_nya, dan bukan bilang bahwa _yeojya _itu kekasihnya. Bisa mati bunuh diri dia, jika orang seperti Yesung mendapatkan sosok _yeojya _yang mempunyai wajah sama lugunya dengan dirinya sendiri. _

_Yesung mengatupkan mulutnya. "Hyukkie? Dia itu _namdosaeng-_ku." Oh, mendengar penuturan Yesung yang menjawab dia _dosaeng_-nya __—__sepertinya Donghae tidak mendengar kata awal _dosaeng _yang keluar dari bibir Yesung__—__ ia ingin meloncat kesenangan. Bagaimana tidak? Menurut orangtua-nya yang tengah tinggal di Amerika, tunangannya itu merupakan adik dari Jongwoon. _

_Baru beberapa saat Donghae tersenyum, dia kembali menautkan sebelah alisnya begitu kembali menyadari ucapan Yesung. "Tunggu! Tadi apa katamu, _hyung_?" _

"_Dia _namdosaeng-_ku. _Wae?" _Dengan tatapan tak mengerti Yesung menatap Donghae. Pasalnya saat ini Donghae sedang diam tak berkutik, dan menatap Yesung dengan tatapan '_apa-kau-berbohong-hyung-?' _yang langsung diacuhkan oleh Yesung. _

"_J-jadi… dia _namja?" _tanya Donghae lagi. Berharap telinganya salah tangkap atau semacamnya. Oh, dan sialnya bukannya menggeleng, Yesung malah mengangguk yakin. _

"_Lho? Memangnya kau tidak tahu? Dia 'kan tunanganmu… atau__—__" Yesung kembali menatap manik cokelat madu milik Donghae, tajam. "__—__kau tak berniat untuk menikah dengannya hanya karena mengetahui dia _namja? _Yah, aku sih bersyukur saja, dan dengan seperti itu aku bisa lega karena _namdosaeng_-ku tidak akan menikah dengan _playboy _macammu, Hae." _

_Sedikit tertohok memang mendengar Yesung bisa beransumsi seperti tentang dirinya. Oh, _holy-shit _demi semua_ fujodanshi_ yang ada di dunia-?-, meski mengetahui _namdosaeng _dari Yesung itu _namja, _Donghae masih terpikat, yah terpikat dengan feromon yang tersebar begitu saja disekitarnya. "Ya! Bagaimana aku tahu, eh? Setiap aku ingin kerumahmu, aku pasti langsung dilarang olehmu, 'kan? Dan lagi aku tak berniat untuk menggagalkan semua rencana _umma _dan_ appa."

* * *

Donghae menghela nafasnya saat merasakan sesuatu— atau lebih tepatnya kepala Hyukjae yang jatuh kepundaknya. Ia pun menoleh dan segera Ia pun menoleh dan segera memindahkan kepala Hyukjae ke dadanya yang bidang. Yesung yang sedang menyetir hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kedua orang yang biasanya—atau lebih tepatnya hanya Hyukjae— berantem itu dari kaca spion.

Tangan Donghae kembali membelai surai pirang milik Hyukjae dengan lembut. "Tahukah, semenjak aku mengetahui dirimu dari Jongwoon-_hyung, _aku langsung menjadi _stalker_-mu, eh? Bahkan pindah sekolah hanya untuk menjagamu dari kejauhan," bisiknya pelan hingga hanya dia yang mampu mendengarnya.

* * *

"_Apakah di sekolah ini ada yang bernama Kim Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae pada teman__—sebangkunya yang baru. Yah, hari ini. Tepat sehari setelah mengetahui dan mencari data tentang Hyukjae yang ditemukannya di Internet, ia langsung pindah sekolah. Sekolah dimana Hyukjae bernaung untuk menuntut ilmu. _

_Terlihat teman sebangkunya, _namja _itu tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipinya. "Yeah, ada. _Namja _yang sangat manis dari kelas 2-1." _

_Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mengerti. "Em… _Gomawo, _Siwon_-ah~!" _ujarnya. Dan segera berlari dari kelasnya, kelas 3-3. Membuat _namja _berlesung pipi itu menautkan sebelah alisnya, heran. Namun dengan masa bodo, ia kembali membuka al-kitab yang tadi dibacanya. _

_Kedua manik cokelat madu milik Donghae langsung melihat Hyukjae __—__tanpa pakaian wanita__—__ yang tenyata benar-benar manis. Ia urungkan niatannya untuk menghampiri Hyukjae, dan memilih untuk memperhatikan Hyukjae dari jarak sejauh ini, demi melindunginya. _

_Dengan memperhatikan Hyukjae. Donghae mencatat sesuatu dicatatan__—__otak__—__ miliknya. Mempunyai kekasih seorang _namja _tidaklah, buruk. _

Hyukjae yang tertidur di kasurnya —yang entah sejak kapan pindah— berguling sana-sini, hingga dirinya menjadikan sosok pemuda bera

* * *

mbut _brunette _yang tertidur disebelahnya dijadikannya guling. "Em… hangat," gumamnya pelan.

-oOo-

"Hari ini kau harus pulang cepat, ya _chagi. _Jadi kau tidak boleh berkeliaran dengan teman-temanmu! Dan tadi aku sudah menyuruh, _hyung_-mu membatalkan semua pekerjaanmu," ucap seorang _namja _cantik yang sedang menyuapkan sepotong roti kemulutnya.

Hyukjae terdiam. Pasalnya dia tidak mengingat, kapan kedua orangtua-nya kembali kerumah. Ah, dia lupa semalam dia tertidur selama di perjalanan pulang, dan baru bangun pagi ini. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang terdapat dimeja makan. Dan bersiap untuk memakan sarapannya, "_Waeyo, umma? _Ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Sangat penting bisa dibilang." Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Dilihatnya sosok sang _appa _yang sedang bersiap duduk disebelah _umma_-nya. Ia pun menautkan sebelah alisnya meminta penjelasan dari kedua orangtua-nya. "Nanti malam kita akan kedatangan tamu, yang sangat penting, Hyukkie~! Dan dia calon _suami_-mu."

_**DEG **_

"Ca-ca-calon su-su-suami…?" ulangnya dengan tergagap. Andaikan ia tak takut dengan yang namanya kematian, dan tak takut dengan dosa-dosanya yang dia perbuat karena _film yadong_ yang ia tonton, pasti ia rela bunuh diri untuk sekarang juga. Jika kedua orangtua-nya menyebut orang yang akan menikahinya suami, itu… berarti dirinya akan menjadi yang dibawah 'kan? Dan berarti dia harus jadi _uke_? Menjadi _uke_ itu sangat menyakitkan, kau tahu? Yah, begitulah pemikiran Hyukjae ketika kembali mengingat video-video _gay-porn, _dan komik YAOI yang pernah dibaca dan ditontonnya.

Sepasang tangan mungil -?- menyentuh pundaknya. Ia yakin itu pasti Yesung-_hyung_ nya. Dan ia yakin pasti _hyung _nya itu akan mengucapkan kata-kata aneh, yang membuatnya serasa dipojokkan. "Yang sabar ya, Hyukkie-ah~!" Oh, dan tentu saja. Yesung hanya bicara beberapa patah kata kepadanya, dan setidaknya itu menguatkan dirinya, walau hanya _sedikit. _"_Umma, appa… _aku berangkat kuliah dulu, _ne?_ _Pay…pay~!" _pamitnya dan segera berangkat meninggalkan diri Hyukjae dimeja makan bersama kedua orangtua-nya.

"_Umma, appa… _tapi aku masih sekolah. Dan aku tamat sekolah masih 1 setengah tahun lagi," ujar Hyukjae. Ia memberi jeda sesaat, dan menghela nafas untuk mengatakan hal yang mungkin sedikit memalukan. "Dan… aku belum siap." '_siap untuk dimasuki tentunya' _lanjut batinnya, dan kemudian menyuapkan sepotong roti kedalam mulutnya.

"Lho? Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menikah secepatnya? _Umma, _hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan tunanganmu itu Hyukkie," ucap _namja _cantik itu lembut. Hyukjae tersedak mendengarnya.

Tak mau berbicara hal-hal yang susah dimengerti olehnya. Hyukjae lebih memilih untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapannya. Dan segera berangkat kesekolah, tentunya.

-oOo-

"Hyaaaaah!" Hyukjae berteriak sekuat tenaga di atas atap sekolahnya. Dan kemudian menidurkan dirinya diatas atap, menikmati cahaya matahari yang dinikmatinya hari ini, mungkin saja esok dia tidak bisa menikmati matahari karena acara konyol nanti malam. Sudah 2 jam ia membolos pelajaran, tapi ia tak terlalu memikirkannya. Sekarang pikirannya masih penuh dengan acara konyol yang begitu tiba-tiba itu. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, tidur. Mungkin dengan tidur ia bisa _sedikit _melupakannya.

_**Kriet~! **_

Pintu atap terbuka. Pemuda dengan iris mata berwarna cokelat madu itu masuk, dan tersenyum lembut melihat pemuda manis berambut pirang yang tertidur itu. "Bahkan dia masih bisa tertidur, setelah tidur selama itu semalam? Dasar," gumamnya pelan. Yah, bagaimanapun pemuda berambut _brunette _itu ingin tidur sejenak disini. Karena semalam dia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja, dan belum lagi saat pagi-pagi buta ia harus segera balik kerumahnya untuk menyiapkan sekolahnya nanti. Namun ia urungkan niatnya untuk terlelap disini begitu melihat sang _'Malaikat_' yang tengah tertidur.

Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae yang terlelap. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan gadget canggih yang bernama iPhone dari saku seragamnya. Dan kemudian memoto Hyukjae dari berbagai sudut. Merasa puas, Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae singkat. Dan segera keluar dari atap, dan kembali kekelasnya atau tidak ke UKS. Setidaknya tidur di kelas lebih baik daripada harus menganggu _malaikat_-nya yang tengah terlelap. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Donghae melepaskan _blazer_-nya dan menaruhnya diatas tubuh Hyukjae, menjadikannya selimut.

"Hae…" gumam Hyukjae ditengah-tengah tidurnya. Seperti dia bermimpi, eh? Mimpi apa yang membuatnya memanggil nama _sunbae super-ultra-mega _mesum itu? Entahlah hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Dan mungkin sangat sial untuk Donghae yang sudah turun, karena tak mendengar gumaman Hyukjae yang memanggil namanya.

-oOo-

_Bell _istirahat berdentang. Membuat Hyukjae terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. "Sudah berapa lama aku teridur?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. "Ng… ini _blazer _milik siapa?" ucapnya sambil mengambil _blazer _—entah milik siapa— yang berada di kakinya. Ia pun membaca _nametag _yang ada di _blazer _itu, membuatnya tersenyum kecil. "Dasar bodoh…" gumamnya.

Dengan segera dia menuruni anak tangga yang membawanya keatap. Dengan langkah _gontai _dia memasuki kelasnya. "Kyu~!" panggilnya terhadap _namja _berambut cokelat ikal, yang sibuk dengan PSP-nya disudut paling belakang kelasnya.

_Namja _maniak _game _yang dipanggil Kyu itu menoleh, dan menatap Hyukjae dengan alis tertaut. Meski jemari-jemari tangannya masih bermain dengan lincahnya diatas benda lonjong berwarna hitam itu. "Apa_?" _

Hyukjae memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah Kyu. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk _blazer _milik Donghae dengan erat. "Kyu… kau tahu. Agh! Ini sangat memalukan untukku, Kyu!" jerit Hyukjae. Ia mengacak-acak surai pirangnya dengan frustasi.

Dengan enggan sekaligus merasa kasihan dengan sobat-nya itu, Kyu langsung mem_pause_-kan _game-_nya. "Kalau bercerita itu, yang jelas Hyukkie!" ujarnya.

"Tapi kau berjanji jangan tertawa, ne? _Yakso_?" Hyukjae menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Kyu. Yang membuat Kyu dengan sedikit enggan menerimanya. Hei, sebenarnya pemuda pirang dihadapannya kini berumur berapa sih? Kenapa masih saja menggunakan janji kelingking yang biasa digunakan oleh, bocah?

"_Yakso_! Lalu kenapa, eh?"

"Nanti malam kedua orangtua 'ku, akan mengadakan acara konyol dengan teman semasa mereka SMA dulu, dan terlebih parahnya acara konyol itu juga untuk memperkenalkanku dengan calon—" Hyukjae memutuskan ceritanya, ia terlihat ragu untuk kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya kepada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang mendengarnya dengan antusias. "—suamiku… kau tahu? Aku engga mau jadi _uke, _Kyu!"

Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun menahan ketawanya mendengar celotehan lugu dari _namja _manis dihadapannya kini. Ia pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyukjae dengan pelan. Menyuruh _namja _manis itu untuk bersabar. "Tapi… Hyukkie! Dibandingkan dengan Minnie-_hyung _saja kau memang jauh lebih, _uke _kok," ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut dengan _deathglare _hangat -?- dari Hyukjae.

"Apa maksudmu aku jauh lebih _uke _dari _namjachingu_-mu?" tutur Hyukjae masih dengan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Hyukjae gemas. "Lihat kau lebih polos, sikapmu itu yang terlihat seperti _yeojya_, dan terlebih wajahmu yang manis membuatmu lebih cocok jadi _uke!_" jelas Kyuhyun. Hyukjae yang mendengarnya langsung mem_pout_-kan bibirnya.

Oh, _hell _bercerita dengan Kyu malah membuatnya merasa terpuruk, terlebih ia bilang dirinya lebih _uke _dari _namjachingu_-nya yang kelewat _aegyo _itu. Ternyata kau bercerita bukan kepada orang yang tepat, Hyuk.

-oOo-

"_Chagi_, cepat bersiap-siap, ne?" teriakan dari '_umma_'nya yang biasa dipanggil Teuki itu terdengar. Hyukjae yang sedari tadi duduk di meja belajarnya, hanya mengangguk —yang tidak mungkin terlihat oleh _umma_-nya itu.

Dengan malas dia mengganti pakaiannya, menjadi lebih _formal_. Ia pun memandang pantulan dirinya, tak terlalu buruk.

"Hyukkie, _ mereka _sudah datang," ucap Yesung —yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk dipinggir ranjang Hyukjae, dengan pakaian yang sama _formal_-nya dengan dirinya. Yesung menghela nafasnya, ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana reaksi _namdosaeng _kesayangannya itu saat bertemu dengan _'calon' suaminya_.

"_Ne, _mari kita turun, _hyung~!" _ucap Hyukjae pasrah. Ia lebih tak ingin mendengar suara _umma_-nya yang bersua.

Baru beberapa langkah Hyukjae menurunkan anak tangga. Matanya sukses membulat melihat pemuda berambut _brunette _yang kini juga sedang melihat kearahnya. Yesung yang berdiri dibelakangnya langsung turun menuruni anak tangga, dan membiarkan Hyukjae membatu sendirian.

"Hai, _chagi_~!" sapa pemuda berambut _brunette _itu sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan _'kau-tak-akan-bisa-lari-dariku-bad-boy'._

**-To Be Continued-**


	3. Chapter 4

_**Previous Chapter: **_

_Baru beberapa langkah Hyukjae menurunkan anak tangga. Matanya sukses membulat melihat pemuda berambut brunette yang kini juga sedang melihat kearahnya. Yesung yang berdiri dibelakangnya langsung turun menuruni anak tangga, dan membiarkan Hyukjae membatu sendirian. _

"_Hai, chagi~!" sapa pemuda berambut brunette itu sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan 'kau-tak-akan-bisa-lari-dariku-bad-boy'._

* * *

_**Warning : **__OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), shounen-ai, skip time, failed Humor, etc_

_**All Cast **__belongs to GOD, their parents, and themselves_

_**Bad Boy **__Owned by Akari Sato_

* * *

Hyukjae masih diam membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Bahkan sapaan Donghae diacuhkannya begitu saja bagaikan angin lalu. Otaknya sedang mencerna. Mencerna bahwa orang yang dihadapannya kini adalah—

"_Sunbae_, sedang apa disini?" tanya Hyukjae begitu sadar dari acaranya membatu ditempat. Alisnya tertaut melihat Donghae, dan kedua orangtua Donghae yang sekarang sedang menatapnya.

"Lho? Hyukkie dia yang akan menjadi calon suami mu," jawab Teuki tanpa peduli dengan tatapan _horror_ yang dikeluarkan oleh anak bungsu-nya. "…tak kusangka ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal. Chullie-ah, sepertinya kita tidak perlu susah payah untuk mereka terbiasa satu sama lain," lanjut Teuki dan menatap _namja _cantik yang sedang duduk disamping Donghae dengan tersenyum.

—calon suaminya… apakah telinga Hyukjae tak salah dengar? Ia kembali menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tak mengerti, yang dibalas dengan seringaian oleh Donghae.

"_Chagi_, turunlah… mau sampai kapan kau terdiam di tangga seperti itu, eh?" Kini sang _appa _mulai menginterupsinya untuk kesana. Dengan enggan ia pun menurut, ia kembali menurunkan anak tangga dengan tidak ikhlas tentunya.

Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya disebelah _umma_-nya, dan kemudian tersenyum canggung kearah kedua orangtua Donghae. "_A-annyeong, ahjussi… ahjumma,_" sapanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, memberi salam.

"_Annyeong, _Hyukkie-ah. Aku tak menyangka kau akan menjadi semanis ini saat sudah besar." _Namja _cantik yang duduk tepat disebelah Donghae itu tersenyum lembut kearah Hyukjae. Yang dibalas dengan cengiran tak jelas oleh Hyukjae. "Jadi… bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan anakku ini, Hyukkie-ah?"

Hyukjae tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Kedua iris _dark brown _miliknya melirik kearah Donghae yang kini sedang menyeruput minumannya dengan santai.

"_Umma_, kan sudah kubilang aku bertemunya diatap sekolah, tidak sengaja waktu itu ia sedang memakan bekalnya diatap." Donghae menjawab pertanyaan _umma_-nya dengan santai.

Helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir mungil Hyukjae. Setidaknya ia sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Donghae yang sedikit berdusta. Tapi ia sedikit merasa bingung, kenapa sosok _sunbae super-ultra-mega _mesum yang selalu menggodanya kini berubah jadi anak penurut dihadapan orangtua-nya. Mencari perhatian, eh? Ah, entahlah hanya Donghae yang tahu jawabannya sendiri.

"Ah, tentang mereka _'tidak' _perlu mengenal lebih jauh lagi, sepertinya aku menolak Teuki-ah. Kurasa mereka masih harus meng_akrab_kan diri lagi. Lihat—" _Namja _cantik bernama Heechul itu memberi jeda di kalimatnya. Ia pun melirik Hyukjae—yang sedang melempar _deathglare _kearah Donghae—, dan Donghae—yang sedang menatap Hyukjae dengan lapar—. "—mereka masih terlihat canggung," lanjutnya.

Teuki atau bernama lengkap Kim Leeteuk itu ikut menatap Donghae dan Hyukjae yang masih 'saling' menatap secara bergantian. "_Hm… _sepertinya kau benar, Chullie-ah. Mau tak mau, kita memang harus melakukannya. Mungkin kita bisa memulainya dari besok," tawar Leeteuk. Heechul yang mendengar itu dari sobat lamanya itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Hae, Hyukkie-ah." Donghae maupun Hyukjae segera menatap Heechul. Alis keduanya tertaut, meminta penjelasan kenapa mereka dipanggil.

Hangeng —sosok _appa _untuk Donghae— menghela nafasnya. "Mulai besok kalian akan tinggal satu rumah," jelas Hangeng dan tersenyum lembut ke keduanya.

"Oh, jadi han— MWOYA?" Kedua mata Hyukjae kembali membulat, terkejut. Ia pun menatap kedua 'calon' mertua-nya, dan kedua orangtua-nya secara bergantian. "Maksud kalian apa…?"

"Maksud kami…? Tentu saja untuk membuat kalian lebih akrab, _chagi…_" jelas Leeteuk dan mengelus surai pirang milik Hyukjae. "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

"Sa—"

"Sangat tidak keberatan, _ahjumma, ahjussi_…" Donghae memutuskan kalimat Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae mendelik kearahnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa Hyukjae ikut tersenyum menunjukkan _gummy smile_-nya kearah kedua orangtua Donghae.

"Bagus. Besok sepulang sekolah kalian akan dijemput oleh Jongwoon," ucap Leeteuk. Yesung yang sedari tadi setengah mendengarkan perbincangan mereka, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel yang sedang ia mainkan. "Jongwoon, kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

"Tidak. Tidak masalah, _umma_," jawab Yesung cepat sambil tersenyum.

-oOo-

Hyukjae menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Acara pertemuannya dengan _calon _mertua dan _calon _suaminya membuat dirinya tidak bisa tidur. Ia pun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, tanpa mempedulikan Song _seosaengnim _yang sedang menjelaskan mata pelajaran bahasa _mandarin_ di depan.

"Kau tampak lelah sekali. Apa yang membuatmu tampak lelah seperti itu, Hyuk?" Kyuhyun menatap _namja _disebelahnya yang tengah —mencoba untuk— memejamkan matanya.

Tak ada jawaban. Hyukjae kini benar-benar terlelap di atas buku-buku pelajaran dijadikannya sebuah bantalan. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya tertahan, dan kemudian ia menggerutu kecil karena ditinggal tidur saja oleh sahabatnya. Yah, Kyuhyun memang sahabat dekat Hyukjae sedari kecil. Bahkan Hyukjae selalu menceritakan segala hal yang membosankan, hingga mungkin sedikit menyenangkan. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu... bahwa orang yang menjadi sahabatnya itu adalah seorang _gravure idol_.

Alis Kyuhyun tertaut saat melihat wajah Hyukjae yang sedang terlelap. "Sepertinya wajahmu pernah kulihat di salah satu majalah yang pernah kubaca… apa mungkin aku salah? Ah, sudahlah!" Merasa tak ingin terganggu, Kyuhyun kembali berfokus pada penjelasan-penjelasan dari Song _seosaengnim_ daripada ia harus terkena lemparan sepatu berhak mutlak terkena wajah tampannya.

-oOo-

Kelas 3-3, kelas Donghae…

Donghae tak henti-hentinya tersenyum-senyum bagaikan orang bodoh. Ia tak sabar untuk tinggal serumah dengan calon istrinya yang _super-ultra-mega _manis itu. Bahkan alat-alat yang menjurus membuat istri-nya tidak bisa masuk sekolah selama seminggu sudah ia siapkan didalam koper yang akan dibawanya kerumah barunya itu.

"Hae, berhentilah tersenyum mesum begitu," bisik _namja _berlesung pipi yang duduk disebelah Donghae.

Tak ada jawaban. Donghae sepertinya masih sibuk dengan fantasi liarnya untuk malam nanti.

"Hae, aku tahu kau sedang senang. Tapi setidaknya berhenti menyeringai seperti itu," bisik _namja _berlesung pipi itu untuk kedua kalinya. Tangannya menepuk pundak Donghae pelan, dan sedikit mengguncangkannya. Berharap pemuda yang sedang berfantasi tak seronok itu segera tersadar dari fantasi-fantasi anehnya itu.

"Ya! Siwon, kau menganggu fantasi 'ku!" decak Donghae kesal. Ia pun kemudian menidurkan kepalanya diatas mejanya. "Karena Park _seosaengnim, _tidak masuk biarkan aku bermimpi dulu, ne~? _Bye_…!" Donghae segera memejamkan matanya, dan melanjutkan acaranya dialam mimpi. Menyetubuhi Hyukkie-NYA, tentu. Memang apa lagi, eh?

Siwon —_namja _tampan berlesung pipi itu— menghela nafasnya pasrah, memiliki teman yang _super-ultra-mega _mesum itu. "Semoga Tuhan mengampunimu, Hae…" gumamnya pelan.

Kedua manik cokelat milik seorang _yeojya _yang sedang duduk disudut paling belakang menatap Donghae yang kini sedang tidur dikursinya dengan, kesal. Pasalnya ia sudah berapa kali mencoba untuk menarik perhatian dari _namja _itu, tapi yang diucapkan oleh _namja _itu selalu saja sama. _'Maaf, aku sudah mempunyai tunangan…'_ atau _'Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyukai siapapun selain dirinya'_

"Memangnya siapa _yeojya _yang beruntung menjadi tunanganmu, _oppa?_" gumam _yeojya _itu. Ia berniat dari jauh lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, jika ia mengetahui siapa _yeojya _yang berani mengambil perhatian Donghae dari dirinya— Tunggu! Memang sejak kapan Donghae perhatian dengannya? Tidak pernah 'kan? Ah, jadi maksudnya siapa _yeojya _sialan yang membuat Donghae menjauhi dirinya, akan segera ia kucilkan _yeojya _itu dari sekolah ini, dan mengeluarkannya dari sekolah. Itu bukan hal yang mustahil untuknya yang merupakan anak dari pimilik Yayasan Sekolah ini.

'_Lihat saja! Aku pasti akan membuat Donghae _oppa _menyukai dan jatuh cinta kepadaku,' _pikir _yeojya _bermarga Jung itu, dan tersenyum setan.

-oOo-

_Bell _pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Mungkin Hyukjae sudah segera beranjak dari kelasnya, dan segera melanjutkan tidurnya di mobil, setelah tadi ia terkena lemparan spidol dari Song _seosaengnim _yang menyadari dirinya tertidur didalam kelas. Namun ia urungkan niatan itu, setelah 5 menit sebelum _bell _pulang, Donghae mengiriminya sebuah pesan, untuk dirinya menunggu didalam kelas. Tapi lihat? Kelasnya sudah hampir kosong sekarang, yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin —_namjachingu _Kyuhyun.

"Kau menunggu siapa, Hyuk?" tanya Kyuhyun yang bosan memperhatikan _namja _pirang yang kini sedang mondar-mandir tak jelas di depan kelas. Hyukjae menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin yang menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Oke, untuk kedua kalinya Hyukjae tidak ingin bercerita bahwa calon suaminya adalah _sunbae _yang terkenal sebagai model majalah.

Hyukjae menyunggingkan senyum hambar, dan kemudian menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. "Haha… aku hanya sedang menunggu, Jongwoon-_hyung _untuk menjemput," jawabnya. Oh, sial! Seharusnya dia tahu, Yesung selalu menjemputnya tepat waktu. Dengan segera ia meraih tas ranselnya, dan melampirkannya dipundak. "_Eng_, Kyu, Minnie-_hyung_, aku pulang duluan ne? _Pay… pay_~!" pamit Hyukjae dan segera berjalan cepat keluar dari kelasnya.

Seharusnya ia sadar, menunggu _sunbae _mesum itu hanya membuang waktunya untuk beristirahat. Terlebih nanti malam ia harus kerumah teman-teman satu kelompoknya untuk menyelesaikan tugas drama yang diberikan oleh Choi _Seosaengnim_, dan mungkin ia akan menginap. Sebagai calon istri yang baik, uhuk… ia berniat untuk meminta izin oleh Donghae. Jika Donghae tak mengizinkan? Tinggal kabur saja bukan. Yah, ternyata memang tak ada gunanya juga meminta izin dengan Donghae.

"Hae _oppa_… bisakah kau kencan sekali saja denganku? Dan mungkin kau bisa membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan tunanganmu itu." Suara _yeojya _menginterupsi langkah kaki Hyukjae untuk berhenti. Ia pun mengintip dari celah pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka, dilihatnya Donghae yang memandang _yeojya _itu dengan datar, dan _yeojya _yang —mungkin— terlihat cantik itu kini sedang berdiri dihadapan Donghae dengan tatapan memohon.

Hembusan nafas keluar dari dua belah bibir Hyukjae. Ingin sekali, Hyukjae masuk kedalam kelas itu dan menyeret Donghae untuk pulang agar dirinya bisa beristirahat lebih cepat. Baru saja ia ingin melakukan aksinya, namun ia urungkan niatannya itu ketika _yeojya _itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Donghae, dan mencium bibir Donghae. "Lebih baik segera ke mobil, dan tidur disana. Tidak baik menganggu privasi orang, Hyukkie," gumam Hyukjae kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran.

_**Plak **_

Dengan ringannya Donghae menampar _yeojya _yang tadi menciumnya itu. Ia pun memincingkan matanya, dan menatap _yeojya _itu dengan kesal. "Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku tidak akan pernah mau denganmu! Dan kubilang meski kau menyerahkan tubuhmu kepadaku sekalipun aku tidak akan berpaling, dan—" Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya. Diraihnya tas ranselnya yang masih berada di atas mejanya. "—_tunannganku _jauh lebih _seksi _dan cantik daripada dirimu," lanjut Donghae dengan penekanan pada 'tunanganku' dan 'seksi'. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan _yeojya _cantik, bernama lengkap Jung Jessica itu yang masih memegang pipinya yang ditampar oleh Donghae.

-oOo-

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau diam seperti itu?" Yesung menautkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat _namdongsaeng_-nya kini sedang terdiam, memperhatikan pemandangan dari kaca. Tak ada jawaban dari Hyukjae, membuat Yesung menghela nafasnya. Ia pun membuka kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi dikenakannya. "Kau ada masalah, eh? Ceritakanlah kepada, _hyung_-mu yang tampan ini~! Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu," saran Yesung narsis.

Mendengar kenarsisan dari _hyung_-nya membuat Hyukjae tersenyum geli. Dengan segera ia melempar boneka _strawberry _yang dipeluknya ke muka Yesung. "Ya! Kau terlalu narsis, _hyung. _Aku hanya kelelahan saja, kok. Jadi biarkan aku tidur sampai rumah, ne~?" Hyukjae pun segera memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya diculik oleh sang Dewa-Dewi mimpi.

Yesung tersenyum. Setidaknya ucapan konyolnya tadi bisa membuat _namdongsaeng_-nya tersenyum geli. Ya, ia tidak ingin melihat _namdongsaeng _kesayangannya itu sedih, dan terlebih yang membuat _namdongsaeng_-nya sedih adalah sosok Lee Donghae. Ia rela menyuruh _appa _dan _umma_ nya untuk membatalkan acara pernikahan Donghae dengan_ namdongsaeng_-nya itu.

_**Krek~! **_

Pintu mobil belakang terbuka, membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Menunggu lama, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae yang baru saja duduk disebelah Hyukjae yang tengah terbang kealam mimpi.

Yesung menggeleng, dan kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak," jawab Yesung sekenanya. Ia pun langsung menancapkan gasnya.

"Huh? Perasaanku saja atau dia memang sering tertidur ya saat di mobil?" tanya Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae tidur. Melihat Hyukjae tidur dengan mulut yang terbuka Donghae pun segera membuka rompi sekolahnya, dan menaruhnya diwajah Hyukjae—menutupi mulut Hyukjae yang terbuka, tentunya.

"Yah, ia memang seperti itu. Bahkan jika sudah tidur, ia benar-benar lupa untuk bernafas dari hidung," gurau Yesung garing. Membuat Donghae mendengus mendengarnya.

"Hae, apa kau tahu jika Hyukkie mempunyai masalah?" tanya Yesung.

Mendengar pertanyaan Yesung, Donghae terdiam sebentar. Dilihatnya Hyukjae yang menggeliat kecil. "_Mol__—__" _

"_Babo!" _igau Hyukjae membuat Donghae dan Yesung menautkan sebelah alisnya. Keduanya secara bersamaan melirik Hyukjae dari ekor mata mereka. Rompi Donghae yang tadi menutupi wajah Hyukjae kini sudah jatuh kepangkuannya. Terlihat raut wajah tak suka, dan kesal diwajah tidur Hyukjae.

Donghae menimang-nimang sesaat. Apakah Hyukkie-_nya _melihat dirinya tadi dicium paksa oleh _yeojya _genit, yang mencoba untuk merayunya tadi? Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Donghae. Ia terus menatap wajah tidur Hyukjae yang masih terlihat resah.

-oOo-

Donghae merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae yang masih tertidur—namun kini Hyukjae bukanlah lagi tidur didalam mobil yang berjalan, melainkan dikamarnya dan Donghae tentunya. Kemana Yesung? Tentu saja ia langsung di usir oleh Donghae. Ia pun mengecup bibir _plum _Hyukjae, walau hanya sesaat. Tangannya membelai pipi tembam Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Engh…" Hyukjae melenguh kecil. Ia pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya yang matanya. "YA! _SUNBAE_ MESUM APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" jerit Hyukjae begitu melihat wajah Donghae yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Donghae menyeringai, "Lho? Ini 'kan kamarku… yah meski kamarmu juga, sih."

Hyukjae segera bangkit dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, dan menatap Donghae dengan _horror. _"Jadi ma… maksudmu?" tanya Hyukjae dengan terbata-bata, takut.

"Rumah ini sangat kecil, _chagi_. Jadi hanya ada satu kamar, dan kebetulan _umma _sudah membelikan ranjang berukuran _king size _untuk keita berdua~!" jelas Donghae, dengan seringaian mesum tentunya.

"_Mwoya?" _Hyukjae kembali memekik tidak terima. Oh, ayolah… satu rumah tidak masalah asal jangan—

—satu ranjang? _'Oh, tamatlah dirimu Hyukkie. Bagaimana bisa kau yang selalu tidur tanpa mengenakan baju, tidur di satu tempat dengan _sunbae_ mesum ini,'_ rutuk Hyukjae begitu mengingat kebiasaan tidurnya—selain lupa bernafas dengan hidung.

"Ah!" Hyukjae menepuk jidatnya saat mengingat sesuatu. "Hae! Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Hyukjae tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Donghae yang mengernyit bingung. Tumben sekali Hyukkie-NYA memanggil dirinya tanpa embel-embel melainkan nama akrabnya, mungkinkah Hyukkie-NYA benar-benar mencintainya sekarang, begitulah setidaknya pemikiran Donghae.

"Jam setengah enam sore, _wae?_"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Hyukjae segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya—atau lebih tepatnya tempat tidur mereka. Ia pun mengambil salah satu _t-shirt_ berwarna biru gelap, dan celana _jeans _dari kopernya yang tergeletak di sudut kamar. Dan kemudian masuk kekamar mandi, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tidak mengerti.

Selang beberapa menit…

Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan kemudian tersenyum menghampiri Donghae, "Ne, ne~ aku kerumah Junsu dulu ya Hae~ _bye-bye," _pamit Hyukjae dan segera berlari keluar rumah setelah mengambil sepatu _keits_-nya dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terdiam ditempat tidurnya.

"Ya! Hyukkie, tunggu!" Donghae segera berlari keluar dari rumah namun _na'as _Hyukjae sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan sekarang sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Dan sesekali melemparkan ciuman tak jelas. "Aish, saat kau pulang nanti, akan kubuat kau benar-benar tidak bisa jalan, anak nakal!"

**-To Be Continued- **


	4. Chapter 5

_**Previous Chapter : **_

"_Ya! Hyukkie, tunggu!" Donghae segera berlari keluar dari rumah namun na'as Hyukjae sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan sekarang sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Dan sesekali melemparkan ciuman tak jelas. "Aish, saat kau pulang nanti, akan kubuat kau benar-benar tidak bisa jalan, anak nakal!"_

* * *

_**Warning : **__OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), shounen-ai, skip time, failed Humor, etc_

_**All Cast **__belongs to GOD, their parents, and themselves_

_**Bad Boy **__Owned by Akarihara Sato _

_**Keterangan : **_

_Italic = Donghae's Fantasy_

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi kamar. Membuat Donghae segera menggeliat kecil. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan tangannya segera meraih _gadget _canggih yang bernama iPhone di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Pukul 07.00. Sekolah masuk pukul 8.00, setidaknya ia masih mempunyai waktu satu jam untuk bersiap-siap.

Alisnya tertaut saat ada ikon pesan di layar ponsel-nya. Segera dibukanya pesan yang diterimanya itu.

_From : Hyukkie Chagi _

_Subject : Menginap~_

_Hae, mungkin kau akan marah, ne? Semalam aku balik kerumah untuk mengambil seragam dan perlengkapan sekolah, namun kau sudah tertidur jadi aku tidak meminta izin secara langsung darimu. Ehehe, miaaaaaan~! Sampai jumpa di sekolah sunbae mesum~ :P_

Donghae hanya bisa mendengus melihat pesan dari tunangannya itu. Setidaknya ia masih bisa melakukan hukuman hari ini, atau tidak keesokan harinya, dan setidaknya Donghae mempunyai waktu luang sebelum Ujian benar-benar berlangsung. Jadi tak masalahkan mengerjai tunangannya sebentar?

Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, untuk membasuh tubuhnya dan untuk bersiap-siap kesekolah, tentunya.

-oOo-

"_Annyeong, yeorobun~!" _Hyukjae menyapa seluruh orang yang berada didalam kelasnya dengan semangat yang tidak biasanya. Kyuhyun yang sedang bermesraan dengan dua kekasihnya—Sungmin dan PSP— langsung menautkan sebelah alisnya, ketika melihat kantung mata di bawah mata Hyukjae.

"_Annyeong_, Kyu, Minnie-_hyung~_" sapa Hyukjae ketika ingin menaruh tas sekolahnya disebelah bangku Kyuhyun, yang sedang diduduki oleh Sungmin sekarang.

"_Annyeong_, Hyukkie~ Itu, kau kurang tidur lagi, eh?" Sungmin segera bertanya dengan lembut ketika melihat kantung mata dibawah mata Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia pun tersenyum nyengir. "Ehehe, itu aku tidak tidur untuk menyelesaikan tugas Choi _seosaengnim_, di rumah Junsu," jawab Hyukjae sekenanya.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak tidur? _Hyukkie _kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku tentang tugas itu, eh?"

"_Ne_, apa boleh buat, _hyung_? Naskah drama itu harus diselesaikan seminggu la—eh?" Hyukjae segera mengenyit 'kan dahinya begitu melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, keduanya sedang menatap dirinya dan tidak membuka mulut yang ada hanya tersenyum—senyum penuh arti. Jadi tadi siapa yang menanyakannya? Dengan perlahan Hyukjae memutar kepalanya. Takut-takut dugaannya benar.

"_Annyeong, _Hyukkie~!" sapa Donghae dari—yang entah sejak kapan— belakang Hyukjae. Ia pun tersenyum, senyuman hanya Hyukjae dan dirinya yang bisa mengerti.

_GULP _

"H… Hae? Se… sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit terbata, ketakutan melihat tunangannya itu kini sedang tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, Donghae membungkukkan badannya kearah sepasang kekasih yang masih tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hyukkie-nya itu. "Permisi Sungminnie-hyung, Kyu… aku pinjam Hyukkie-nya sebentar, ne? _Jaa _~!" Dan tanpa aba-aba, Donghae menarik pergelangan Hyukjae begitu saja membuat Hyukjae sedikit merintih karenanya.

-oOo-

_**Brak **_

Dengan tidak berperikepintuan -?- Donghae menendang pintu atap sekolah. Di lempaskannya genggaman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Hyukjae yang sedari tadi merintih. Ia pun menatap kedua iris _dark brown _milik Hyukjae dengan lekat, dan lembut. "Hyukkie, kenapa sampai tak tidur, eh? Aku mengizinkan mu untuk menginap, tapi setidaknya kau ingat waktu untuk istirahat. Jangan seperti itu, mengerjakan tugas _non-stop._"

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, menghindari kontak mata dengan kedua manik cokelat madu milik Donghae. "_Arra…" _jawabnya takut-takut, Donghae akan benar-benar marah.

Senyuman tipis tersungging diwajah Donghae. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae, menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

_**Cup~ **_

Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae sesaat, dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Hyukjae dengan gemas. "Ku anggap hukuman 'mu sudah terlunasi seperempatnya," ucap Donghae. "Kurasa lebih baik kita kembali kekelas kita masing-masing, sebelum _bell_," ajak Donghae dan kemudian mengenggam tangan Hyukjae dengan erat.

Hyukjae masih terdiam. Tumben sekali ia tak marah saat Donghae merenggut ciuman darinya seperti tadi. Ia pun menatap tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Donghae selama menuruni anak tangga. Dan ia sangat merasa hangat saat tangan Donghae yang besar mengenggam tangannya seperti ini. _'Ada apa denganku?' _pikirnya.

"_Oppa~!_" Suara itu lagi. Hyukjae segera mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menatap tautan tangannya dengan tangan Donghae. Dilihatnya _yeojya _yang kini ingin memeluk Donghae. _'Oh, dan rasa apa ini? Kesal? Oh, ayolah.' _Hyukjae pun semakin kuat mengenggam tangan Donghae.

Jessica, yang berniat memeluk Donghae. Langsung ia urungkan niatannya ketika melihat sosok _namja _manis yang mengenggam tangan Donghae dengan erat. "Kyaaaaaa~! _Oppa_… dia siapa? Aish, _neomu kyeopta!_" jerit Jessica dan mencubit kedua pipi Hyukjae dengan gemas. Membuat Hyukjae menautkan sebelah alisnya, berbeda dengan Donghae yang langsung menepuk tangan Jessica pelan.

"Jangan sentuh dia, _babo!_" decak Donghae kesal.

"Uh… _oppa _pelit." Jessica mem_pout_-kan bibirnya, membuat Donghae ingin muntah sendiri melihatnya. "Dia siapamu _oppa? _Sepupumu?"

"Dia tu—"

"_Ne_, aku sepupunya Hae-_hyung!_ Ah, Hae-_hyung, Jessica-jumma_, aku pergi dulu ne~!" Hyukjae segera melesat pergi berlari kekelasnya setelah memanggil Jessica _ahjumma, _tentunya. Donghae yang mendengar itu terkikik geli ingin sekali ia tertawa sampai bergulingan di lantai, namun mengingat dia model itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Ya! Sepupumu tidak ada sopan santunnya!" jerit Jessica kesal. Ah, ingin sekali ia menimpuk _namja _yang tidak mempunyai sopan santun kepadanya itu. "Dan sepertinya aku harus melarangnya untuk mendekati 'mu lagi. Aku cemburu, kau dekat-dekat dengannya _oppa_, meski dia hanya sepupumu saja." Jessica bergelayut manja di lengan Donghae.

Alis Donghae berkedut mendengarnya. Ia pun tersenyum meremehkan kearahnya. "Kalau kau berniat menjauhi dia dariku, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menjadikanmu makanan ikan piranha," ancam Donghae dengan santainya.

Jessica menatap Donghae dengan tatapan merenggut, kesal. "Lho? Dia 'kan hanya sepupumu saja. Lagipula wajahnya tak wajar, ia terlewat manis untuk dibilang _namja_. Atau jangan-jangan dia war—"

Donghae segera menghentakkan lengannya dengan kuat, membuat Jessica—yang sedari tadi bergelayut manja dilengannya— langsung tersentak jatuh. "_Appo! Oppa!" _ringisnya.

"Aku tahu dia memang tak wajar untuk dibilang _namja, _jika mempunyai wajah semanis itu. Tapi aku tidak terima kau mengatainya, dan terlebih berniat menjauhkanku darinya." Donghae menarik nafasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dia _tunangan_ku! Mulai sekarang jangan pernah dekati aku lagi, brengsek!"

Jessica—yang masih terduduk dilantai— terus menatap punggung Donghae yang sudah hampir menghilang dibalik keramaian. "Tu… tunangan? _Are you kidding me, oppa? _Aku tahu dia manis, tapi masa hanya karena itu kau berubah menjadi, iuh… _gay?" _

Oh, andai Donghae mendengar decakan terakhir Jessica, mungkin ia sudah melempar bangku bahkan meja kearah _yeojya _yang benar-benar cantik diluar itu. _Gay_? Oh, bagaimana jika Jessica benar-benar tahu bahwa Donghae juga terlahir dari pasangan yang sesama jenis? Ah, setidaknya itu hal yang bagus karena Donghae tak perlu ribet-ribet untuk menyingkirkan _yeojya _gatel minta digaruk itu.

-oOo-

Berulang kali Hyukjae menghela nafasnya. Kejadian sebelum _bell, _dan kejadian saat sepulang sekolah kemarin, masih teringat jelas dikepalanya. Jessica sang pemilik yayasan sekolah? Oh, ayolah ingin sekali Hyukjae menghajar _yeojya _itu. Tapi untuk apa? Tak ada hubungannya bukan antara dia dengan _yeojya _itu? Tapi _yeojya _itu selalu saja mendekati Hae-_nya_—

—tunggu! Hae-_nya_? Sejak kapan ia menganggap Donghae begitu penting dihidupnya? Ia pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. _'Tidak. Oke, Hyuk. Kau tidak mungkin suka dengan _sunbae super_ mesum itu!' _

"_Oppa, waeyo? _Sedari tadi kau melamun?" Suara _yeojya _yang duduk dibelakangnya, membuat dirinya segera menoleh kebelakang.

Hyukjae tersenyum canggung. Tapi bukankah _yeojya _yang duduk dibelakangnya ini Krystal Jung? Berarti dia adik Jessica 'kan? Tapi kenapa sikap mereka berbeda? Entahlah, Hyukjae tak mau ambil pusing untuk hal itu.

"Tidak. Hanya sedang kepikiran sesuatu," jawab Hyukjae sekenanya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan _yeojya _itu, ia menyeringai menatap Hyukjae. "_Oppa, _ada masalah ya sama _namjachingu_, _oppa?" _tanyanya.

Hyukjae mengernyit bingung, bagaimana bisa Krystal tahu bahwa ia mempunyai _namjachingu _bukan _yeojyachingu? _"Eng… sebenarnya bukan masalah sih, hanya saja aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku…"

Choi Sulli—_yeojya _yang sedari tadi duduk disebelah Krytal dan mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Krystal dan Hyukjae—menepuk tangannya kencang, membuat beberapa pasang mata beralih menatapnya dan beruntung sekali kelas mereka sedang jam kosong sekarang. "Aku tahu!" serunya semangat.

"Yah, Sulli-ah kau tahu apa, eh?"

"Aku tahu! Hyukjae _oppa_ pasti bingung mempunyai perasaan yang sama atau tidak dengan tunangan _oppa, _aku benar 'kan?" Sulli menatap Hyukjae dengan sedikit menyeringai ala _fujoshi _yang mendapatkan mangsa pasangan _YAOI _baru.

Hyukjae menatap ngeri kearah Sulli, dan dengan segera ia menganggukan kepalanya takut-takut.

"Seharusnya kau bilang seperti itu dari tadi _oppa_," gerutu Krystal yang merasa kalah dengan _chairmate_-nya itu. "_Eng… _kalau _oppa _tidak yakin siapa orang yang _oppa_ sukai, coba _oppa _pejamkan mata _oppa_, dan bayangkan. Yang muncul dalam pikiran _oppa_ adalah orang yang _oppa _sayang~!" jelas Krystal panjang lebar. Dan Sulli ikut menganggukan kepalanya, tanda setuju.

Meskipun terdengar '_aneh'_ ditelinga Hyukjae. Tapi toh Hyukjae mencobanya juga. Ia memejamkan matanya secara perlahan, dan kemudian berpusat memikirkan _'orang'_ yang akan muncul didalam benaknya. Perlahan wajah orang yang dalam benaknya terlihat, dari mozaik, hingga keburam, dan perlahan-lahan terlihat sangat sempurna.

_**Deg **_

Hyukjae membuka matanya cepat. Kedua gadis yang memberinya ide itu, kini menatapnya dengan alis tertaut. "_Gwaechanayo? _Siapa yang kau lihat, _oppa?"_ tanya keduanya serempak. Sepertinya jiwa _fujoshi _mereka mengalir terlalu menggebu-gebu.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan PSP-nya menoleh kearah Hyukjae, dan kedua gadis _fujoshi _akut itu. Ia pun menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya mendengarkan pembicaraan bocah seperti mereka tidaklah buruk, yah begitulah pemikiran Kyuhyun kali ini. "Hae-_hyung_, ya?" celetuk Kyu, membuat kedua gadis _fujoshi _itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau dengar itu, Sulli?" Kedua mata para gadis _fujoshi _itu bertemu. Mereka pun menautkan kedua tangan mereka satu sama lain.

"Kyaaaaaaa~! Hae _oppa, _dengan Hyukkie _oppa _adalah tunangan_!_" jerit mereka bersamaan, membuat beberapa pasang mata kembali melirik kearah mereka. "_Chukkae, oppa!" _

"Tu… tunggu! Krystal, Sulli-ah, dan kau Kyu…! Aku tahu yang tersirat dibenakku wajah mesum _sunbae_ itu. Tapi…" Hyukjae memberi jeda dikalimatnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya secara perlahan. "Hei! Ini gila! Aku tidak mungkin benar-benar suka dengan _sunbae_ mesum itu!"

Mendengar protes dari Hyukjae, Sulli menggerakan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah Hyukjae. "Tidak. Ralat ucapanmu Tuan Kim—ehem—maksudku Nyonya Lee, bukan tidak mungkin tapi _belum_. Jadi kau belum benar-benar merasakannya, dan…"

"…sebentar lagi kau akan merasakannya, Hyukkie _umma~!_" goda Sulli dan Krystal secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum geli, melihat sahabatnya menjadi korban keegoisan dua gadis _fujoshi _itu.

"Ugh… terserah kalian!" renggut Hyukjae kesal, ia mem_pout_-kan bibirnya.

-oOo-

"_Aku pulang~!" ujar Donghae dan segera memasuki rumahnya yang hanya ditinggali oleh dirinya dan Hyukjae. Ia pun segera menaruh sepatu sekolahnya di rak sepatu. Hari ini ia pulang agak telat, karena ada kegiatan pemotretan yang mendadak. _

_Sepi dan gelap. _

_Itulah kesan yang Donghae dapatkan pertama kali saat melihat ruang tamunya yang gelap. "Apa mungkin Hyukkie menginap lagi dirumah Junsu?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Tidak peduli, karena merasa lelah akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat, dan tidur di kasurnya yang empuk. _

_**Kriet~! **_

_Mata Donghae membulat sempurna ketika mendapati Hyukjae-nya tengah tidur dengan tengkurap (?) dan hanya memakai selembar kemeja yang kebesaran—Donghae yakin bahwa kemeja itu adalah miliknya—, dan tanpa mengenakan bawahan sama sekali. _

"_Hae~ kau sudah pulang~?" tanya Hyukjae dengan suara yang sedikit er… mendesah. Hyukjae segera bangun dari tempat tidur mereka, dan menghampiri Donghae yang masih terdiam, membatu. Dengan perlahan ia membelai wajah Donghae, lama kelamaan tangan Hyukjae semakin nakal untuk membelai—uhuk— bagian selatan tubuh Donghae. _

_Jemari-jemari indahnya dengan perlahan memegang ziper celana Donghae, dan menurunkannya. "Hyukkie, jangaan!" _

_Hyukjae segera mendongakkan kepalanya dengan tatapan memohon, matanya yang sendu, wajahnya yang memerah itu membuat Donghae benar-benar ingin memakannya. "_Jebaaaal~! _Hae, aku mohon!" pohon Hyukjae. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Donghae, Hyukjae segera mengeluarkan 'adik kecil' Donghae yang meminta untuk dimanjakan. _

_Dengan lihai lidah Hyukjae menjilati kepala 'Donghae kecil'. Sesekali ia menekankan lidahnya tepat di lubang keluarnya cairan putih milik Donghae. "Eng… aaaah…"_

* * *

**BRUSSSH **

Darah segar keluar dari hidung Donghae begitu saja. Dengan segera ia mengelap hidungnya dengan saputangan miliknya.

Siwon yang sedang membaca _al-kitab_ nya langsung menghentikkan kegiatannya. Dan menatap Donghae sangsi. "Beruntung kau Shim _seosaengnim_ tak mengajar hari ini, _pervertHae!_" decak Siwon.

Donghae yang masih sibuk menahan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, hanya nyengir tak bersalah. "Habis, aku tak sengaja memikirkan Hyukkie-KU, kau tahu? Aa~ kenapa dia begitu _sexy_!"

Helaan nafas malas keluar dari dua belah bibir _namja _berlesung pipi itu. "Oh, ayolah Hae. Kita sekarang sedang disekolah… dan kuharap kau seharusnya hanya berpikiran mesum di rumah saja Hae," protes Siwon. Siwon melirik kebagian bawah Donghae, ia memutar kedua matanya malas. "Lihat bagian bawahmu menyempit, Hae…"

Donghae nyengir tak jelas. Ia pun segera menepuk Siwon dengan tangan kirinya—tangan kanannya masih menahan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya—, "Siwon-ah, kurasa aku benar-benar akan kekurangan darah untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya."

"Kau berniat membolos lagi, eh?"

"Tentu saja, dan setidaknya aku ingin memanjakan mataku sebentar~" Donghae segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

Siwon kembali menghela nafasnya melihat sahabatnya itu. "Dasar, jika dia bukan sahabat Kibum mungkin aku sudah berpura-pura tak mengenalnya."

-oOo-

Merasa bosan, dengan gadis _fujoshi_ yang menuntutnya untuk bercerita bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Hae, bagaimana ia bisa bertunangan, dan hal semacamnya yang berhubungan antara dirinya dengan _sunbae super-ultra-mega _mesum itu, ia memutuskan untuk keluar kelasnya setelah memohon izin ke toilet dari ketua kelasnya dengan susah payah.

_**Bugh **_

Demi hal-hal sialan yang pernah ia alami, siapa yang berani menubruknya seperti ini? Hyukjae segera mengangkat kepalanya mencari tahu pelaku yang membuat pantatnya mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Matanya segera menyipit melihat _namja brunette _yang kini sedang menutupi hidungnya dengan saputangan yang terdapat bercak-bercak darah.

Ia pun segera bangkit dari jatuhnya yang tidak elit, dan menghampiri Donghae. "Hae? Kau berdarah…" ucapnya dengan nada—yah bisa dibilang—lembut dan sedikit terkejut. Hyukjae segera menurun 'kan tangan kanan Donghae yang sedari tadi menutupi hidungnya. Dengan perlahan Hyukjae mengelap darah segar yang mengalir dari hidung Donghae. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya dan kemudian menatap Donghae, heran. "Kau tidak habis berkelahi 'kan?"

Donghae balas menatap Hyukjae dengan heran. Berkelahi? Hei, yang menyebabkan dirinya mimisan seperti ini 'kan dirinya—ah, tidak semuanya salah Hyukjae sih. Ia hanya memilih untuk diam, membiarkan tunangannya—yang biasanya marah-marah tak jelas— menjadi khawatir. Yah, setidaknya Donghae senang, _namja _pirang itu sudah mulai perhatian kepadanya.

_Namja brunette _itu mengadahkan kepalanya, agar darah segar karena hal tak senonoh itu keluar lagi. Setelah yakin tak keluar lagi, Donghae segera menangkupkan tangannya diwajah Hyukjae. "Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, _chagi_…" Ia pun mengecup bibir Hyukjae dengan lembut, "Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku," ucapnya.

Donghae kembali mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, dan Hyukjae memejamkan matanya.

_**Jepret **_

Suara kamera, membuat Donghae dan Hyukjae segera menoleh. Di sekelilingnya entah kenapa jadi ramai, dan kebanyakan dari mereka mengeluarkan kamera ponselnya seolah untuk memotret maupun untuk merekam.

"Ya, Sulli-ah… kenapa bunyi, eh?" gerutu Krystal saat tahu suara kamera yang berbunyi itu berasal dari ponsel Sulli.

"Yang penting aku dapat~!" ujar Sulli sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Ya, kalian! Bubar-bubar!" usir Hyukjae kesal. Dan mengusir teman-teman kelasnya yang sebagian adalah _fujodanshi _itu.

"Uh…_umma_, pelit!" Sulli dan Krystal menjulurkan lidah mereka sebelum kembali memasuki kelasnya.

Hyukjae yang diperlakukan begitu oleh kedua _classmate_-nya hanya merasa geram. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang menautkan sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar _namjachingu_-nya itu dipanggil _umma _oleh kedua gadis yang baru memasuki kelasnya. "_Umma?" _

Hyukjae yang mendengarkan gumaman Donghae, langsung memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae dengan polos. "_Gwaechana?_" tanyanya.

Melihat wajah polos—minta dimakan—dari Hyukjae, Donghae langsung memundurkan langkahnya. Dan kemudian mengatur nafasnya. '_Tahan Hae… lakukan hukuman Hyukkie, dirumah, jangan di sekolah, jadi kau harus sabar Hae!_' batinnya.

"_Gwaechana?_" Hyukjae mengulang pertanyaannya.

"_Ne, gwaechana. _Hyukkie, aku kembali ke kelas dulu! _Bye!" _Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae sekilas dan langsung berlari kembali kekelasnya. Ia rasa ia membatalkan niatannya untuk membolos pelajaran barang satu jam, jika sudah mendapat asupan gizi yang cukup untuk dirinya.

Melihat Donghae yang sudah menghilang, Hyukjae langsung menjedugkan kepalanya kedinding kelasnya, membuat _classmates-_nya _sweatdrop _seketika. "Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku mendadak jadi baik begitu didepannya! Dan apa tadi? Hampir menerima—uhuk— ciumannya!" decaknya.

"Sudah aku bilang, _oppa _sebenarnya suka dengan Hae _oppa, _hanya saja _oppa _belum mau—atau tidak mau mengakuinya."

**-To Be Continued- **


	5. Chapter 6

_**Previous Chapter : **_

_Melihat Donghae yang sudah menghilang, Hyukjae langsung menjedugkan kepalanya kedinding kelasnya, membuat classmates-nya sweatdrop seketika. "Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku mendadak jadi baik begitu didepannya! Dan apa tadi? Hampir menerima__—__uhuk__—__ ciumannya!" decaknya. _

"_Sudah aku bilang, oppa sebenarnya suka dengan Hae oppa, hanya saja oppa belum mau__—__atau tidak mau mengakuinya."_

* * *

_**Warning : **__OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), shounen-ai, skip time, failed Humor, skip time, etc_

_**All Cast **__belongs to GOD, their parents, and themselves_

_**Bad Boy **__Owned by Akari Sato_

* * *

Hyukjae menghentikan kegiatannya—menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding tak bersalah itu. Ia melihat ke arah dua gadis —yang selalu menganggunya sedari tadi— _fujoshi_ yang kini sedang berdiri di depan daun pintu, dengan posisi Krystal—sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada—menyandar di daun pintu, dan Sulli yang berdiri di sebelah Krystal sambil membaca sebuah komik—yang ber_cover_ dua orang pemuda yang sedang berciuman. Yah, dua pasangan _fujoshi _itu kembali lagi setelah melihat Donghae yang sudah pergi dari kelasnya.

"Apa tadi kata kalian?" tanya Hyukjae. Ia tak ingin sibuk berkutat dengan apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh kedua gadis yang mungkin _abnormal _daripada gadis-gadis yang pernah di temui olehnya sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau menyukai Hae _oppa," _jawab Sulli cepat.

Krystal menganggukan kepalanya, "Dan kau … hanya belum mau mengakuinya." Krystal menimpalinya. Ia pun menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih terdiam, dan kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Hyukjae dengan gemas, membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan. "Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan pikiran."

Sulli pun menutup buku komik yang sedang dibacanya. Ia pun menghampiri Krystal dan Hyukjae. Ia mencondongkan badannya, dan menatap kedua iris cokelat milik Hyukjae dengan seksama. "Sesekali ikuti instingmu, meski tidak akan tepat seratus persen." Yah, entah karena apa dua orang _fujoshi _akut berbeda pendapat itu sejalan sekarang.

Hyukjae terpaku, sejujurnya ia bingung kenapa dua gadis ini terlalu menggebu-gebu dengan urusan pribadi miliknya. Tangannya meraih pergelengan tangan milik Krystal—yang masih mencubit pipinya dengan gemas— dan menurunkannya. Ia pun sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari kedua gadis itu. "Mengikuti insting? Apa maksud kalian" tanya Hyukjae setelah mempunyai ruang lingkup untuk bernafas.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Hyukjae, Krystal memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan, "Insting selalu mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jadi…"

"Ikuti instingmu, jangan mengikuti pikiranmu. Biarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan alurnya." Sulli menimpali tanpa memandang Hyukjae, sepertinya ia sudah kembali sibuk dengan buku komik yang sedang dibacanya.

Hyukjae kembali berkelebat dengan pikirannya, ia tak mengerti. Jika ia harus mengikuti insting-nya, kemungkinan sesuatu yang '_tidak benar'_ bisa terjadi, tapi jika ia harus mengikuti jalan pikirannya sama saja ia membohongi perasaannya 'kan?

"Biarkan Hae _oppa _yang menjadi dominan dalam hubungan kalian, dan kau tetap jadi yang resesif dalam hubungan kalian, ingat itu _uri umma _yang cantik~!" ucap Krystal seolah mengerti wajah Hyukjae yang terdiam.

-oOo-

_Bell _istirahat berdentang, membuat kebanyakan siswa segera berlari keluar kelas untuk ke kantin, atau sekedar menghampiri temannya dan mengajak memakan bekal bersama-sama. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang kini sedang menatap malas layar ponselnya. Jemari-jemari kurus miliknya segera mengetik pesan untuk _namjachingu_-nya, _Lee Hyukjae__—_yah, setidaknya marga Hyukjae akan berubah sebentar lagi.

—

_**To** : Hyukkie Chagi_

_**Subject :** (none) _

_Chagi, hari ini aku pulang telat__—__atau setidaknya pulang pagi. Yunho-hyung, sudah menungguku. Sepulang sekolah kau harus langsung pulang, dan jangan nakal untuk menggoda lelaki hidung belang dengan memasang wajah imutmu, chagi :O Sampai Jumpa di atas ranjang._

_—_

_**Send**_

Tak mau terkena amarah dari Managernya—Yunho—Donghae segera mengambil tasnya, dan pergi keluar kelas. Setidaknya ia sudah izin ke guru yang akan mengajar di kelas jam berikutnya. Donghae berjalan dengan santainya menuju ke parkiran untuk mengambil motornya.

Tanpa mempedulikan sepasang mata yang sedang memperhatikannya. Iris cokelat milik gadis bermarga Jung itu tetap menatap Donghae, hingga akhirnya Donghae menghilang dari balik gerbang sekolah. "Katakan selamat tinggal kepada tunanganmu itu _oppa~!_ Sebab mungkin kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi," ucap Jessica dan tertawa dengan nistanya.

Suara tepuk tangan membuat Jessica menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok dua orang _yeojya, _yang sedang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya_. _

"Wah… wah, jadi ini yang dilakukan oleh _putri kesayangan _ketua Yayasan?" decak Sulli kagum, dan sekaligus tersenyum manis.

Krystal menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya berada di pelipisnya. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kecewa. "Kau memalukan nama keluarga Jung, _eon_," ucapnya nada kekecewaan tersirat dengan jelas dalam setiap suku kata yang disebutkannya.

"Se… sejak kapan kalian berada di sini?" Jessica bertanya kepada dua gadis itu, tanpa mempedulikan ucapan-ucapan kekecewaan yang terlontar oleh kedua _yeojya _di hadapannya.

"Ternyata selain mengecewakan kau juga kejam." Krystal merenggut dengan mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Berbeda dengan Sulli yang menatap Jessica dengan polos.

"Sejak kapan? Kami baru saja di sini kok. Awalnya kami berniat menyapamu, _eonni_. Tapi ternyata, kau malah mau menganggu hubungan Hyukkie _umma_ dan Hae _appa…" _jelas Sulli. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan wajah keterjutan yang semakin terlihat di wajah Jessica saat dia menyebut Hyukkie '_umma_' dan Hae '_appa_'.

"Kalian mendukung hubungan tak normal yang terjadi antara si Monyet manis itu dan Hae _oppa? _Kalian menjijikan! Dan kau Krystal Jung! Kau ingin nama sekolah ini tercemar hanya karena hubungan sesama jenis? Aku tak tahu apa reaksi _appa_ jika kuberitahu segala hal tentangmu yang mendukung hubungan terlarang itu," marah Jessica kepada keduanya.

Krystal yang tadi mem_pout_-kan bibirnya, memutar kedua bola matanya,malas. "Tidak perlu kau terka bagaimana reaksi _appa_ jika mengetahui salah satu anak gadisnya mendukung—bahkan sangat mendukung hubungan sesama jenis, sebab dia sudah mengetahuinya. Dan sekarang … apa baik ya jika aku menerka bagaimana reaksi _appa _jika _putri kesayangannya _ingin menghancurkan hubungan kisah cinta yang murni milik sepasang kekasih yang ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan?" ucap Krystal dan kembali menyeringai memandang wajah Jessica yang terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"_What? Appa _sudah tahu tentang kebiasaan burukmu?" pekik Jessica, yang dijawab dengan anggukan kemenangan oleh Krystal. "Aish, lebih baik kalian jangan mengangguku!" marah Jessica. Ia mendorong kedua pundak gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu, dengan kasar.

_GREB_

Sulli dan Krystal mengenggam kedua pergelangan tangan milik Jessica secara bersamaan. "Setidaknya kau bisa mengatakan _'jangan menganggu' _kepada dirimu sendiri," ucap Sulli.

"Jangan menganggu mereka lagi, _eonni_!" timpal Krystal dengan penuh penekanan. Ia menangkup wajah kakaknya dengan kedua tangannya, dan menatap iris cokelat milik Jessica dengan lembut. "Aku tahu kau membenci hubungan sesama jenis, aku tahu itu! Tapi … aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau menyukai seorang lelaki yang terlahir dari rahim seorang _namja_? Jika kau memang membenci itu aku rasa kau akan segera lari, yah beruntung Hae _oppa _tidak memilihmu, _eonni…"_

Bagaikan tertusuk seribu jarum di tubuhnya. Kedua mata Jessica —untuk kesekian kalinya kembali membulat sempurna. Ia menatap manik cokelat adiknya, tidak ada kebohongan. Adiknya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lalu … untuk apa selama ini ia mengejar seorang lelaki dari hubungan yang —menurutnya— menjijikan itu? Apakah dia hanya kagum, sehingga tidak mengetahui seluk beluk orang yang dicintainya? Ia pun memeluk tubuh Krystal dengan erat, meluapkan rasa penyesalannya.

-oOo-

Hyukjae tersenyum-senyum saat melihat _message _dari Donghae. Yah, ia senang saat Donghae memberitahunya bahwa ia akan pulang pagi. Dengan begitu ia akan bebas untuk tidur, bermain, dan menyetel kembali video-video yang tidak boleh dilihat oleh anak kecil seperti _author_ (?) di laptopnya. Yah, meski sedikit tersedak roti yang dimakannya saat membaca satu kalimat paling akhir yang sangat ambigu di otaknya. _Sampai jumpa di atas ranjang. What the…? _

Ia kembali melahap roti berisikan selai _strawberry _kesukaannya. Dan tangan kirinya mengetik balasan untuk Donghae. Senyuman menyeringai—walau membuatnya semakin manis— terpampang di wajahnya.

—

_**To** : Pervert Sunbae _

_**Subject** : (none) _

_Ne, ne~ kau tidak pulang juga tidak masalah, sunbae :P Aku akan mengunci rumah agar kau tidak masuk nanti malam. Jadi kita tidak akan berjumpa ehem di atas ranjang, muehehe~ :D_

_—_

_**Send **_

Baru saja ingin menyesap minumannya, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Namun kali ini bukan pesan masuk tapi—

_GULP _

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya saat melihat panggilan masuk dari Donghae. Dengan ragu ia mengangkatnya dan mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinganya.

"Yeoboseyo, _anak nakal_~!" Suara baritone dari seberang sana membuat sedikit geli sekitar perutnya, dan degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

Hyukjae menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, dan menarik nafasnya. Mencoba menetralkan rasa yang menggelitik tak menentu di sekitar perutnya. "Hae, ada apa?" tanyanya sebiasa mungkin—meski sebenarnya ia sedikit takut, Hae akan marah-marah karena _message_-nya—yang bisa dibilang sedikit kurang hajar itu.

"Ani_. Hanya saja aku merindukan suaramu." _

_**Blush **_

Entah karena apa. Hyukjae merasa seluruh aliran darah di tubuhnya, tiba-tiba mengalir di kepalanya, dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

"_Kau sudah makan, eh?" _tanya Donghae lagi.

"_Ne, _baru saja selesai… Hae sendiri?"

"_Belum. Tapi setidaknya nanti malam aku akan memakanmu, _chagi~"

_**Blush **_

Wajah Hyukjae kembali memerah. Aish, sepertinya menanyakan _'apa kau sudah makan'_ ke Donghae, adalah salah satu kesalahan fatal. Dengan segera dia mengrutuki dirinya sendiri. Dan ingin melempar ponsel yang kini digenggamnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang beradu _game _dengan Changmin di sudut belakang kelas ini, namun ia urungkan niatannya itu mengingat ponsel itu mahal. "Ya! Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, _sunbae mesum!" _ujarnya dengan penekanan kata pada _'mesum'_.

"_Huh? Kau 'kan belum ku kasih hukuman_…" Terdengar dari telpon Donghae bersua tak terima. Hyukjae menautkan sebelah alisnya. Hukuman? Hukuman apa? Setidaknya begitulah pikiran Hyukjae sekarang. "_Ah, _chagi~! _Aku harus balik ke sesi pemotretan, sampai jumpa__—__"_

"_Ne_, sampai jumpa…"

"—_di atas ranjang~!" _lanjut Donghae pelan. Dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Hyukjae mem_pout_kan bibirnya, dan menggerutu kecil tentang hal bodoh yang diucapkannya di telpon, dan hal ambigu yang diucapkan Donghae dari seberang sana. Sejujurnya ia juga tak mengerti, kenapa dirinya bisa dengan mudah berbicara dengan Donghae tanpa ada '_perdebatan_' kecil di dalamnya, dan apa-apaan tadi? _Blushing? What the! _Apa ia sedang berada di ambang kematian sekarang, dan mendadak berbuat 'lucu' dihadapan—yah, meski tidak secara langsung— Lee Donghae? Oke, itu mungkin.

Hyukjae mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, dan menautkan kedua tangannya. "Tuhan … jika kau memang ingin mengambil nyawaku, ambil saja. Tapi jangan biarkan aku berbuat baik ke _sunbae _mesum itu …" mohonnya yang terdengar sangat aneh. Kyuhyun yang—tidak sengaja— melihat ke arah _chairmate _nya itu, hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop _ria.

-oOo-

Suara desahan dan erangan _namja _terdengar dari kamar dengan nuansa biru itu. Pemuda pirang-platina itu hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya melihat sepasang pemuda yang sedang bercumbu di dalam layar laptopnya. Tangannya meremas sebongkahan daging—yang tidak begitu terlihat— yang masih tertutupi oleh kain celana seragam sekolahnya. Yah, Hyukjae sedang menikmati salah satu koleksi _gayporn _miliknya, meski mempunyai yang _straigh _entah mengapa ia lebih merasakan sensasinya (?) saat menonton _gayporn._

Beruntung tidak ada Donghae, dengan begitu ia bisa memulai solo karirnya. Ia membuka seluruh pakaian bawahnya, hingga menyisakan selembar kemeja—seragam sekolah— yang masih dikenakannya.

Tangannya mengelus-elus _junior_nya yang sudah berdiri tegak. "Ternyata kau memang tidak sabar ya…?" gumamnya kepada _junior_nya. Dengan segera tangannya bergerak dan mengenggam _junior_nya, dan mulai mengocoknya secara perlahan, sesuai dengan irama.

"Ahhnn… Engh… asshhh…" Desahan dan lenguhan keluar dari bibir Hyukjae. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangannya kepada adik kecilnya itu. Merasa ingin memuntahkan sesuatu dari _junior_nya, Hyukjae segera mengocok _junior_nya semakin cepat. "Angh… ENGH…"

_Splurt~! _

Cairan kental milik Hyukjae mengalir dengan deras dari kepala _junior_nya, hingga menyiprat di kemeja seragam milik Hyukjae, seprai, dan mukanya sendiri. Ia menjilati cairan kental yang mengenai mukanya dengan biasa—tanpa rasa jijik di dalamnya.

Dengan segera Hyukjae bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan membersihkan 'hasil' pekerjaannya tadi dan mematikan laptopnya. Ia segera meraih handuk dan sepasang piyama dari dalam kopernya—yang belum sempat di bereskan. "Lebih baik aku segera mandi…"

Selang beberapa menit Hyukjae mendekam di kamar mandi—sekaligus melakukan solo karir keduanya. Ia segera kembali berbaring di kasurnya—yang sudah rapih. Berguling sana-sini tak menentu, di liriknya jam weker yang berada di meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit. Seandai dirinya tak lupa membawa komik-komik dari rumahnya, atau tidak meminjam kepada dua gadis gila yang sedari tadi membuntutinya di sekolah.

"Bosan~!" gerutunya. Ia melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di sebelah jam weker. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Bahkan sekedar pesan dari orang yang selama ini di sebut _sunbae super-ultra-mega _mesum itu tidak ada. "Dia sedang apa y—" Menyadari kata-kata 'aneh' yang hampir terlontar dari mulutnya, ia segera menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, Hyukkie! Tidak lagi!"

"Aish, daripada memikirkan _sunbae_ mesum itu sedang apa, lebih baik aku tidur…" ucapnya cepat. Ia pun segera meraih guling dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

-oOo-

Donghae melirik jam tangannya. Sudah jam satu malam waktu setempat, dan dirinya baru sampai rumah. Baru saja ia ingin memasukkan kunci cadangan miliknya ke lubang kunci, namun saat ia mendorong sedikit pintunya, pintu sudah terbuka. "Aish, dasar ceroboh… bagaimana jika ada apa-apa coba?"

Gelap. Itulah satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Donghae saat melihat ruang tamunya. Dengan segera ia berjalan ke dalam kamarnya, untuk mengistirahatkan diri tentunya. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia harus menggagahkan Hyukjae dalam kondisi—ah, ralat. Sepertinya kapan pun dia bisa menggagahi Hyukjae.

_**Kriet…**_

Donghae menghela nafasnya. Kamarnya benar-benar gelap. Bagai tak ada yang menempati rumah ini saja, begitulah pikirnya. Ia pun menekan saklar lampu yang berada di sebelah pintu.

_Gulp _

Donghae menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Hyukjae tertidur dengan _naked, _selimut—yang sepertinya tadi menutupi tubuhnya— yang tersingkap. Ia melihat ke sebelah tempat tidurnya, ada sepasang piyama berwarna _baby blue_ yang berserakan. "Aish, kau selalu menggodaku tanpa sadar, anak nakal~!"

Tak mau menunggu lama, ia segera menghampiri Hyukjae. Dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Ia mecium bibir Hyukjae dengan lembut, "Terimakasih atas ucapan selamat datangnya, _chagi~!_" bisiknya di telinga Hyukjae, meski Hyukjae tidak bergeming atau pun apa sepertinya dia benar-benar terlelap sekarang.

Donghae mencium batang leher milik Hyukjae yang jenjang. Jilat, gigit, jilat itu yang terus dilakukannya hingga menyisakan tanda berwarna biru kemerahan di leher Hyukjae. Hyukjae menggeliat pelan saat Donghae menggigit lehernya. "Engh…" lenguh Hyukjae tak sadar.

Tanpa mempedulikan 'mangsa'nya akan sadar atau tidak. Ciuman panas Donghae yang tadi di leher Hyukjae, kini berpindah ke daerah dadanya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat kedua _nipple _merah muda kecokelatan milik Hyukjae. "Sepertinya kau memang ingin jadi makan malamku, sa—"

_**Bugh **_

Donghae memegang kepalanya yang di pukul oleh seseorang dari belakangnya. Ia pun menoleh—masih tetap mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi tindak kekerasan orang yang bahkan tidak—ah maksudnya belum diketahui Donghae, siapa. "Ya! _Hyung, _sakit! Dan bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dalam rumah ini?" tanya Donghae begitu melihat sosok _namja _yang tengah memegang majalah, bersiap untuk memukul dirinya lagi.

"Siapa suruh kau melakukan tindak asusila terhadap boca di bawah umur, eh?" tanya Yesung tanpa mempedulikan Donghae yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir dan menggerutu, sebal. "Dan kenapa rumah tidak kau kunci? Kau ingin membiarkan maling atau semacamnya masuk, dan melihat tubuh Hyukkie, dan kalian bisa memperkosanya bersamaan, eh?" tuduh Yesung.

"Ya, Hyukkie bukan bocah lagi. Dia hanya berbeda satu tahun dariku. Dan lagi aku tidak akan membagi tubuh Hyukkie kepada siapa pun, _babo!_" ujar Donghae. Ia kembali menatap sinis _calon kakak iparnya _itu. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan dan protesan yang keluar dari mulut Donghae, Yesung hanya mendekati tubuh Hyukjae dan membenahkan selimut yang tersingkap itu. "Bagiku dia masih anak-anak. Lebih baik kau segera pakaikan Hyukkie baju, dan aku bisa segera membawanya untuk sesi pemotretan pagi ini," suruh Yesung. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamar Donghae dan Hyukjae. "Hae … jangan coba-coba untuk menyentuh _namdongsaeng_ 'ku saat aku tidak melihat," ucap Yesung sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar milik Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Mendengar perkataan Yesung, Donghae kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia pun menepuk pipi Hyukjae dengan lembut. "_Chagi, ppali ireona!_ Bangun sayang, Jongwoon-_hyung _'tersayang'mu menjemputmu." Donghae membangunkan Hyukjae dengan tidak ikhlas. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali melarang Hyukjae untuk pergi. Hyukjae hanya melenguh pelan, dan berguling menjauh dari Donghae. Donghae yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hyukjae. "_Chagi~! _Bangun atau kau ingin aku—"

_**BUGH **_

Hyukjae segera bangun dan membuat keningnya dan dagu Donghae bertubrukan. Donghae segera memegang dagunya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia menggerutu kecil, karena ulah kedua kakak beradik keluarga Kim itu.

"Hae! Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Hyukjae polos. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Donghae, yang seolah mengatakan _'kau-memang-benar-benar-nakal!' _

"Ne, aku sudah pulang sedari tadi. Jongwoon_-hyung _menunggumu di luar. Dan lebih baik kau segera berpakaian sebelum kumakan sekarang juga," ucap Donghae usil sambil menunjuk tubuh Hyukjae yang topless—demi keamanan bagian bawah sudah _author _amankan (?) dengan selimut.

"Eh?" Hyukjae langsung melihat arah jemari Donghae yang menunjuknya. "_MWOYA? _K-kau memper—"

"—YA! Aku tidak mengapa-apakan dirimu—setidaknya belum mengapa-apakan mu sampai si _babo _itu datang," tadah Donghae cepat sebelum Hyukjae mengeluarkan kata-kata ambigu dari mulutnya. "Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur tak mengenakan piyama, eh? Malam hari ini sangat dingin _babo!_" lanjut Donghae dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ehehe… _Mi-mian_, kebiasaan lama saat di rumah. Lebih baik kau menemani Jongwoon_-hyung! _Aku ingin memakai baju dulu." Hyukjae mengusir Donghae dengan sebelah tangan ia kibaskan ke arah pintu kamarnya, dan sebelah tangan lagi menahan selimut untuk menutupi badannya yang _topless_.

Dengan berat hati Donghae segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar, dan tentunya dengan mulut yang berkomat-kamit. "Ah, _chagi! _Lebih baik kau segera tutup lehermu dengan sebuah plester," ucap Donghae sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi.

Hyukjae terdiam dengan tangan yang memegang lehernya—begitu Donghae menunjuk lehernya.

1 detik… tak ada reaksi

4 detik… Hyukjae sedang mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi

10 detik… Kedua mata Hyukjae membulat sempurna.

"_MWOYA_!"

_**-To Be Continued- **_


	6. Chapter 7

_**Warning : **OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), YAOI/BL, skip time, failed humor, etc._

_**All Cast **belongs to GOD  
_

_**Bad Boy **Owned by Akari Sato_

* * *

Hyukjae segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengambil pakaiannya dari lemarinya, dan kemudian memakainya dengan cepat. Tangannya kembali berkutat dengan isi tas P3K-nya mencari sebuah plester.

"Aish, jangan bilang saat ini tidak ada plester?" Hyukjae segera melempar kotak P3K itu dengan tak tentu arah. Kini tangannya beralih mencari sebuah plester di—matanya segera melirik tas sekolah Donghae. Ia berharap di dalam tas _sunbae _sekaligus tunangannya itu ada sebuah atau lebih plester.

Dengan perlahan, Hyukjae membuka ziper tas milik Donghae. "Semoga tidak ada hal yang an—" Hyukjae memutuskan ucapannya, matanya membulat sempurna melihat isi tas Donghae. Dengan segera tangannya mengeluarkan isi tas Donghae secara keseluruhan.

"Mwoya? _Sunbae_, ini benar-benar! Apa ini? Kondom, pelumnas, _vibrator, cock ring, _dan aish, kenapa terlalu banyak _sex toys _di dalam tas _sunbae _mesum itu? Apa dia penjual _sex toys _di sekolah? Eh, tapi tujuanmu bukan itu Hyukkie. Plester!" Tangan Hyukjae kembali membongkar isi tas itu. Berharap hal yang dicarinya benar-benar ada.

"Hyukkie? Kau sedang apa? Sebentar lagi kita berangkat, _chagi_!" Suara indah milik Yesung membuatnya sedikit mempercepat gerakannya. Yesung yang tadi memanggil Hyukjae _'chagi' _langsung di_deathglare _oleh Donghae yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"_Ne! Kajja _kita berangkat, _hyung!" _ujar Hyukjae yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, dengan agak berantakan.

Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, dan memasang wajah bingung dan _babo_ saat melihat plester yang menempel di leher Hyukjae. "Lehermu kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk lehernya yang ditutupi sebuah plester.

"Ada _ikan_ yang menciumku dengan ganasnya," ujar Hyukjae sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal, dan melirik Donghae tajam. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang kini hanya sedang tersenyum tak bersalah ke arah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae dan Yesung segera berangkat. Melihat mobil Yesung sudah menjauh dari kediamannya, Donghae langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya, lebih tepatnya menuju kamarnya. Alis Donghae berkedut melihat kamarnya yang berantakkan, terlebih dengan isi tas-nya yang dikeluarkan semua tanpa dibereskan lagi oleh sang pelaku. Membuat beberapa buku pelajaran berserakan di lantai, dan _sex toys _nya bernasib sama dengan buku-bukunya.

Donghae segera menghampiri meja belajarnya, ketika melihat secarik kertas di atas meja belajarnya. Dibukanya dengan perlahan, kertas yang terlipat rapih itu.

_Yak, _Sunbae _kau mesum sekali sampai menjual hal-hal tak senonoh itu di sekolah. Huh, bukannya belajar kau malah menyimpan alat-alat itu dalam tas-mu. Yah, setidaknya bukan urusanku juga sih. Tapi aku harap kau bisa fokus ke pelajaran, _sunbae _mesum. _

Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pesan yang tertulis di secarik kertas itu, ia sungguh tidak menyangka tunangannya yang terkenal _prince of Yadong _di sekolahnya ternyata masih sepolos itu. "Itu bukan untuk ku jual, bodoh. Itu semua tentu saja untuk _bermain-main _denganmu," gumamnya.

-oOo-

Dengan langkah _gontai _Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, pasalnya pagi ini belum sarapan—mencium Hyukjae tentunya. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, dan membuat Donghae hanya menghela nafasnya. "Ada apa Siwon?"

"Siwon?" Orang yang menepuk Donghae mengulang nama Siwon dengan tidak mengerti.

Donghae yang mendengar suara itu, sedikit tercekat. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, berharap pendengarannya tak salah. Matanya membulat, dan detik kemudian ia langsung memeluk tubuh _namja _yang tadi menepuk tubuhnya. "Bummie-ah, _bogoshippo!" _ujarnya.

Kibum—nama _namja _yang menepuk pundak Donghae— hanya tersenyum menerima pelukan dari sahabat kecilnya itu. Mereka berdua pun memasuki kelas mereka—kelas Donghae dan Kibum. Yah, Kibum bukan anak baru di sekolah itu, hanya saja ia meminta izin sebulan untuk mengurus karirnya.

Kibum tersenyum melihat sosok _namjachingu_-nya yang sedang terpaku, "_Annyeong, _Wonnie-_hyung~!" _sapanya ke pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya yang terletak dua meja di belakang Siwon.

Donghae yang melihat wajah Siwon, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau yang _namjachingu-_nya masa tidak tahu, dia pulang dari Amerika hari ini," ucap Donghae pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Siwon.

Tidak peduli dengan ucapan Donghae, Siwon segera menghampiri Kibum. Dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dan Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Terkutuklah kau, Choi Siwon!" gumamnya.

Tangan Donghae dengan segera mengeluarkan iPhone-nya dari saku celananya. Jemari kurusnya mengetik dengan lincahnya di atas layar, _multi touch _iPhone-nya.

_To : Hyukkie Chagi _

_Subject : (none)_

_Kau sekolah atau tidak? Chagi, aku rindu sekali denganmu meski hanya tidak bertemu 5 jam 30 menit. Terlebih aku belum sarapan ;A; aku membutuhkan bibirmu yang menggoda sekarang juga, chagi~! _

_**Send **_

Sepertinya Donghae bisa gila melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang bermesraan, yang kini saling pandang memandang di sebelahnya. Ia berkomat-kamit tak jelas, sesekali terus mendelik kesal ke arah keduanya. "Bisakah kalian bermesraan di tempat lain?" tanyanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari iPhone-nya, menanti jawaban dari Hyukjae.

"Lho? Bukankah kau mempunyai tunangan Hae? Lalu kenapa kau tidak bermesraan dengannya saja?" tanya Kibum. Tanpa mempedulikan sebilah pisau yang menusuk hati Donghae saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tahu Hyukkie itu tunangannya, tapi hingga sekarang ia belum pernah bermesraan. Yah, setidaknya hanya pikiran mesum terus yang selalu terlintas dari otaknya.

"Atau jangan-jangan Hyukjae tidak masuk gara-gara kau semala—"

"Ya! Aku belum—maksudku tidak mengapa-apakannya kok!" potong Donghae cepat. Sebelum Siwon kembali mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh. "Dan dia memang tidak masuk, mungkin."

-oOo-

_**BRAK **_

Suara pintu kelas dibuka dengan kasarnya oleh pemuda berambut pirang-platina, yang kini sedang mengatur nafasnya. Ia melirik ke sekeliling kelasnya, dan kemudian menghela nafasnya lega. Park _seosaengnim _belum masuk ke dalam kelasnya, padahal _bell _pergantian jam pelajaran sudah lewat 10 menit yang lalu.

Hyukjae segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya, dengan peluh yang masih mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Kesiangan?" Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan _playstation portable _kesayangannya bertanya tanpa menoleh, membuat Hyukjae sedikit mendengus melihatnya.

Krystal mengernyitkan matanya, memperjelas pandangannya ke arah leher Hyukjae yang masih tertempel sebuah plester. "_Oppa_, lehermu kenapa? Apa kau habis melakukan s—mph…mpph." Hyukjae segera menutup mulut Krystal dengan tangannya, karena suara Krystal yang cukup besar membuat beberapa pasang mata kembali melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ya, Krystal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Ini hanya luka kecil," tadah Hyukjae sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Tangannya sudah melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Krystal. Kini ia sedang memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah bangku Kyuhyun.

"_Jinjja? _Aku tidak percaya," ucap Sulli, yang masih asyik dengan komik-komik _Shounen-ai _miliknya.

"Aish, terserah kalian," ucap Hyukjae. Ia pun menaruh tasnya di atas meja, dan kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel-nya. Ia pun menautkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat ikon pesan di layar ponselnya, lima pesan, dan 10 missed call, dan itu dari orang yang sama. Lee Donghae. '_Ada apa_ _dengan_ Sunbae _mesum itu?' _

Ia membuka pesan masuk itu, satu per satu. Dan kemudian menghela nafasnya. Inti pesan semuanya sama, Donghae merindukannya dan di tambah dengan alasan tak logis, merindukan dirinya dan membutuhkan ciuman dari dirinya, eh tunggu memang kapan Hyukjae pernah mencium Donghae? Ehem, maksudnya Donghae butuh mencium bibirnya.

_To : Sunbae Mesum_

_Subject : (none)_

_Ya! Sunbae mesum! Kalau kau mau menciumku, cium saja tembok yang berada di dekatmu. Dan anggap itu aku, jadi kau bisa 'kan menciumnya terus-menerus, huahaha. Aku sekolah, _wae_? _Mian_, pesanmu baru kubalas sekarang. _

_**Send **_

Setelah mengirim balasan pesan Donghae, Hyukjae menidurkan kepalanya di atas tas-nya. Tangannya meraba lehernya yang ditempel sebuah plester. "Apa aku benar-benar suka dengan orang itu?"

-oOo-

Donghae merasa benar-benar seperti obat nyamuk sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Dua sahabatnya yang berpacaran itu saling melepas rindu satu sama lain, dan melupakan dirinya yang berjalan di antara keduanya. "Hei, bisakah kalian ingat ada aku di antara kalian berdua?" protes Donghae.

"Ya, jangan pasang muka kusut begitu Hae-ah~!" gurau Kibum. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghae yang masih memasang wajah tertekuk. "Lagipula katamu _namjachingu_-mu, masuk kan hari ini?"

"Ne, tapi aku tidak ingin menganggunya. Aku yakin dia pasti lelah sekarang," ucap Donghae cepat.

"Tumben. Biasanya kau akan segera berlari ke kelasnya, dan kemudian menariknya ke atap, dan menciumnya. Dan sampai di kelas kau akan berfantasi hal yang tak senonoh. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Hyukjae mau menjadi tunanganmu," komentar Siwon, membuat Donghae langsung memicingkan matanya, dan membuat Kibum menahan tawanya.

"_Jinjja? _Jadi selama ini kau selalu berfantasi tak senonoh saat di kelas, Hae? Aish, ternyata kau sudah besar!" goda Kibum. Membuat Donghae men_deathglare _keduanya. "Ah, Lee Hyukjae itu _gravure idol _yang kau pinta datanya dariku 'kan, eh? Aku tak menyangka ternyata tunanganmu idola yang sedang naik daun."

Siwon menautkan alisnya, bingung mendengar pernyataan dari Kibummie-nya. "_Gravure idol? _Maksudmu? Setahuku dia anak polos, meski mendapat julukan _prince of Yadong_—entah dari siapa."

"Ternyata tak ada gunanya menyebunyikan dari Siwon, huh. Ne, Hyukkie-KU adalah Park Ri Rin," jawab Donghae meski bukan dialah yang ditanya. Ia menghela nafasnya, berharap tidak akan ada yang mendengar itu. Kalau ada bisa gawat Hyukkie-_nya _, akan diserang oleh siswa-siswa hidung belang yang ada di sekolah ini.

Siwon memangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Pantas saja selama ini, Donghae selalu _over _dari kejauhan mengawasi Hyukjae. Jadi begitu alasannya.

"Lho? Kukira Hae sudah memberitahumu, Wonnie-_hyung,_" ucap Kibum. Ia menatap _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Tidak. Kurasa dia terlalu pelit untuk membeberkan hal itu," ujar Siwon. Alisnya tertaut saat melihat Hyukjae—yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas dengan sebelah kaki di angkat—dari kejauhan. "Hae, bukankah itu Hyukkie?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Hyukjae.

Donghae dan Kibum mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Siwon menunjuk Hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum saat melihat Hyukkie-_nya _sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sepertinya kelas Hyukjae belum keluar, padahal sudah _bell _istirahat.

"Kau tidak berniat menghampirinya, Hae?" tanya Kibum.

Donghae menggeleng pelan dan kemudian menyeringai. "_Ani_. Biarkan dia sesekali terkena hukuman," ucapnya dan kemudian segera melenggang pergi membiarkan Kibum dan Siwon saling bertatap-tatapan tak mengerti.

-oOo-

Hyukjae segera merenggangkan otot-ototnya, saat sudah terbebas dari hukuman Park _Seosaengnim _karena tertidur di jam pelajarannya. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Jam istirahat akan habis lima menit lagi, dan kelasnya baru keluar? _Hell. _

"Tenang, Hyuk. Park _seosaengnim _bilang kita akan istirahat sampai satu jam pelajaran ke depan." Kyuhyun menjawab wajah kecewa yang terlihat sekali di wajah Hyukjae. Ia menepuk pundak Hyukjae dengan pelan. "_Kajja_, kita ke kantin!"

Hyukjae hanya membiarkan pergelangan tangannya ditarik tak menentu oleh maniak _game _itu. "Kyu… tunggu!" ujar Hyukjae mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyu dari tangannya.

Kyuhyun segera menghentikan langkahnya, dan kemudian menatap Hyukjae bingung. "Eh? Ada apa, Hyuk?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti, pasalnya _chairmate_-nya itu kini menatap dua orang _hoobae—_yang satu mengenakan seragam sekolah dan satunya lagi mengenakan baju olahraga— yang sedang berjalan beriringan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun tahu itu _hoobae? _Tentu dari baju olahraga, dan dasi yang di kenakan.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae segera berlari menghampiri dua orang _hoobae _itu.

"Ya! Hyukkie tunggu!" ujar Kyuhyun dan segera mengejar Hyukjae yang masih berlari menghampiri _hoobae _itu.

"HENRY!" teriak Hyukjae. Membuat salah seorang—yang mengenakan seragam dari dua _hoobae _yang sedang berjalan beriringan menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh ke arah Hyukjae. Kedua mata sipitnya membulat melihat Hyukjae yang bersiap memeluknya.

_**BUGH **_

"_Bogoshippo~!" _Hyukjae tetap memeluk sosok _hoobae _yang dipanggilnya Henry, meski pantat keduanya mencium lantai yang tak berdosa.

Henry mengangkat kepalanya, dilihatnya teman sekelasnya yang sedang menunggunya. Ia pun mengibaskan tangannya, bertanda '_pergilah-duluan-sepertinya-aku-ada-urusan-dengan-hyung-ku.' _Lelaki yang mengenakan baju olahraga itu langsung pergi ke kelasnya meninggalkan Henry, Hyukjae, dan Kyuhyun. Henry pun mengeratkan pelukannya ke Hyukjae. "_Nado bogoshippo, hyung!" _

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sesaat, dan kemudian berdeham pelan. Membuat Hyukjae dan Henry saling melepaskan pelukannya, dan bangkit dari lantai.

"Henry ini Kyu… dan Kyu ini Henry, dia sepupu jauh 'ku…" kenal Hyukjae kepada keduanya. Henry membungkukkan badannya—memberi salam. Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya.

"Ne, Henry-ssi kau mau ikut kami ke kantin?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah~!" jawab Henry setelah menimang-nimang cukup lama. "Itu, Kyuhyun-_hyung_ tak perlu memanggilku dengan embel-embel –ssi," ucap Henry.

"Kau tidak ke kelas, Mochi? _Bell _istirahatkan sebentar lagi berdentang." Hyukjae memandang heran ke arah lelaki berpipi tembam itu.

Henry tersenyum, membuat matanya yang sudah sipit semakin menyipit. "Habis ini masih jam olahraga, _hyung_. Karena aku siswa baru di sini, aku belum mempunyai seragamnya, jadi lebih baik aku tidak ikut sekalian~" jelas Henry.

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban dari sepupunya itu. Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sepupunya bisa langsung akrab dengan _chairmate_-nya itu. Terlebih kini keduanya sedang berjalan beriringan, yah bagaimanapun mereka terlihat sepantaran karena tinggi keduanya sebanding.

"_Hyung, _kau lama," gerutu Henry. Ia pun menarik tangan Hyukjae dan membuat kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Hanya satu di pikiran Hyukjae sekarang, tangan Henry memang halus tapi tidak sehangat tangan Donghae, waktu Donghae mengenggam tangannya. _'Dia sedang apa ya?' _pikirnya.

Kedua tangan Henry dan Hyukjae terus bertautan. Meski Henry hanya terus berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, dan Hyukjae yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia hanya bisa memasrahkan tangannya yang di genggam dengan erat oleh sepupunya itu.

-oOo-

Donghae kembali memandang kesal ke kedua sahabatnya. Dengan seenak jidatnya, Siwon mengusirnya dan menyuruh dirinya bertukar tempat dengan Kibum.

"Jangan memasang wajah tertekuk begitu, Hae!" protes _namja _bergigi kelinci yang sedang menatap Lee _seosaengnim _yang sedang menjelaskan di depan.

"Huh? Tapi bangku 'ku di situ, Minnie-_hyung!" _ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk bangkunya yang di duduki oleh Kibum. Kibum yang merasa di tunjuk, menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang berarti; _'Siapa-suruh-kau-selalu-berniat-menghukum-Hyukjae-?' _

Donghae merinding dan langsung terdiam sesaat. "Ah, di sini aku tidak kelihatan!"

Mendengar Donghae yang kembali berkoar, Sungmin menghela nafasnya tertahan. "Pakai kacamata-mu, aku tahu kau selalu membawanya. Aish, aku heran kenapa saat di depan Hyukkie kau selalu bersikap dewasa, dan di depan teman-temanmu kau selalu bersikap kekanakan," ucap Sungmin. Tangan dan matanya masih terfokus menulis dan mengamati penjelasan Lee _seosaengnim. _

Baru saja ingin mengembalikan tempat kacamatanya, ke kolong mejanya—atau meja Kibum?—, tangannya langsung terhenti, begitu melihat pemandangan kantin dari jendela kelasnya.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Sungmin segera menoleh ke arah Donghae. "Hae _gwaechana?" _

Donghae tak menjawab, ia segera berlari keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan Lee _seosaengnim _yang memanggilnya. _'Siapa bocah yang dicium oleh Hyukkie-KU?' _pikirnya.

Sungmin yang tak mengerti langsung melihat keluar jendela, terlihat di kantin Kyuhyun yang sedang memakan makanannya, Hyukjae yang sedang memakan sepotong roti, dan sosok pemuda berpipi _chubby _yang sedang memakan makanan yang sama dengan Kyu. _'Lalu kenapa Donghae marah? Tidak ada yang salahkan?' _batin Sungmin bertanya-tanya.

Siwon menoleh ke arah Sungmin, dan mengangkat dagunya—meminta penjelasan. Yang dibalas Sumngmin dengan mengendikkan bahu—tidak tahu, dan juga tidak mengerti.

-oOo-

"Hyukkie!" Donghae segera menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih memakan roti berisi selai _strawberry._

"Ada apa, Hae? Kau mau makan denganku, eoh?" tanya Hyukjae dengan polos. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Donghae yang benar-benar kesal, sekarang. Kyuhyun yang menyadari raut wajah Donghae yang berbeda langsung mencubit pinggang Hyukjae pelan, membuat Hyukjae sedikit tersentak. "Ya! Kyu apa maksudmu?" tanya Hyukjae setengah berbisik.

"Kau itu polos, atau kelewat bego sebenarnya, eh? Hae-_hyung_, sedang marah bodoh!" bisik Kyuhyun. Membuat Hyukjae mem_pout_kan bibirnya, pasalnya sudah dua kali _Evil _di sebelahnya mengatainya bodoh.

_**Greb **_

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun menoleh saat melihat bayangan tegap berdiri di tempat mereka duduk, terlebih dengan pergelangan tangan Hyukjae yang dicengkram dengan '_lembut_'nya. "Kyu, boleh kupinjam '_anak nakal'_ ini sebentar?" tanya Donghae dan tersenyum menunjukkan senyuman _angelic_-nya.

_**Gulp **_

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia pun langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan menatapnya dengan tatapan; _'Kyu-tolong-aku-jebal~' _

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Hyukjae, Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya kecil. Dalam pikirannya sekarang, percuma berhadapan dengan _suami _orang yang sedang _cemburu_. Ia pun kembali memasukan sesuap makanan ke mulutnya, tanpa menghiraukan Hyukjae yang sedang diseret oleh Donghae.

"Kyuhyun-_hyung_, Hyukkie-_hyung _ditarik oleh siapa?" tanya Henry yang baru balik dari membeli minuman. Ia memandang Hyukjae yang di seret oleh Donghae dengan _sweatdrop._

Kyuhyun melirik Henry dengan tatapan; _'oh-beruntung-sekali-dirimu-Mochi-jika-kau-ada-disini-tadi-mungkin-kau-sudah-jadi-baku-hantam-ikan-cucut-itu.' _"Dia _sunbae_, sekaligus tunangan sepupumu itu," jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Henry menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. Mengingat wajah orang yang sempat berhenti di sini, dan menyeret Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah Henry mendadak seperti itu, berani bertaru bahwa _hoobae _sekaligus adik sepupu Hyukjae itu juga menyukai Hyukjae. Ia kembali menyuapkan sesendok makanan yang masih tersisa di piringnya.

"…kurasa mereka cocok…!" gumam Henry—masih memasang wajah seriusnya dengan tangan berada di dagu—tampak berpikir. Dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar gumaman Henry langsung tersedak. Dan Kyuhyun harus mencatat satu hal terpenting dalam kamus hidupnya, _'Orang yang bersangkutan dengan Hyukjae, rata-rata adalah orang tak terduga.'_

-oOo-

Donghae melepaskan cengkramannya, dari pergelangan tangan Hyukjae saat mereka sudah berad di tempat awal mereka bertemu. "Siapa yang menciummu terakhir kali?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae menautkan sebelah alisnya, mendengar pertanyaan dari Donghae. Bukankah seharusnya dia tahu siapa yang menciumnya terakhir kali? Kenapa dia harus bertanya hal yang sudah ia ketahui jawabannya? Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Hyukjae. Ia pun menunjuk Donghae, "Kau…"

"Yang kau cium terakhir kali?"

"Aku? Aku belum pernah mencium orang selain kedua orangtuaku, dan Jongwoon-_hyung_ itu pun juga di pipi." Hyukjae semakin heran dengan topik pembicaraan yang terjadi antara dirinya.

"Kau bohong!" Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae, dan menjilat bibir Hyukjae sesaat. "Lalu _hoobae _yang bersamamu di kantin? Aku melihatmu dari ruang kelasku, kau sedang berciuman dengannya."

Hyukjae mendengus pelan mendengarnya, ia pun mencubit kedua pipi Donghae dengan kencang membuat Donghae sedikit meringis karenanya. "Ya, ternyata kau lucu juga saat sedang cemburu seperti itu!" ujarnya. Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya memandang kedua iris cokelat milik Hyukjae dalam. "Mungkin kau salah lihat, tadi kedua mata Henry kemasukan debu, dan aku hanya membantu meniupnya kok. Terlebih aku dan dia tidak mungkin pacaran, dia saudara sepupuku," jelas Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak percaya." Donghae membuang mukanya, dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, agar kau percaya, eh?" Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya, dan menatap Donghae dengan polos. Sepertinya dia tidak berpikir panjang tentang konsekuensinya menanyakan hal itu ke _sunbae _mesum itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae, Donghae segera menyeringai di dalam hati. I"Kau harus jadi milikku seutuhnya malam ini, baru aku akan percaya kau tidak akan berpacaran dengan sepupumu itu," ucapnya.

_Gulp _

Sepertinya dia baru sadar, atas apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam. Oh, Tuhan andaikan mesin waktu seperti Doraemon atau tidak Capsule Time milik Trunks dari Dragon Ball benar-benar terbuat secara nyata di dunia, mungkin Hyukjae akan menghampiri salah satu dari keduanya. Dan meminjamnya untuk kembali ke waktu beberapa menit atau mungkin beberapa jam lalu.

Menolak sekarang juga percuma, dia juga tahu pasti Donghae akan tetap memaksanya. Lagipula toh, entah kenapa hatinya tak ingin melihat Donghae marah seperti tadi lagi. "_A… arra… Daah, sunbae _mesum!" ucapnya setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi Donghae singkat, dan langsung pergi keluar dari atap.

Donghae memegang sebelah pipinya yang dikecup oleh Hyukjae. "Kau memang benar-benar selalu menggodaku ya, anak nakal?"

-oOo-

Hyukjae yang baru pulang dari sesi pemotretan langsung merebahkan dirinya, tanpa mengganti seragam SMU Putri yang masih di kenakannya. Ia melirik jam yang berada di jam nakasnya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore kurang. Dan Donghae masih berada di sekolah untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan.

Merasa bosan di posisi-nya yang sekarang, Hyukjae berguling ke kiri. Dan memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Begitu seterusnya, hingga dewa-dewi mimpi kembali menculiknya. Yah, Hyukjae terlelap tanpa mengganti pakaian dan melepas _wig_nya terlebih dahulu.

Selang beberapa menit…

_**Kriet~! **_

Pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan perlahan oleh Donghae. Ia mendengus pelan, melihat kekasihnya itu tengah tertidur pulas dengan kedua tangannya memeluk erat gulingnya, dan kedua belah bibirnya yang terbuka kecil. Ia pun segera menjatuhkan pantatnya di atas tempat tidur. Dan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae. Dengan lembut ia melumat bibir Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae sedikit menggeliat karenanya.

Setelah memengubah posisi Hyukjae dari menghadap samping, menjadi terlentang. Kedua tangan nakalnya tak hanya diam. Tangan kirinya dengan perlahan melepas kancing seragam Hyukjae. Dan tangan kanannya menjadi tumpuan untuk menahan berat badannya. Mulutnya masih sibuk untuk menyesap rasa manis dari bibir Hyukjae, yang menjadi candu untuknya.

"Engh…" lenguh Hyukjae tertahan. Donghae menghentikan aktivitasnya dan kemudian menepuk pipi Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"_Chagi…" _bisik Donghae dengan nada menggoda. Hyukjae yang mendengar bisikan Donghae menyipitkan pandangannya untuk memperjelas siapa orang yang di depannya kini. Ia pun kembali memeramkan matanya lagi setelah mengetahui itu—

"HAE?" Hyukjae memelototkan matanya saat melihat Donghae yang kini sedang tersenyum menyeringai ke arahnya. Ia melihat ke bawah tubuhnya, kemeja yang lusuh dan keseluruhan kancingnya terbuka, menyisakan _bra _yang dipakainya untuk menyamar.

"_Shall we do it?" _Donghae mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae, dan menciumnya. Perlahan ia menjilat bibir atas dan bawah milik Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae—dengan amat sangat terpaksa membukanya. Lidahnya dengan lihai menjelajahi ruang dalam mulut Hyukjae, mengabsen satu per satu deret gigi Hyukjae.

"Engh…aah…" desah Hyukjae tertahan saat tangan nakal Donghae mulai meraba sesuatu yang menonjol dari balik rok sekolah yang di kenakan Hyukjae. Merasa sangat membutuhkan pasukan udara, Hyukjae mencubit pinggang Donghae pelan. "Ha… eehngh… se… sakh!"

Dengan tidak rela Donghae melepaskan pagutannya. Donghae mau tidak mau menelan air liurnya sendiri dengan susah payah melihat keadaan Hyukjae sekarang, wajah yang memerah, keringat yang melucur dari pelipisnya, kemeja yang sudah hampir terlepas, dan rok yang tersingkap.

Donghae kembali mencium Hyukjae dengan panasnya, perlahan ciumannya itu turun dari bibir ke leher jenjang milik Hyukjae. Jilat, gigit, dan jilat lagi, itu yang di lakukannya terus menerus meninggalkan tanda berwarna merah keunguan di leher Hyukjae, menggatikan _'tanda'_ yang sebelumnya. Hyukjae hanya bisa menggeliat tidak nyaman dan mengeluarkan desahan tertahan, sebisa mungkin ia melawan tak akan ada gunanya, kekuatan Donghae terlalu besar untuknya.

Tangan Donghae membuka _bra _yang di kenakan Hyukjae dari balik kemejanya, cukup susah memang mengingat ia tidak pernah memakai _bra _tidak seperti _namja _yang tengah di kuasainya ini. Hyukjae hanya bisa…pasrah. Setidaknya dia sudah siap untuk diintrogasi oleh seluruh _fujoshi _dan _fudanshi _di sekolahnya, saat dia tidak bisa berjalan besok. Donghae mengelus _nipple _kiri Hyukjae dengan lembut, membuat Hyukjae sedikit merinding merasakannya. Dengan perlahan Donghae mencubit, dan memelintirnya.

"Angh… ahhn…ssh" Hyukjae mendesah lepas saat Donghae menemukan titik sensitifnya di bagian leher, dan di daerah lain—_nipple_-nya. Donghae menyeringai, ia pun segera turun dari leher jenjang milik Hyukjae ke arah dada Hyukjae. Lidahnya bermain-main di sekeliling _nipple_Hyukjae yang berwarna merah muda kecokelatan. Sesekali ia menjilat puncak dari _nipple _Hyukjae, tanpa ada niat untuk memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Ha… eehngh…jaanghan…menhggodahkuu!"

Mendengar protes dari kekasihnya, Donghae segera memasukan _nipple _Hyukjae ke dalam mulutnya, dan mengemutnya seperti permen. Sesekali ia menggigit _nipple _Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae terus mengerang, dan mendesah.

_**Ting… Tong… **_

Kedua tangan Hyukjae yang terbebas segera menepuk pundak Donghae, "Haaee… heeengh… tikhan! Di… luaaarh…adha…oraannhg!" Donghae menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal.

"Siapa sih yang bertamu sore-sore begini?" tanya Donghae dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

_**Ting… Tong…**_

"Iya, sebentar!" ujar Donghae. Sudah berani menganggu acaranya terlebih tak sabaran, dan memencet _bell _terus menerus. Tangan Donghae segera membuka kunci rumahnya, dan memegang gagang pintu rumahnya. "_Nug__—_INI BAYI SIAPA!_"_

_-**To Be Continued-**_


	7. Chapter 8

_**Previous Chapter : **_

"_Iya, sebentar!" ujar Donghae. Sudah berani menganggu acaranya, terlebih tak sabaran, dan memencet bell terus menerus. Tangan Donghae segera membuka kunci rumahnya, dan memegang gagang pintu rumahnya. "Nug— INI BAYI SIAPA!"_

* * *

_**Warning : **__OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), shounen-ai, skip time, failed Humor, skip time, etc_

_**All Cast **__belongs to GOD, their parents, and themselves_

_**Bad Boy **__Owned by AkariSato_

* * *

Merasa kasihan—meski sedikit enggan, Donghae segera mengangkat keranjang bayi yang ada di depan rumahnya, masuk ke dalam. Yah, dengan sangat terpaksa juga ia mengangkat keranjang bayi itu ke kamarnya.

"Hae, siapa yang datang?" tanya Hyukjae yang masih terdiam di posisinya—seperti sebelum di tinggalkan Donghae.

Tanpa menjawab Donghae hanya menaruh keranjang bayi itu di atas kasurnya, membuat Hyukjae menautkan sebelah alisnya. Dengan perlahan Hyukjae merangkak mendekati keranjang bayi itu, dan kemudian ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Hasil anakmu dengan _yeojya_?" celetuknya, membuat Donghae menghela nafasnya.

"_Babo! _Tidak mungkin, _chagi~!" _bantah Donghae cepat. Ia kemudian kembali mencium bibir Hyukjae yang masih mengerucut. Donghae kembali menatap bayi itu dan kemudian kembali menatap Hyukjae lagi, dan kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan _'acara'_ kita yang tertunda, hm?"

Hyukjae menggeleng, ia membetulkan posisinya yang tadi menungging, menjadi duduk bersila di depan keranjang bayi itu. Digendongnya bayi yang—masih berumur sekitar 6-8 bulan—masih terlelap di keranjangnya itu di lengannya. "_Ani_. Kurasa kita harus mencari siapa orangtua yang tega membuang anaknya kesini," ucap Hyukjae. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas untuk bergerak segera mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam keranjangnya berharap ada sebuah surat dari orangtua sang bayi.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya menatap sinis ke arah bayi yang berada di pelukan lengan Hyukjae. "Kau tidak kasihan dengan _'adik kecil'_ ku?" tanyanya. Kedua irisnya masih menatap bayi yang kini sudah terbangun dari tidurnya itu.

"Tidak. Kau bisa menyelesaikan itu sendiri _sunbae _mesum!" ujar Hyukjae tanpa mempedulikan Donghae yang kini sedang merenggut kesal ke arah sang bayi yang tak berdosa itu. "Ya, Hae! Aku menemukan suratnya!" Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mendesah malas melihat _namjachingu_-nya yang sedang melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, dengan membuang muka ke arah lain—berpura-pura marah. "Kau mar— Engh…" lenguh Hyukjae ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah di sekeliling _nipple_-nya.

Donghae yang mendengar lenguhan Hyukjae segera melirik Hyukjae, dan kemudian kembali memelototi bayi yang—mungkin mengira Hyukjae adalah ibunya— kini sedang menyusu dengan Hyukjae. "Ya, bocah nakal! Jangan sentuh bagian itu! Itu hanya milikku!" ujar Donghae.

"Ku-kurasa dia lapar..." ucap Hyukjae tanpa menghentikan bayi itu menghisap _nipple_-nya—meski tidak mungkin ada air susu yang akan keluar. "Hae… kau bisa membelikan makanan untuk bayi ini, eoh?" tanyanya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan; '_jebal-__nanti__-kau-boleh-mengapa-apakan-aku-kapan-saja!' _

Meski sedikit tidak rela dengan _entah-bayi-siapa-yang-menganggu-kegiatannya _yang masih menyesap _nipple_ Hyukjae, Donghae segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, namun sebelumnya ia sudah membalas menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan; _'Kupegang-janji-mu-chagi!' _dan kemudian kembali menatap bayi yang masih bersusah payah—terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah—menyusu dari _nipple_Hyukjae dengan tatapan; '_Dan_-_kau-bayi-sialan-seharusnya-aku-tidak-membawamu-masuk-tadi!'_

Hyukjae membaca secarik kertas yang ia dapatkan dari keranjang sang bayi, ia meneliti huruf demi huruf. Dan kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dengan segera ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas. Tangannya segera menekan ikon dial, begitu sudah menemukan kontak yang akan dihubunginya.

"_Yeoboseyo…" _sapa Hyukjae kepada orang yang di seberang sana—sang penerima telpon.

"_Hyukkie? _Waeyo, chagi? _Tumben sekali menelpon rumah…" _Hyukjae menghela nafasnya mendengar suara _umma_-nya, bisa di bilang ia merindukan sosok Malaikat tanpa Sayap itu di sisinya.

"Kau tidak merindukan suara anakmu yang paling tampan ini, _umma?" _tanya Hyukjae sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya, meski ia tahu itu tidak mungkin bisa terlihat oleh _umma_-nya yang berada di rumah sekarang.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari seberang telpon, membuat Hyukjae semakin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "_Ne, _umma _merindukan Monyet kecil _umma_, sangat malah. Lalu ada apa menelpon malam-malam begini, eh?" _

"_A-ani. _Aku hanya ingin bertanya… ke…kenapa _umma _mengirimkan anak bayi ke tempatku dan Hae? Dan lagi itu anak siapa? Tidak mungkin 'kan itu anak _umma…_" ucap Hyukjae sambil melirik bayi yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung—sepertinya bayi itu sudah menyerah untuk menyusu dari _nipple_-nya.

"_Uhm… Tentu tidaklah sayang. Mana kuat _umma_-mu ini jika harus melahirkan untuk ketiga kalinya. Dia anak dari _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma-_mu." _

"Hah? Memangnya Shin-_jjusi, _dan Nari_-jumma_ kemana, _umma? _Kenapa mereka menitipkan anak mereka, eh? Uh, dasar orangtua tidak bertanggung jawab…" Hyukjae kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Lihat bahkan anak mereka kini terus-terusan menyusu kepadaku! Aish… _umma, _reputasi anakmu sebagai orang tampan ini bakalan jatuh," rajuk Hyukjae kepada _umma_-nya yang berada di seberang.

Leeteuk tertawa kecil mendengar rajukan dari anak bungsunya. _"Haha, mereka sedang keluar kota. Dan mereka tidak bisa membawa anak mereka untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Yah, sebenarnya mereka menitipkannya pada umma, tapi kurasa tidak buruk juga jika harus menitipkannya di rumahmu dan Hae... _Annyeong, chagi_~!"_

"Ya _um__—_

_**Tuuuuut **_

—_ma _tunggu! Aish!" Hyukjae segera membanting ponselnya ke kasur saat telpon sudah diputuskan secara sepihak oleh _umma_-nya.

-oOo-

Donghae menaruh tas sekolahnya dengan asal di atas mejanya. Ia pun menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi, dan kemudian segera merenggut kesal. Siwon yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya, segera menoleh ke arah meja Donghae. "Kau kenapa lagi, eh?" tanyanya.

Baru kedua belah bibir Donghae terbuka—berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Siwon. Siwon mulai menyela, "Tunggu biar kutebak. Kau pasti gagal lagi untuk bercinta dengan Hyukjae 'kan?" terka Siwon lantang, membuat Donghae kembali pundung dan aura-aura hitam menyelimuti sekitarnya. "Aku tidak salah 'kan, eh?"

"Ne, kau memang benar. Seharusnya aku berhasil semalam! Argh!" jerit Donghae—yang sudah bangkit dari pundungnya— frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar. Membuat Siwon menghela nafasnya, _sweatdrop_. "Andai bayi sialan itu tidak datang! Andai _ahjussi _dan _umma _Hyukkie menitipkan bayi itu tepat waktu! Andai membunuh bayi yang tak berdosa itu bukan dosa yang besar! Pasti '_adik kecil_'ku sudah merasakan kehangatan dari liang kecil milik Hyukkie!" Donghae berandai-andai dengan suara cukup kencang, membuat beberapa pasang mata yang berada di kelasnya segera menoleh ke arah dirinya, dan kemudian berbisik-bisik dengan mata terus meliriknya.

Siwon mengelus punggung Donghae pelan, menyuruh _chairmate_-nya ini untuk sabar. "Mungkin bukan saatnya untukmu, Hae~!" ucap Siwon. Mendengar itu Donghae melirik Siwon dengan tajam, dna kemudian kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Dan kau tahu yang lebih parahnya?" tanya Donghae masih tetap memandang Siwon dengan tajam. Siwon menggeleng pelan. Sejujurnya, ia ingin tertawa melihat penderitaan teman sebangkunya itu. Namun ia urungkan niatannya, saat mengingat kata-kata '_Tidak baik menertawakan orang yang kesusahan!'. _Donghae menghela nafasnya, "Bayi itu terus-terusan menyusu dari puting susu milik Hyukkie! Padahal seharusnya aku yang semalaman menikmatinya!"

"Kau benar-benar bernasip sial, Hae…!" ujar Siwon sambil menahan tawanya. "Mungkin itu balasan dari Tuhan karena kau selalu berfantasi tak senonoh selama di kelas," gurau Siwon. Donghae mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Dan itu berarti Tuhan menyuruhku untuk membunuh bayi sialan itu!" ujar Donghae cepat dan segera keluar dari kelasnya.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat dan mendengar ucapan Donghae. "Tuhan, sekali lagi maafkan dosa temanku…"

-oOo-

Hyukjae memanyukan bibirnya mendengar gurauan, dan persangka buruk dari teman-teman yang sedang berada di sekitarnya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia di interogasi oleh orang yang berbeda dengan pertanyaan yang sama. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Donghae _sunbae_, eoh?" atau "Kenapa lehermu merah seperti itu?" atau "_Kyaaa~!_Akhirnya _oppa_ berhasil melakukannya." Oke dari ketiga itu mungkin kalian paling bisak menebak ucapan siapa yang paling terakhir, ralat bukan ucapan melainkan teriakan ala _fangirl. _

Henry yang kebetulan sedang bermain ke kelas Hyukjae, dan kini sedang duduk di berhadapan dengan Hyukjae. Mengelus rambut Hyukjae lembut, "_Cup… cup… _Yang sabar ya, _hyung~!" _ucapnya menenangkan Hyukjae. "Meski aku tahu kalian gagal melakukannya…" Itu bukan menenangkan namanya ya? Em jadi itukah yang di maksud menyindir? Mungkin iya.

_**Jleb **_

Sebilah pisau tajam tak kasat mata menusuk tepat di ulu hatinya. Ia pun segera menidurkan kepalanya menyamping dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan; '_Kyu-tolong-bunuh-sepupuku-sekarang-juga!' _

Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan tatapan memohon dari _chairmate_-nya, itu terbukti dari caranya kini sedang bermain _game_—tatapan mata lurus, alis berkerut, bibir sedikit mengerucut— ia terlalu fokus dengan _game_nya sekarang. Hyukjae pun beralih menatap Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Henry—berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya tertahan, dan kemudian menatap Hyukjae dengan lembut. "Henry-ah, tidak salah. Ucapannya benar, sangat malah." Sungmin tersenyum dengan lembut menunjukkan gigi kelincinya.

Oke, dua orang berpipi _chubby_ itu tidak menyadari apa keterpurukan Hyukjae? Ah, sejujurnya ia memang ingin melanjutkan hal _'yang-tak-boleh-dilihat-anak-kecil'_ itu bersama Donghae, tapi ia urungkan niatannya. Yah, ia tak mau mata anak bayi—atau lebih tepatnya Shin Hee-Ri, kalian bisa memanggilnya Shinri— dari _ahjussi _dan _ahjumma_-nya itu tercemar karena melihat sesuatu, yang euh…ohh, yah susah dideskripsikan.

Hyukjae memanyunkan bibirnya, dan mengembungkan pipinya. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan keimutan yang di buat oleh Hyukjae, eoh? Sejujurnya teman-teman sekelasnya—yang mengaku _seme _maupun _uke _tidak rela melihat _prince of yadong _dari kelas mereka tunangan dengan _sunbae_ itu. Yah, _**TIDAK RELA. **_Ingin sekali mereka segera berlari ke arah Hyukjae dan langsung menyeret Hyukjae ke daerah yang kosong, bahkan jika mereka nekat mereka bisa saja memperkosa _bocah kelewat polos_ itu di kelasnya secara beramai-ramai, tapi sayangnya mereka urungkan niatan mereka saat melihat Donghae memasuki kelas mereka dengan wajah tak kalah kusutnya dengan wajah Hyukjae—namun bedanya wajah Hyukjae yang tertekuk terlihat sangat manis, dan wajah tertekuk Donghae terlihat sangat… menyeramkan.

_**Cup **_

Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae singkat, dan Sungmin yang berada di situ segera menutup mata Henry dengan kedua tangannya. Hyukjae tercengang. Sepertinya impuls sensoriknya sedang terkena gangguan hingga tak menyadari kedatangan Donghae.

"Tidak! Kalian membuat mata suci 'ku menjadi rusak!" jerit Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja melirik Donghae memanggut bibir Hyukjae. Ah, sepertinya Sungmin bersiap memukul kepala _namjachingu_-nya itu juga, jika dia sedang tidak menjaga mata Henry yang masih polos. "Ya! Berhenti berciuman di sini! Kau ingin membuat mata suciku lebih ternoda, eoh?" ujar Kyuhyun yang kini sudah menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Donghae segera melempari Kyuhyun dengan buku-buku yang berada di atas meja Hyukjae. "Ternoda apa, hah?"

Melihat Donghae sudah melepas pagutannya, Sungmin segera melepaskan tangannya dari menutupi mata Henry yang belum ternoda. Ia pun ikut mengambil sebuah buku tulis—yang ia yakini adalah milik Kyuhyun sendiri— dan menggulungnya, kemudian memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan _'sayang'. _"Matamu sudah tidak polos lagi, Kyuhyunnie!"

Henry mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan kemudian menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang di _bully _oleh kedua kakak kelasnya. Dan kemudian beralih menatap Hyukjae yang kini sedang menunduk guna menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ketara sekali di wajahnya. Aish, ingin sekali Henry mencubit pipi sepupunya itu, sekarang juga. Namun ia urungkan niatannya itu keti—

"_Kyaaa~~! _Krystal-ah, lihat di sini terlalu banyak mangsa!" jerit Sulli ketika baru saja ingin kembali duduk ke tempatnya—yang terletak di belakang Hyukjae. Krystal yang baru saja sampai di daun pintu dengan seribu langkah ia segera masuk ke dalam.

"Ya! Sulli! Kau ingin membuat telingaku pecah, eoh?" ujar Hyukjae dan menatap Sulli dengan tajam. Sulli tak menghiraukan tatapan Hyukjae dan asyik mengamati kedua pasangan itu, dan—

"_Oppa_~ dia siapa, eh?" tanya Sulli saat melihat ke arah Henry yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan; _'Oh-tidak-jangan-fujoshi-lagi'_

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya, "Dia Henry, adik sepupuku. Dan juga _hoobae_ kita."

"_Jinjja? _Aish, pantas saja mukanya manis seperti _oppa_~! Yah, walaupun tidak cocok mendapatkan julukan _ultimate top uke_ seperti Hyukkie _oppa_ sih," ucap Krystal yang kini sedang mencubit kedua belah pipi _chubby _milik Henry. Membuat sang empunya pipi menjerit kesakitan dalam hati sekaligus menahan tawanya melihat Hyukjae yang manyun lagi—karena di bilang _ultimate top uke._

Donghae menghela nafasnya, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya—memukuli Kyuhyun dengan buku— dan beralih menatap calon istrinya yang sedang manyun. Ia kembali memanggut bibir penuh Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membelalakan matanya…

Henry mengatupkan mulutnya…

Sulli dan Krystal segera merogoh saku _blazer_-nya, mencari ponsel mereka masing-masing…

Sungmin terdiam dan membiarkan buku yang di pegangnya jatuh menimpa PSP milik _namjachingu_-nya

Kyuhyun hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, dan menutup matanya—berharap matanya tak ternodai, meski sebenarnya sudah ternoda.

"'Kan sudah kubilang jangan menunjukkan bibir _sexy_-mu kepada siapapun!" bisik Donghae yang telah melepaskan pagutannya. Dan desahan kecewa keluar dari bibir Sulli dan Krystal yang baru saja mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Ne, _chagi~! _Aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Dan kuingatkan sebelum kau kembali lupa, jangan menunjukkan bibir _sexy_-mu kepada siapapun kecuali aku." Donghae pun dengan susah payah menarik Sungmin yang masih membatu kembali ke kelas mereka.

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kejadian nista yang telah merenggut keperawanan matanya, ia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul tujuh lewat lima puluh lima menit, berarti _bell _masuk akan berdentang lima menit lagi. Ia pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Hyukkie-_hyung, _Kyuhyun-_hyung, _aku balik ke kelasku dulu, ne? _Annyeong~! _Sampai jumpa istirahat nanti!" ujar Henry dan segera berlari keluar kelas sebelum dia diapa-apakan oleh dua gadis _fujoshi _yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan; '_kau-sangat-cocok-jadi-uke-dari-Mimi-oppa!' _

Melihat Henry, Sungmin, dan _sunbae super-ultra-mega _mesum kesayangannya itu sudah menjauh, Hyukjae segera tersadar dari acara tercengangnya, dan kemudian jemari tangannya mengusap bibirnya yang tadi dua kali dikecup oleh _sunbae_-nya itu. "_Ma-manis…" _bisiknya pelan.

-oOo-

Boleh 'kan sekarang Siwon melempar benda apa saja ke arah Ikan Cucut yang kini kembali berfantasi liar di sebelahnya? _Heck_. Sehabis marah-marah, keluar, dan kembali dengan senyum yang sumringah, mesum. "Hae, bisakah kau tidak bersikap aneh sehari saja, eoh?" tanya Siwon yang—sepertinya—sudah bosan dengan kelabilan sikap Donghae—yang sedang terdiam menatap lurus papan tulis.

"…"

Oke, anak ternama dari perusahaan Hyundai di acuhkan. _**CHOI SIWON**_ diacuhkan oleh Ikan Cucut yang sedang berfantasi liar di sebelahnya. Yah, sadar juga sih Siwon. Jangankan dirinya, sepertinya Donghae juga mengacuhkan celananya yang sudah menyempit, dan basah di tengah selakangannya.

Donghae melirik Siwon, dan kemudian ia menghela nafasnya, malas. Andai orang di sebelahnya ini Hyukjae. Andai Hyukjae di kelasnya. Andai Hyukjae datang ke kelasnya, dan kemudian segera melakukan _striptease _di depan kelasnya. Atau andai Hyukjae datang ke kelasnya, dan langsung menarik tangannya dan kemudian mereka bercinta di depan kelas tanpa menghiraukan orang lain. _Heck_. Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia harus benar-benar mencari cara agar malam ini ia bisa merasakan surga dunia milik Hyukjae, dan tidak terus-terusan berpikir hal tak senonoh dan membangkitkan adik kecilnya saat di sekolah.

Senyuman menyeringai keluar di wajah Donghae. _Bagaimanapun caranya aku akan melakukannya, meski di dalam bathtub dan di perkarangan sekalipun… _batinnya. Ia baru sadar, jika mereka tak bisa bercinta di atas ranjang, kenapa mereka tak bercinta sekalian di _bathtub_? Tak mungkin 'kan Hyukjae mandi berdua dengan Shinri? Yah, kecuali Hyukjae memandikannya, itu pun Hyukjae memakai baju. "Khu… khu… aku akan membawamu ke surga dunia, Hyukjae…" ucapnya.

Siwon yang merasakan aura-aura aneh dari sebelahnya, langsung berkomat-kamit membacakan doa pengusir setan.

-oOo-

"_Umma, _Hyukkie pulang~!" ujar Hyukjae dan memasuki rumahnya, dan Donghae. Ia menghela nafasnya, saat tak ada sahutan dari—calon—ibu mertuanya. Ia pun memasuki rumahnya, di ikuti Donghae yang baru saja selesai memarkirkan kendaraan bermotornya.

Hyukjae melirik kiri-kanannya, takut-takut Heechul—_umma_ Donghae— tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan dirinya.

"Mungkin dia sedang berbelanja," ucap Donghae yang kini sedang memainkan ponselnya. Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Donghae, dan menatap Donghae bingung.

"Kau tahu darimana, eoh?" Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae yang masih dengan ponselnya. Tanpa menjawab Donghae mengarahkan layar ponselnya menghadap Hyukjae.

—

_From : Umma _

_Subject : _Belanja~

Hae, _umma_ hari ini pergi belanja dulu bersama Teuki. Dan kami membawa Shinri ikut serta bersama kami. Jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir. _Umma _akan kembali pukul 16.15.

—

Donghae menyeringai melihat Hyukjae yang masih membaca surat singkat itu. Dengan gerakan kilat ia langsung mengangkat Hyukjae dengan _bridal style_, membuat Hyukjae terkejut dan melepaskan ponsel Donghae, hingga jatuh ke lantai. "Kita lanjutkan yang semalam, _chagi~~!"_

"Eh? Ta-tapi… kalau _umma_ kembali bagaimana?" tanya Hyukjae dan menatap Donghae dengan takut-takut. Sejujurnya dia memang melanjutkan, tapi sekedar mengingat rasanya dimasukkan itu sakit, sangat. Ia ingin menolak.

Donghae memanggut bibir penuh Hyukjae, singkat. "Kita masih punya waktu satu jam, _chagi… _Kau masih tega dengan _adik kecil _'ku, eoh?" Donghae memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan memohon. Hyukjae menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dan kemudian menggeleng. Ah, sepertinya dia tidak kuat melihat wajah memohon yang di keluarkan oleh _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Bagus! Mari kita lanjutkan yang kemarin~!" Dengan segera Donghae melempar tubuh kurus Hyukjae ke atas ranjang. Dan kemudian menindihnya.

Donghae menyeringai melihat wajah Hyukjae yang memerah, ia kembali mencium Hyukjae. Di jilatnya bibir atas, dan bawah Hyukjae untuk memberikan jalur masuk untuk lidahnya. Lidahnya dengan lihai menjelajahi ruang dalam mulut Hyukjae, tak lupa ia mengabsen satu per satu deretan gigi milik _namjachingu_-nya.

"Enggh… ahhn…" desah Hyukjae tertahan. Donghae semakin menyeringai di balik ciumannya. Kedua tangannya tidak hanya diam, tangan kiri-nya memeluk pinggul Hyukjae, sedangkan tangan kanan-nya membuka kancing seragam Hyukjae satu per satu, hingga _'topless'_.

Sadar keduanya membutuhkan pasukan udara. Donghae melepas pagutannya. Di lihatnya wajah Hyukjae yang memerah, nafas yang terengah-engah, dan mata yang sendu. Oke, _So Sexy _bukan?

Donghae kembali mencium. Perlahan tapi pasti -?- ciuman itu turun menuju daerah leher jenjang milik Hyukjae. Dan meninggalkan sebuah _'kissmark' _

"Ngh… ahh…ssh" desah Hyukjae saat jemari tangan kanan Donghae memainkan nipple-nya.

Donghae memilin, dan menekan kedua _nipple_Hyukjae. Hyukjae mendesah, menahan sakit, dan kenikmatan yang di rasakannya. Merasa tidak puas memainkan kedua _nipple_ itu dengan jemarinya Donghae menjilati salah satu dari _nipple _Hyukjae dengan lembut. Hyukjae yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya mendesah secara berulang dan kakinya terus bergerak menggesekkan diri ke tubuh Donghae, sementara Donghae melakukan ritual yang sama di satu sisi lainnya.

"Teruslah mendesah Hyukkie… Aku sangat suka. Suaramu begitu _sexy_" ucap Donghae di tengah-tengah '_acara_'nya. Donghae melepaskan celana Hyukjae. Di lihatnya '_junior'_ Hyukjae yang sudah menegang.

Entah sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepalanya. Di sentilnya ujung 'kepala' _'junior'_Hyukjae, yang membuat empunya meringis merasakan sensasi aneh. "Hyaa… Hae!"

"HYUKKIE, HAE, KAMI PULANG~~!"

_**DEG **_

_**-To Be Continued-**_


	8. Chapter 9

**_Warning : _**_OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), shounen-ai, skip time, failed Humor, etc_

**_All Cast _**_belongs to GOD, their parents, and themselves_

**_Bad Boy _**_Owned by Akari Sato_

* * *

Sebelah alis Heechul tertaut saat dia baru saja membuka pintu rumah kecil yang kini ditempati oleh Hyukjae, dan Donghae itu. Gelap, dan sepi. Padahal ketika ia baru sampai—hendak membuka pintu rumah itu, ia mendengar suara desah-desahan yang terdengar erotis di telinganya.

Salah dengar 'kah ia? Yah, ia berharap itu hanya pendengarannya saja yang salah.

"Hae...?" Panggilnya terhadap anak lelakinya itu.

"_Umma, _kau menganggu _kegiatan tidur_ 'ku saja!" protes Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan _T-shirt _berwarna hitam, celana pendek selutut, rambut yang acak-acakan, dan tangan kanannya sedang mengucek matanya—seolah menandakan ia benar-benar habis bangun tidur.

Leeteuk yang melihat tingkah kekanakan Donghae hanya mendengus. "Hyukkie di mana, Hae?"

"Ah, dia… dia sedang tidur di kamar," jawab Donghae dan tersenyum polos ke arah Leeteuk.

Mendengar jawaban dan senyuman polos yang dikeluarkan oleh anaknya, alis Heechul tertaut. Ia pun menatap anaknya itu dengan penuh tatapan menyelidik. "Kalian habis melakukan apa...?"

_GULP_

Donghae menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia menautkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Heechul dengan penuh tanya—setidaknya ia berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya yang takut ketahuan.

"Melakukan apa, apa _umma_? Kami 'kan hanya tidur karena kelelahan karena aktivitas di sekolah."

"Kau sedang tidak berbohong 'kan?"

Donghae mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah hingga membuat huruf 'v'. "_Ne, _serius _umma_~!"

Heechul menghela nafasnya melihat anak lelakinya itu. "_Arra_… _umma _akan pulang sekarang. Kau jaga Hyukkie, dan Shinri baik-baik _ne?_" ucap Heechul dan menyerahkan Shinri yang sedari digendongnya ke arah Donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum _angelic _melihat dua orang yang berstatus orangtua itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari rumah kediamannya yang kecil, namun 'damai' ini.

"Hati-hati di jalan _umma~!_" seru Donghae dan melambaikan tangan kanannya. Sejujurnya dia ingin melambaikan kedua tangannya jika saja Shinri tidak sedang berada dipelukannya.

Leeteuk tersenyum seperti biasa sebelum benar-benar memasuki mobil Heechul, dan seperti biasa pula Heechul membalas dengan dengusan.

-oOo-

Donghae menghela nafasnya malas, saat melihat gundukan di atas tempat tidurnya yang ditutupi oleh _bed cover _tebal. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidurnya dan menaruh Shinri di atas tempat tidur.

"_Chagi, ireona! _Hei, aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk berpura-pura tidur, bukan untuk tidur beneran!" protes Donghae saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang berada di balik _bed cover _itu benar-benar terlelap.

Ia kembali menghela nafasnya. Tangannya meraih _bed cover _itu, menariknya, dan membuangnya ke lantai tak menentu.

Ia berkecak saat melihat Hyukjae yang masih _naked _sedang memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Matanya masih tertutup rapat. "_Chagi, _kau ingin aku bangun 'kan dengan cara kasar, eoh?"

"Euuungh…" Hyukjae hanya melenguh, dan menggeliat kecil menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Sepertinya _namja _manis itu terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya, bahkan untuk melihat wajah tampan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Hyukkie…!" Donghae kembali bersua, berkecak pinggang menatap Hyukjae yang masih setia memeluk guling, dan menutup matanya.

"Hae, biarkan aku tidur sebentar…"

Dan akhirnya _namja _manis itu membuka suaranya, membuat Donghae mau tak mau mendesah pasrah. Ia pun ikut merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, disebelah Hyukjae. Tangan kekarnya memeluk pinggang Hyukjae, dengan erat. Dan kemudian memejamkan matanya, menikmati bau _strawberry _yang menguar dari tubuh _namja _manis itu.

-oOo-

Siwon menghela nafasnya tertahan. Ia berani bertaruh Donghae akan datang kekelasnya sebentar lagi dengan tidak berperikepintuaan, wajah tertekuk, dan dibelakangnya akan ada Kibum yang akan menenangkan—

**_BRAK_**

—nya. Siwon tercekat. Bagaimana bisa tebakannya salah?

Donghae datang dengan tidak berperikepintuan itu benar. Dan yang membuat tebakannya salah itu, Donghae memasuki kelasnya dengan tampang mesum, dan Kibum bersama Sungmin memang berjalan di belakang Donghae, tapi bukannya menenangkan Donghae lebih tepatnya mereka memasang wajah kesal, dan ingin membunuh _namja brunette _itu sekarang juga.

"Jadi… kenapa kalian—Kibummie dan Minnie-ah—berwajah kusut begitu?"

Dan akhirnya suaranya kembali juga, setelah tercekat beberapa lama. Alis Siwon tertaut saat _Snow White-_nya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan darinya langsung melewati dirinya, menuju tempat duduknya.

"Tanyakan sendiri ke Ikan Cucut itu," jawab Kibum sesudah menaruh tas-nya di kursinya.

Tak mau berurusan dengan sang Pangeran Es yang kini sedang beralih menjadi jelmaan _evil_, ia pun beralih menatap Sungmin yang sedang hendak berjalan ke kursinya dengan bibir yang mem_pout_dan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada-nya.

Melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu—Sungmin memang masih terlihat _aegyo _meski sedang marah, tapi aura hitam yang menguar dari belakang tubuhnya itu yang membuat Siwon harus membatalkan niatannya untuk bertanya.

Dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada—orang yang ia yakini benar-benar pemicu pembuat Kibummie-_nya _menjadi berantakan— Donghae. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae, yang sudah duduk di manis di sebelahnya sambil mengutak-atik _gadget _canggih miliknya.

"Mereka ken—"

Aih, sepertinya Siwon juga tidak jadi untuk bertanya kepada Donghae. Sudah pasti 'kan dia kembali ber-_fantasy_ dan dirinya akan langsung dilupakan saat itu juga? Memang menjengkelkan.

-oOo-

_Diwaktu yang sama, ditempat yang berbeda…_

**_BRAK_**

Hyukjae menendang pintu kelasnya dengan kasar.

Jika saja Siwon melihat ini juga ia pasti akan berdecak, melihat dua pasangan yang tidak berperikepintuaan.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi asyik mengadu _game _dengan Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat _chairmate_-nya yang sedang berjalan ke kursi-nya dengan wajah sebal. "Pasti Ikan itu mulai lagi," decaknya.

Merasa tidak mau peduli akhirnya ia kembali meraih _playstation portable_-nya dan kembali mengadu_game _dengan Changmin.

Hyukjae yang baru saja duduk di tempatnya, segera menaruh tas-nya di atas meja, dan kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel-nya. Ia menghela nafasnya tertahan mengingat kejadian mengesalkan tadi sebelum berpisah di lorong dengan Donghae. Beruntung Kibum dan Sungmin datang dan menolongnya dari Ikan Cucut Mesum itu, meski dengan susah payah.

"_Oppa~!_"

Dan ia kembali menghela nafasnya, saat mendengar suara dua _yeojya_ cempreng yang ia yakini sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan akan segera memborong banyak per—

"_Oppa, _tadi di parkiran sekolah kau dan Donghae _oppa_ melakukan apa?"

—tanyaan. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya ke arah dua orang _yeojya _itu, dan kemudian tersenyum canggung. "Melakukan apa?"

Sulli memutar kedua matanya, malas. "Oh ayolah, _oppa..._ jangan berpura-pura seolah kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh Donghae _oppa _tadi."

"Tadi kami melihatnya dengan kedua mata kami sendiri _oppa_. Jadi tadi kalian berdua melakukan apa, eh?" Krystal ikut menimpali perkataan Sulli. Ia menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Hyukjae yang ditatap seperti itu, hanya mendengus. "Kalian 'kan melihatnya sendiri. Jadi tak perlu ku ceritakan kejadian _'aneh'_ itu," ucapnya dan mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah saat mengucapkan _'kejadian aneh itu'_.

"Ish, aku 'kan juga mau mengetahuinya dari orang yang bersangkutan…" gerutu Krystal dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Tanyakan saja kepada _Sunbae super-ultra-mega-extra _Mesum itu!"

"Krys, mungkin lebih baik kita bertanya sama Donghae _oppa_," ajak Sulli dan tersenyum lembut ke arah _yeojya _yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

Baru saja Krystal ingin melancarkan protesnya, karena ia tak mau ke kelas kakaknya, Sulli sudah kembali membuka suaranya. "Donghae _oppa_ pasti lebih baik dibandingkan Hyukkie _oppa_. Hyukkie_oppa _pelit, bwee~!" ujar Sulli dan memeletkan lidahnya sebelum benar-benar pergi menuju ke kelas Donghae.

"Ya! Aish, bocah itu!"

-oOo-

**_BRAK_**

Siwon yang sedang membaca surah-surah yang ada di _Al-Kitab_, dan Donghae yang asyik dengan_fantasy_-nya harus rela menoleh ke arah dentuman pintu yang dibuka secara tak berperikepintuan oleh dua orang _yeojya _yang kini sedang berjalan ke arah meja mereka.

Alis Donghae tertaut, bingung. Ia bingung kenapa dua orang yang merupakan _classmate_Hyukkie-_nya_ itu ke kelasnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai seperti itu, terlebih mereka menghampiri dirinya.

Berbeda dengan Donghae. Siwon hanya bisa mendesah malas. Kali ini ia benar-benar bisa menerka kedatangan dua orang _yeojya _itu. Pasti dua orang _yeojya _itu akan bertanya dengan apa yang ia ingin tanyakan; kenapa Kibum dan Sungmin tertekuk seperti itu. Ia yakin itu ada alasannya.

"Donghae _oppa~!" _Krystal segera duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Donghae, tanpa peduli siapa yang mempunyai bangku yang ia duduki sekarang.

"_Ne? _Ada apa, tumben sekali kalian ke sini, eh?"

"Sulli-ah, bukankah tadi kau yang ingin bertanya kepadanya?"

Alis Donghae kembali tertaut dengan _yeojya _dihadapannya yang kini bersungut manja ke arah_yeojya _di sebelahnya.

Sulli menghela nafasnya melihat Krystal. Ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Krystal ke Donghae dan tersenyum manis—namun menurut Donghae terlihat sangat misterius.

"Di parkiran sekolah tadi apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hyukkie _oppa_?" tanya Sulli dengan _volume_suara yang cukup besar

Alis Siwon tertaut. Kibum, dan Sungmin yang mendengarnya tertohok, dan beberapa pasang mata segera menoleh ke arah meja Donghae dan Siwon.

Donghae tersenyum nyengir, dan menunjukkan sisi—kalian bisa menyebutnya mesum. "Itu aku hanya memberinya 'tanda' saja kok~! Lagipula aku tak mau dia di dekati _namja _lain," jawabnya.

"_Jinjjayeo_? Hanya itu? Kami pikir _oppa _melakukan lebih," ujar Krystal cukup kecewa mendengar jawaban dari Donghae.

Kedua iris cokelat Donghae melirik Kibum dan Sungmin yang duduk dua bangku di belakangnya. "Jika saja mereka—"

"Jangan melirik kami seperti itu, Hae!" ujar Sungmin kesal.

"Jadi karena Kibum _sunbae_ dan Sungminnie _oppa _kau jadi tak melakukannya?" tebak Sulli.

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya, dan tersenyum canggung. Sedangkan Kibum yang dituduh hanya bisa melempar _glare _dari bangkunya ke arah Donghae.

_'Mati kau, Lee Donghae!' _umpat Kibum dalam hati.

Siwon yang sedari mendengarkan kemana arah jalan pembicaraan antara dua gadis _fujoshi_, dan salah satu orang pelaku _gay _di lingkungan sekolahnya, hanya menghela nafasnya tertahan. Jadi ini toh yang membuat Kibummie-_nya _bete? Pantas saja sih. Bagaimanapun jika dia yang menemukan Donghae akan melakukan tindak asusila di depan matanya, pasti dia akan menarik Donghae segera menjauh. Sebelum dia melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' di sekolah.

-oOo-

_Namja_ yang sedari tadi berdiri di atap sebuah rumah, mendengus melihat rentetan kejadian. Kejadian dari Donghae dan Hyukjae sampai di sekolah, kejadian Donghae yang hampir me-_rape _tubuh Hyukjae di parkiran, kejadian Hyukjae ditolong oleh dua orang _namja _manis. Ia melihat seluruhnya dari atap itu dengan bantuan sebuah teropong.

Tangannya meraih ponsel-nya, dan kemudian tersenyum melihat _wallpaper _ponsel-nya. Foto Hyukjae terpampang di sana. "_And then We met again because of the destiny. Now, you belongs to me, chagi~!_"

-oOo-

—

**_From : _**_Unknown_

**_Subject : _**_(none)_

_Baby~! _Sepulang sekolah kau temui aku di gerbang sekolah. Aku menunggumu, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan.

_Your Secret Admirer_

—

Alis Hyukjae tertaut melihat deret kata yang terpampang di pesan masuknya. Siapa nomor asing yang memberi-nya _text _dan memanggilnya dengan '_baby_'?

Tidak. Ia tahu ini bukan Donghae. Sebab sejahil maupun semesum apapun Donghae, ia pasti akan menggunakan nomor-nya yang sebelumnya jika ingin sekedar bertemu—dan lagipula ia memang akan pulang bersama Donghae, jadi tak mungkin Donghae mengajaknya bertemuan. Terlebih di depan gerbang. Bahkan ia juga tak mengerti apa maksud dari _Your sec-scr- _yah pokoknya seperti itu. Ia tak mengerti. Salahkan dirinya yang tak pernah mau memahami pelajaran bahasa Inggris.

"Hyuk, berhenti memasang wajah menakutkan seperti itu."

"—ah?"

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati bekalnya, bersama dua kekasihnya—Sungmin dan _Playstation Portable_.

"Kau kenapa, Hyuk? Ikan Cucut mesum itu memberimu _text_?" tanya Sungmin sedikit cemas melihat_hoobae_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _namdongsaeng_-nya sendiri itu.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan dari Sungmin.

"Lalu?"

Hyukjae kembali menggeleng. "Lupakan…"

Tangan Hyukjae dengan lincah mengetik sebuah _text_ yang ditunjukkan untuk Donghae. Ia menghela nafasnya sesaat sebelum ibu jari-nya menekan tombol _send_.

-oOo-

—

**_From : _**Hyukkie _chagi_

**_Subject : _**Pulang Duluan!

Hei, _sunbae _mesum. Hari ini kau pulang duluan, ne? Aku harus menemani Henry ke toko buku. Dan mungkin aku akan pulang malam, jadi jangan menunggu 'ku.

_Nb _: Jika kau rindu denganku silakan cium tembok kamar, ahaha~!

—

Donghae mendesah pasrah. Meski tidak rela Hyukkie-_nya _jalan berdua dengan adik sepupu-nya tetap saja ia tak bisa membantah, daripada Hyukkie-_nya _mengamuk dan berniat kembali ke rumah kedua orantua-nya, eoh?

Meski membiarkan Hyukjae pergi, tapi entah kenapa terbesit rasa khawatir yang berlebih dari biasanya. Ia pun menghela nafasnya tertahan sebelum mengketik balasan untuk Hyukjae.

-oOo-

_Bell _pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Namun Hyukjae belum juga keluar dari kelas-nya. Hatinya masih bimbang untuk menemui orang yang mengiriminya sebuah _text _atau harus menghindarinya. Aih, andaikan dia menceritakan ini ke Kyuhyun atau mungkin Henry, dia tidak perlu untuk merasa setakut ini bertemu dengan _sce-sec-srt _yah begitulah pokoknya.

Ia menatap jam digital yang melilit dengan manisnya di tangan kirinya. Hembusan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya. Rasa keinginantahuan tentang siapa yang mengiriminya sebuah _text_ sepertinya lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan rasa khawatir yang sedari tadi dirasakannya.

Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan melangkahkan kakinya ke gerbang sekolah. Sekolahnya sudah hampir sepi, jika saja siswa dan siswi tidak ada yang mengikuti kegiatan klub, mungkin tinggal dirinya, beberapa guru, dan penjaga sekolah lah yang masih berkeliaran di sekolah.

"Mungkin dia sudah pu—"

"Lama sekali kau..."

Hyukjae menoleh mendengar suara yang dulu sangat dikenalnya. Nafasnya tercekat melihat _namja_tampan, dan mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi itu.

"KAU!"

**-To Be Continued-**


	9. Chapter 10

_Warning : __Out of Character, CrossDress, typo(s), misstypo(s), YAOI, mature content, Donghae's Adult Fantasy, Alternative Universal, etc._

_**All Cast **__belongs to GOD_

_**Bad Boy **__Owned by Akari Sato_

_**Keterangan **__: Italic = Hyukjae's Dream_

* * *

"Kau!"

Hyukjae berdesis menatap _namja _tampan yang sedang tersenyum manis—namun terlihat menyeringai dimatanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

Pertanyaan tak suka dari Hyukjae, membuat _namja _tampan itu menundukkan wajahnya, dan memasang wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Jadi kau tak merindukan 'ku, _baby_?"

_Namja _tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae mau tak mau berjalan mundur.

"Apa maumu, Choi Minho!"

"Hyukkie!"

Hyukjae segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Ia pun tersenyum lega saat melihat sosok _sunbae_-nya yang merupakan _namjachingu _dari Kyuhyun itu sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

Minho yang melihat sosok Sungmin yang sedang menghampiri Hyukjae, berdecih pelan. "Kau akan kubiarkan lolos untuk saat ini, _baby_," ucapnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Hyukjae.

"Kenapa belum pulang, eoh?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin diacuhkan oleh Hyukjae yang kini sedang menatap punggung Minho yang mulai menjauh, dan menghilang di tikungan depan. Sungmin yang memperhatikan arah pandang Hyukjae, segera menautkan sebelah alisnya. "_Nugu_?"

"Ah… y-ya?" Hyukjae tersadar dari diamnya, ketika mendengar suara Sungmin tepat di sebelahnya.

"Dia siapa? Kenalanmu?" tanya Sungmin memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya, "Bisa dibilang begitu. H_yung_," ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin, dan tersenyum tipis, "_gomawo_."

Alis Sungmin kembali tertaut. "Untuk?"

"Lu-lupakan. Ah, lalu kenapa kau baru pulang, _hyung_?" Hyukjae merubah topik pembicaraannya. Setidaknya ia masih tidak mau mengungkit sosok _namja _yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya itu.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia tahu _hoobae_-nya ini pasti sedang menyembunyikan masalahnya, dan itu semua ada sangkut pautnya dengan _namja _tampan dan tinggi yang dilihatnya beberapa saat sebelum ia menghampiri Hyukjae. "Aku baru menyelesaikan tugas, piketku. Daripada itu, _kajja _kita pulang. Biar aku mengantarmu," ajaknya dan menarik Hyukjae menuju parkiran.

Hyukjae yang ditarik seperti itu oleh Sungmin hanya bisa menurut.

-oOo-

Sungmin memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan kediaman Hyukjae dan Donghae. Hyukjae segera membuka pintu mobil Sungmin, setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan, "_Gomawo_."

Melihat Hyukjae yang sudah memasuki rumahnya, Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang , tangannya meraih ponsel-nya dari saku celananya. Kakinya segera menginjak gas, dan membawa mobilnya melaju pulang kerumahnya.

"Hae, aku pulang!" ujar Hyukjae sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang saat tak mendapati jawaban dari orang yang didalam rumah satu-satunya. Merasa tak peduli dimana kekasihnya berada itu, ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya.

Setidaknya ia ingin beristirahat sebentar, sebelum ia kehidupannya yang damai diusik lagi oleh _namja 'itu'_."

Donghae yang sebenarnya sedang di dapur hanya menghela nafasnya melihat Hyukjae. Ia pun segera mendekatkan ponsel-nya ke telinganya lagi.

"Jadi maksudmu apa, Ming?" tanyanya pada orang diseberang sambungan telepon.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari seberang sana. ["Tadi saat sepulang sekolah aku melihatnya bersama dengan seorang _namja_, dilihat dari gaya penampilannya sih dia masih SMU sama seperti kita. Dan aku tak mengerti kenapa, ia berbicara dengan _namja _itu dengan tak suka, dan lagi wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Aku pi—"]

"Ya, ya! Maksudmu Hyukkie-ku diganggu oleh _namja _lain, eoh?"

[Dengarkan aku dulu, Hae! Yah, mungkin yang kau maksud dia diganggu itu sedikit mungkin, tapi sepertinya mereka saling kenal. Dan aku kurang tahu, mereka kenal dimana. Mungkin lebih baik mulai dari sekarang kau harus terus menjaganya… baiklah, aku akan mematikan teleponnya sebelum Kyu mengamuk karena aku acuhkan, _jaa_~!"]

"Ya, tung—

_Tuuuut_

—gu! Aish!" Donghae melempar iPhone-nya ke arah sofanya. Hembusan nafas berat keluar dari bibirnya. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Senyuman tipis tersungging diwajah tampannya. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur, tangannya menggapai helaian rambut Hyukjae, dan mengelusnya secara perlahan. "Jadi apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Ternyata kau memang nakal ya?" gumamnya setengah berbisik.

Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Hyukjae. Bibir tipisnya mencium permukaan kulit pipi Hyukjae dengan lembut. "Aku memang menyukai sosok dirimu yang nakal, dan polos. Tapi kalau kau menyembunyikan masalah dariku rasanya—" ia menjeda kalimatnya, dan menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "—aku tak dianggap olehmu…"

-oOo-

* * *

"_M-minho… a-apa ma-maksudmu?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit terbata kepada _namja _tampan yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai kepadanya. _

_Minho tak menjawab, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hyukjae yang tak berdaya. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua tangan Hyukjae terikat ke atas__—__atau mungkin lebih tepatnya terikat di keranjang bola basket yang terbuat dari besi. _

_Lidahnya menjilati air mata Hyukjae yang mengalir. "Kenapa kau begitu nakal dan mengikuti _hyung_-mu menjadi _gravure idol,_ hah? Kau tahukan, aku tak suka tubuhmu dilihat oleh banyak orang, dan selamanya kau adalah milikku, K-i-m__—__H-y-u-k-j-a-e." _

_Lidah milik Minho perlahan mulai turun, dari permukaan pipi mulus milik Hyukjae berpindah ke leher jenjangnya. Tangannya meraih kerah baju seragam Hyukjae, dan merobeknya dengan kasar. Mulutnya terus menjilati, menggigit, dan menghisap leher jenjang milik Hyukjae dengan seduktif mungkin. "Ini sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku seorang, Hyukkie!"_

* * *

"Hyukkie, _ireona! Chagi, ppali ireona!_"

Mendengar suara berat dari orang yang ia kenal, Hyukjae segera membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia pun segera memeluk sosokDonghae yang sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Hae_! _A-aku…"

Tubuh kurus Hyukjae bergetar saat memeluk Donghae. Membuat Donghae menghela nafasnya tertahan. Ia pun membelai helaian rambut Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Kau mimpi buruk, eoh?" tanya Donghae dengan lembut.

Hyukjae tak menjawab, tangannya semakin memeluk erat Donghae, saat Donghae mengucapkan 'mimpi'. Entahlah, ia sangat takut dengan mimpinya tadi. Ia tahu itu hanya mimpi, tapi mimpi yang dilihatnya itu adalah kejadian nyata yang dialaminya saat kelas satu SMU.

Donghae menghela nafasnya lagi. "_Ne, _masih jam satu dini hari, lebih baik kita kembali tidur."

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Aku ta-takut…!"

Alis Donghae tertaut sesaat. Ia pun kemudian segera tersenyum begitu mengerti apa yang ditakutkan oleh Hyukjae. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi tidur lagi, _ne_?"

"_Ya-yakso?" _

"_Ne, yakso! Kajja_, kita tidur lagi~!" ujar Donghae dan kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, dengan Hyukjae masih dipelukannya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian. Donghae yang sedari hanya berpura-pura tidur, segera membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Manik cokelat madu miliknya terus menatap lembut ke arah Hyukjae yang sudah kembali terlelap dipelukannya. "Jadi… tadi kau mimpi apa, eoh?"

-oOo-

Donghae memarkirkan motornya di halaman parkir sekolahannya, setelah sebelumnya menurunkan Hyukjae. Ia pun melepas _helm_, dan menuruni motornya. Dengan gerakan seribu langkah, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hyukjae.

"_Ne, chagi~! _Kita ke kelasku dulu, dan baru setelah itu ke kelasmu. Aku akan menemanimu seharian penuh!" ujar Donghae. Tangannya segera merangkul tubuh kurus Hyukjae dengan _over_ _protective_.

Alis Hyukjae tertaut. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya, dan menatap Donghae dengan sedikit bingung. "Lho? _Wae?_ Padahalkan aku selalu sendirian ke kelas," ucap Hyukjae sedikit menolak tawaran Donghae.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Hyukjae sedikit _'aneh' _melihatnya. "Aku 'kan hanya ingin berdekatan dengan kekasihku lebih lama!" ujarnya.

Hyukjae mendesah pasrah. "_Arra_… _arra_…"

-oOo-

_**BRAK **_

Seperti biasa. Donghae menendang pintu dengan tidak berperikepintuan. Teman-teman kelasnya yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Donghae itu, hanya menghela nafasnya. Yah, seharusnya mereka menghela nafasnya, tak seperti sekarang yang menatap heran ke arah Donghae. Oke ralat. Bukan ke arah Donghae, melainkan ke arah _namja _kurus yang sedang dirangkul oleh Donghae dengan _protective_.

Bahkan seorang Choi Siwon yang sedang asyik membaca buku-buku pelajarannya saja, harus rela tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

Donghae men_death-glare _semua orang yang memasang wajah tertarik kepada kekasihnya itu.

"_A-annyeong, _Siwonnie_-hyung_," sapa Hyukjae kepada Siwon yang sedang menetralkan wajah keterjutannya.

Siwon tersenyum kecil ke arah Hyukjae. "Hai, tumben sekali kau ikut ke kelas. Ada apa?"

Ditanyai seperti itu oleh Siwon, Hyukjae langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae yang sedang menaruh tas, dan mengambil entah-itu-apa dari tasnya. "Dia yang menyuruhku untuk ikut," jawab Hyukjae dan menunjuk Donghae.

"Sudah tertebak," gumam Siwon pelan.

Donghae yang tak sengaja mendengar gumaman dari Siwon, langsung menatap tajam ke arah Siwon.

"Hae, _ppali_!"

"_Ne_, _ne, kajja _kita ke kelasmu."

-oOo-

"Kyu… _jebal~! _Aku mohon untuk satu itu, tolong lindungi Hyukkie dari _namja _yang tadi aku sebutkan ciri-cirinya." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan _bunny eyes_-nya.

Kyuhyun menekan tombol _pause _yang terdapat di _playstation portable_-nya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda opal, yang ia sebut sebagai kekasihnya itu, dan menatap _namjachingu_-nya yang sebenarnya dengan sedikit malas. "Dia 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi, _hyung_!"

"Tapi Kyu… yah, kau tau? Kemarin itu ia benar-benar terlihat ketakutan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya, jika aku tak berada di sana kemarin."

"Sebenarnya kalian sedang membicarakan apa, eoh?" tanya Henry dari tempat duduk dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Ne, benar kata Henry. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" timpal suara dua orang _yeojya _dari tempat yang sama—belakang bangku Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja, Henry, Krystal, dan Sulli sedang mencuri dengan pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi.

"Kami hanya sedang membicara—"

"_Annyeong, yeorobun!_" ujar Hyukjae dengan semangat seperti biasanya.

Donghae yang melihat sikap konyol dari kekasihnya hanya mendesah, bingung. Bagaimana ia tidak bingung? Kemarin sepulang sekolah hingga malam kekasihnya itu hanya terus-terusan menggeliat tak tenang, dan menginggau. Dan sekarang, dengan mudahnya ia seperti melupakan kejadian yang kemarin.

"—kan dia," lanjut Sungmin dan menunjuk Hyukjae yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Ditunjuk tiba-tiba oleh Sungmin, alis Hyukjae lantas tertaut, Donghae sudah bersiap-siap melempar _death-glare _dari belakang Hyukjae.

Sulli, Henry, dan Krystal mengangkat kepalanya dan mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sungmin. Mereka bertiga langsung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mengerti.

"Kalian kenapa menatapku seperti itu, eoh!" Hyukjae mem_pout_kan bibirnya, dan menatap kesal ke arah dua orang _namja _berpipi _chubby_, dan dua orang _yeojya maniac boys love_ itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menekan tombol _play _yang ada di _game portable_-nya. Dan kemudian kembali tenggelam ke dunianya sendiri, tanpa akan mempedulikan luapan amarah dari Monyet—yang ia akui cukup—manis dan merupakan _chairmate_-nya itu.

"_Ani_. Kami hanya heran kenapa kau tumben datang bersama dengan Donghae _oppa_," ucap Sulli sambil terus memperhatikan tangan Donghae dan Hyukjae yang tertaut.

Sungmin yang mengerti alasan Donghae sampai menemani Hyukjae sampai ke kelasnya, hanya berpura-pura menyemangati (?) Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain dengan kekasih virtual-nya.

Hyukjae kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae. Menyuruh Donghae untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sulli. Karena sejujurnya dia sendiri juga tidak tahu, kenapa Donghae tumben sekali se_-over _ini.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh menemani Hyukkie-_ku _ke kelasnya, eoh?" ujar Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Sulli, dengan nada sedikit tidak terima.

"Tumben saja…" sahut Henry yang juga menatap Donghae dengan sedikit bingung.

"Aish, terserah kalianlah!" Donghae mulai menatap sebal ke arah tiga orang yang masih menatapnya dengan aneh.

-oOo-

_Tuk_

_Tuk_

_Tuk_

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah teman sebangkunya. Dan benar saja dugaannya, _namja _manis itu kini sedang mem_flipping pen_-nya—hingga mengenai mejanya, dan menatap kosong ke arah papan tulis.

Setidaknya ia mengetahui, sedikit kemungkinan bahwa yang sedang dilamunkan oleh Hyukjae adalah _namja _yang diceritakan Sungmin tadi pagi. Sejujurnya ia bukan tidak mau melindungi Hyukjae, hanya saja entah kenapa ia tak mau terlibat dengan urusan orang. Lagipula, sepertinya ia sedikit mengetahui ciri-ciri orang yang Sungmin maksud.

"Hyuk..."

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Matanya masih sibuk menatap kosong ke arah papan tulis.

"_Ini sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku seorang, Hyukkie!" _

Hyukjae tersentak, saat kata-kata setahun lalu kembali tergiang dalam otaknya. _Pen _yang sedari tadi di genggamnya jatuh hingga menyentuh lantai.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan sikap dari_ chairmate_-nya itu, menautkan sebelah alisnya. "Hyukkie? _Gwaenchana_?" tanyanya mulai khawatir.

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun, dan mulai tersenyum tipis. "_Gwaenchana_, Kyu. Sepertinya aku harus permisi untuk ke toilet sebentar…" ucapnya dan segera bangkit dari kursinya.

Ia pun meminta ijin dari Kim _Seonsaengnim _dengan sedikit bersusah payah, meski pada akhirnya berhasil.

"Aku tidak yakin dia tidak apa-apa, jika mukanya sepucat itu."

-oOo-

'_drrt… drrt…' _

Hyukjae segera merogoh saku celana seragamnya ketika merasakan getaran dari ponselnya. Alisnya tertaut saat mendapati dua _text _sekaligus. Ia menekan pilihan '_read_' yang ada di LCD ponselnya.

—

_**From **_: _Sunbae _Mesum

_**Subject : **_Tunggu aku!

Pulang sekolah nanti kau harus menungguku. Jangan keluar kelas sebelum aku datang! Jika kau berani melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari pintu kelas satu langkah saja, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghukummu, K-i-m—H-y-u-k-j-a-e! Ah, ini serius! Jadi jangan anggap ini hanya gertakan dan kau berani melanggarnya DX

Sampai Jumpa _chagi _

—

Ia mendengus membaca _text _dari Donghae yang menurutnya terlihat sangat _over protective_. Yah meski kenyataannya, dia memang _over protective_. Dengan lincah ibu jari-nya menekan pilihan '_read_' lagi untuk membaca _text_ yang belum ia baca.

—

_**From **_: Yesung-_hyung _

_**Subject **_: _(none) _

Hyukkie, aku dengar Minho sudah kembali ke Korea. Dan untungnya ia tak lagi sekolah di satu sekolah yang sama denganmu. Tapi kuharap kau tetap harus hati-hati dengannya! Atau perlu _hyung _menjemputmu setiap hari, eoh? Jika dia mulai bertindak segera hubungi, _hyung_!

_Your Lovely Big-Bro _

—

Ia kembali mendengus membaca _text _dari _hyung_-nya itu. Entahlah, dia merasa semuanya seakan-akan terjerat sebuah sihir yang menjadi _over_ kepadanya, dan seperti tidak merelakan dia pergi kemanapun. Jemarinya dengan lincah membalas _text _dari Yesung. Dan kemudian segera menekan ikon _sent_.

Setelah membalas _text _dari Yesung, ia pun segera mengantungkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana seragamnya. Ia menatap pantulan seseorang dari kaca toilet dihadapannya. Takut-takut penglihatannya salah, ia pun membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari _wastafel_.

"Ternyata kau tak pernah berubah, _baby._"

Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya. Ternyata orang yang dilihatnya dipantulan cermin memang orang itu. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Hyukjae, _namja _tampan itu mendengus dan segera berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae. Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

"Sejak kapan kau disini!"

"Sejak kau sangat serius dengan ponselmu, dan tidak mengindahkan kehadiranku. Menyedihkan."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau memasuki sekolah ini!"

Minho menautkan sebelah alisnya, berpura-pura berpikir. "Hm, aku hanya berpura-pura bilang aku ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah disini, lagipula dulu aku juga pernah bersekolah disini selama setahun—sebelum aku pindah ke Amerika."

Hyukjae meringis saat tubuhnya membentur dinding yang dingin. Merasa incarannya sudah tak bisa bagaimana, maupun kemana-mana lagi, Minho menyeringai. Langkah kakinya semakin dekat dengan tubuh Hyukjae. Tangannya dengan sedikit kasar menjambak rambut Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae meringis kesakitan.

"Daridulu, hingga sekarang. Kau memang _gravure idol_, tapi entah kenapa aku semakin benci dengan profesi-mu yang seperti itu, dan juga _hyung _kesayanganmu yang membuatku tidak bisa berdekatan denganmu lagi. Meski dari dulu, kau selalu menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu—dan tak pernah lebih dari dulu. Tapi aku," ia menghentikan kalimatnya, dan kemudian menjilat air mata Hyukjae yang mengalir dipipinya, "selalu mencintaimu. Dan sekarang aku akan benar-benar menjadikan dirimu milikku seut—"

"BERHENTI SAMPAI DISITU, CHOI MINHO!"

_**To Be Continued**_


	10. Chapter 11

"BERHENTI SAMPAI DISITU, CHOI MINHO!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Minho segera menoleh setelah sebelumnya berdecih pelan. Mulutnya yang siap memaki orang yang sudah menghentikan kegiatannya, langsung berubah menjadi tersenyum. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

Hyukjae yang mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal, lantas membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam—ketakutan. Ia yang melihat sosok _namja _manis sekaligus tampan itu rasanya ingin segera berlari memeluknya, dan menangis dipelukan _namja _yang merupakan sahabat dari_namjachingu_-nya itu. Yah sangat ingin, jika saja tangan Minho tak mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

"_Well, _Kibummie-_hyung_. _What the Hell are you doing here_?"

Kibum yang sedari tadi sedang mengatur nafasnya, di dekat daun pintu segera mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari dua belah bibir tipis milik Minho. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah mereka—Minho dan Hyukjae. Tangannya meraih tangan Hyukjae dari tangan Minho, membuat Hyukjae sedikit meringis. Dan setelahnya ia segera menarik tangan Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae jatuh kepelukannya. "Yah, meski aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua, tapi lebih baik kau pulanglah, Min!"

"Tch. Seharusnya lebih baik kau yang balik ke kelas! Kau itu selalu mengangguku, _hyung_!" dengus Minho. Kedua iris matanya menatap Kibum dengan kesal. Namun ia segera tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae yang sekarang sedang memeluk Kibum dengan erat, dan sedikit terisak. "Baiklah untuk saat ini juga aku akan melepaskanmu, Hyukkie! Tapi lain kali, jangan harap kau bisa kabur lagi!" ujarnya sebelum pergi dari kamar mandi.

Melihat Minho yang sudah pergi, Kibum segera mengendurkan pelukan Hyukjae ke tubuhnya. Ia pun menatap khawatir ke arah Hyukjae. "Bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

Hyukjae menyeka airmata-nya dengan kasar, dan kemudian mengangguk—menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

* * *

_**Warning **__: Out of Character, CrossDress, typo(s), misstypo(s), YAOI, mature content, Donghae's Adult Fantasy, Alternative Universal, etc._

**_All Cast _**_belongs to GOD_

**_Bad Boy _**_Owned by Akari Sato_

**Keterangan : **_Italic = Flashback_

* * *

_"Hyukkie!" Suara berat seseorang membuat _namja _manis yang sedang menatap kosong ke arah awan yang berarak, lantas menolehkan kepalanya. _Namja _manis yang kerap dipanggil Hyukkie atau yang bernama lengkap Kim Hyukjae itu tersenyum menatap _namja _tinggi nan rupawan yang sedang berlari menghampirinya, tanpa mengganti seragam klub-nya dulu._

_"Jadi… apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, eoh?" tanya _namja _tinggi nan rupawan—sebut saja Minho—itu, menatap sahabatnya yang kini terdiam, dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam._

_"Aku…" Hyukjae menjeda kalimatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba berpikir untuk merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk memberitahu sahabatnya itu. "…a-aku…"_

_"Ya, kau kenapa?" Minho menatap _namja _manis itu dengan tidak sabar. Sebenarnya jantung-nya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Bagaimanapun _scene _seperti ini, seperti seorang _yeojya _yang sedang berniat mengutarakan perasaannya._

_Tapi mengingat Hyukjae bukanlah orang yang mengerti dengan berbagai macam hal seperti itu, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin._

_Hyukjae menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua mata cokelat milik Minho lekat. "Kau tidak akan marah 'kan?"_

_Minho mengangguk._

_"_Yakso_?" Hyukjae menjulurkan jari kelingking-nya ke arah Minho._

_Minho meraih jari kelingking Hyukjae, dan juga menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Hyukjae. Janji kelingking—terdengar seperti janji bocah memang. "_Yakso_. Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" _

_"Sebenarnya aku disuruh _hyung_-ku menjadi _gravure idol."

_Minho segera membulatkan matanya. Dan menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan; 'Kau-tidak-mungkin-menerimanya-kan-?'_

_Namun sayang Hyukjae tak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia bukan tak mengerti dengan tatapan Minho. Ia bahkan sangat mengerti. Tapi jika ia harus lebih memilih Yesung_-hyung_nya atau Minho, ia akan tetap memilih _hyung_-nya. Bagaimanapun dia._

_Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Hyukjae, Minho segera memutar badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Hyukjae._

* * *

"Jadi dulu kau itu bersahabat dengannya?" Kibum menginterupsi cerita Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang sedari sedang menundukkan wajahnya, langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kibum. Dan kemudian mengangguk pelan. "_Ne, _dulu kami sangat akrab," ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit tidak mengenakan.

Kibum yang mendengarnya kembali merangkul tubuh kurus Hyukjae. "Apakah setelah itu kalian masih berinteraksi?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Tidak. Kami tidak pernah berinteraksi lagi, dia betul-betul menjauhiku, entah karena apa.

Hingga saat itu…"

Alis Kibum tertaut mendengar suara Hyukjae. Ia pun segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan lekat. "Saat itu…?"

* * *

_Hyukjae tertawa kecil, saat melihat tingkah konyol dari sahabatnya._

_"Hyukkie, kau dipanggil." Ia pun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang asyik memainkan _playstation portable _miliknya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan menunjuk Minho yang sedang berdiri di dekat daun pintu dengan dagunya._

_Spontan Hyukjae segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Minho. "Hai… ada apa?"_

_"Bisakah kau datang menemui 'ku?"_

_Hyukjae mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Pasalnya ini kali pertamanya ia berbicara lagi sama Minho setelah sekian lama ia diacuhkan._

_"Baiklah sepulang sekolah aku tunggu di gedung olahraga. Sampai jumpa nanti."_

* * *

Hyukjae kembali menjeda ceritanya. Ia kini memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup. Mereka—Hyukjae dan Kibum—kini sedang berada di bukit belakang sekolah. Untuk menghindari guru, bahkan orang-orang untuk mendengar cerita dari Hyukjae.

Tak ada niatan untuk Kibum untuk membuka suaranya, meski sebenarnya masih ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia keluarkan, begitu mendengar cerita Hyukjae. Ia memilih diam. Yah seperti sebuah peribahasa dalam kamus hidupnya. Diam itu emas.

* * *

_Tangan kurus dengan kulit seputih susu itu meraih kenop pintu, dan membukanya secara perlahan, membuat secelah tempat untuknya mengintip. Gelap, dan sepi. Itulah yang terlintas di kepalanya, saat kedua iris _dark brown _miliknya tak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia, di dalam gedung olahraga itu. _

_"Minho? Apakah kau ada di dalam?" tanyanya dengan suara yang kencang, membuat gema di dalam gedung olahraga itu. _

_"..." _

_Hyukjae menautkan sebelah alisnya, saat ia tak juga mendapat balasan dari Minho. "Apa dia sudah pulang?" gumamnya sambil mem_pout_-kan bibirnya, dengan imut. "_Ani_. Tidak mungkin dia mengingkari janjinya. Tapi..." ia menghela nafasnya panjang, dan segera berbalik arah, berniat meninggalkan gedung olahraga._

_Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya, menjauhi gedung olahraga, meski sesekali ia menengok kebelakang untuk mencari sosok _namja _tinggi itu. Tak kunjung terlihat sejauh mata memandang, ia pun pasrah dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya menjauh. _

_**BRAK **_

_Suara dentuman pintu gedung olahraga yang sudah rapuh, dengan dinding kokoh membuatnya menoleh. Ia mengulum senyumnya saat melihat _namja _yang sedari tadi ia tunggu sedari tadi, ternyata yang menendang pintu gedung olahraga yang sudah rapuh itu. _

_"Min—"_

_"Kau berniat kabur dariku, eoh?" _Namja _tinggi yang diketahui bernama Minho itu memotong pembicaraan Hyukjae, dan menatap Hyukjae dengan berbeda dari biasanya. _

_Hyukjae yang tak mengerti dengan tatapan Minho, hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dan menautkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa yang berniat kabur, eoh? Aku sudah memanggil namamu, tapi selalu tidak ada jawaban dari dalam," gerutunya dengan bibir yang mengerucut, sebal._

_"Benarkah? Aku tak mendengar suaramu?" ucap Minho. Ia pun menghela nafasnya dan mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Hyukjae untuk menghampirinya, sambil berkata, "masuklah, ada sesuatu untukmu."_

_Tanpa ragu Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri Minho yang masih berdiri di depan daun pintu ruang olahraga. Jika, saja ia melihat sebuah seringaian yang tak begitu ketara diwajah Minho, apakah dia masih mau melanjutkan langkah kakinya? Entahlah. _

* * *

"Tunggu! Jadi maksudmu kau dengan santainya menghampiri bocah kodok itu?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba, memutuskan cerita Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kibum, dan dengan santainya ia mengangguk polos.

_Aigoo_, _aku tahu kenapa Hae over seperti itu. Hyukkie terlalu polos untuk ukuran namja ternyata,_batin Kibum. Ia pun menghela nafasnya, dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Hyukjae. "Silahkan lanjut, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae mengangguk.

* * *

_Tinggal dua langkah lagi dia akan benar-benar berhadapan dengan Minho. Tak mau menunggu lama, Minho segera menarik lengan Hyukjae dengan kasar, membuat Hyukjae terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan karenanya. _

_"Appo!" ringis Hyukjae kesakitan._

_Tanpa mempedulikan ringisan kesakitan dari Hyukjae, Minho tetap menyeret kasar lengan Hyukjae hingga mereka memasuki gedung olahraga yang gelap. Dengan kasar, Minho melempar tubuh kurus Hyukjae. Membuat tubuh kurus Hyukjae berbenturan dengan dinginnya besi-besi jeruji yang merupakan tempat untuk menaruh bola-bola, entah itu bola apa saja. _

_Hyukjae menatap Minho dengan ketakutan, tangannya mengelus punggungnya yang terbentur itu. 'Sakit' kata-kata itu selalu terucap dari kedua belah bibirnya. _

_Tanpa membiarkan Hyukjae untuk bernafas lega terlebih dahulu, Minho langsung menarik kedua tangan Hyukjae dan mengikatnya di jeruji-jeruji besi itu. Dan sekali lagi, membuat Hyukjae kembali meringis. _

_"M-minho… a-apa ma-maksudmu?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit terbata kepada _namja _tampan yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai kepadanya._

_Minho tak menjawab, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hyukjae yang tak berdaya. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua tangan Hyukjae terikat ke atas—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya terikat di keranjang bola basket yang terbuat dari besi._

_Lidahnya menjilati air mata Hyukjae yang mengalir. "Kenapa kau begitu nakal dan mengikuti _hyung_-mu menjadi _gravure idol,_ hah? Kau tahukan, aku tak suka tubuhmu dilihat oleh banyak orang, dan selamanya kau adalah milikku, K-i-m—H-y-u-k-j-a-e."_

_Lidah milik Minho perlahan mulai turun, dari permukaan pipi mulus milik Hyukjae berpindah ke leher jenjangnya. Tangannya meraih kerah baju seragam Hyukjae, dan merobeknya dengan kasar. Mulutnya terus menjilati, menggigit, dan menghisap leher jenjang milik Hyukjae dengan seduktif mungkin. "Ini sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku seorang, Hyukkie!" _

Kibum yang melihat air mata menitik dari mata Hyukjae lantas kembali merangkul Hyukjae dengan lembut. "Jika kau memang tak sanggup untuk menlanjutkannya, mungkin suatu saat nanti kau bisa melanjutkannya," ucapnya dengan lembut.

Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia pun kembali menghapus air mata-nya dengan sedikit kasar. "Tidak. Aku akan menceritakannya hingga akhir."

* * *

_**BRAK **_

_Suara dentuman pintu membuat Minho segera menolehkan kepalanya, ia berdecih pelan melihat sosok _namja _tampan yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya itu. _

_Yesung—_hyung _dari Hyukjae—melangkahkan kakinya cepat, terlihat pancaran amarah di sekitarnya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ADIKKU, BRENGSEK?" ujar Yesung dan menendang Minho menjauh dari Hyukjae, dan membuat suara 'bugh' yang cukup kencang. _

_"Tch. Seharusnya yang disebut brengsek itu kau! Brengsek!" balas Minho. Ia balas menatap Yesung dengan _glare_. "Apa maksudmu menyuruh Hyukkie untuk menjadi _gravure idol!"

_"Tidak ada urusannya dengan mu bocah!" Yesung mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya dan segera mengambil_handphone_-nya di saku celana seragam sekolahnya. "Lebih baik kau segera pergi menjauh dari sini, sebelum aku menelepon _hyung-_mu!"_

_"Telepon saja dia! Aku tidak takut dengannya!"_

_"Huh? Baiklah jika itu mau mu!" Yesung menahan nafasnya sesaat, dan kemudian ia segera melirik arah pintu gedung, dan menggerakkan dagunya menyuruh orang-orang yang—entah sejak kapan—berada di luar sana untuk membawa Minho._

_Melihat Minho yang sudah di tarik keluar, setelah sebelumnya sempat mengamuk dan berniat memukul dirinya, tentu. Yesung segera menghampiri _namdongsaeng _kesayangannya itu, dan memeluk erat tubuh kurus Hyukjae. "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"_

_Hyukjae tersenyum lemah. "Tidak sepenuhnya baik, _hyung. Hyung, _bisakah kau melepaskan ikatan ini? Ini sangat sakit, tanganku rasanya nyaris mati rasa."_

_Mendengar rintihan Hyukjae, Yesung tersenyum tipis. Ia pun segera bangkit, setelah sebelumnya sempat untuk mengacak-acak rambut Hyukjae. Tangannya dengan cekatan, membuka simpul-simpul tali tambang yang terikat kuat. Setelah semuanya terbuka, ia segera mengangkat tubuh_namdongsaeng_-nya itu dengan _bridal style_. _

* * *

"Beruntung, _hyung_-mu datang di waktu yang tepat, Hyukkie. Aku tak bisa membayangkan, apa jadinya jika saja _hyung_-mu tidak datang di waktu yang tepat," ucap Kibum. Ia menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian menepuk kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut. "Ada baiknya kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing. _Kajja_," ujarnya dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, ia masih terduduk dihamparan rerumputan bukit belakang sekolah. "Kau janji ya, _hyung_… jangan ceritakan kepada, Hae," ucapnya dan menatap Kibum dengan sedikit susah di artikan.

Kibum tersenyum. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya_—_berniat membantu Hyukjae bangun. "_Ne, _aku tidak akan bilang kepadanya," dusta Kibum. Bagaimanapun pastinya, ia akan menceritakan cerita serumit ini kepada Hae.

_Namja _manis itu tersenyum, dan segera meraih uluran tangan Kibum dengan senang hati. Ia pun langsung memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan erat. "Yeay, _hyung_ memang yang terbaik!"

_Maaf Hyukkie, aku berbohong. Aku harus menceritakannya ke Hae._

-oOo-

Siwon menghela nafasnya, saat melihat _namjachingu_-nya baru saja kembali setelah izin ke toilet dengan jangka waktu yang bisa dibilang sangat lama. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di toilet, hingga_bell _istirahat berdentang?" tanyanya saat Kibum sudah memposisikan dirinya duduk di bangku Donghae.

Kibum tersenyum tidak berdosa. "Apakah selama itu aku pergi, eoh?"

Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya, malas. "Tiga jam mata pelajaran itu sangat lama, Bummie-ah! Jadi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sebenarnya tadi aku bertemu dengan Minho…" Kibum menjeda kalimatnya, ia pun melirik sekitarnya, berharap tidak ada Donghae di dalam ruangan kelasnya.

"Minho? Maksudmu sepupu-ku itu?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Yeah, dan saat itu aku melihatnya sedang bersama Hyukkie di kamar mandi."

Kedua mata Siwon membulat sempurna. "_Mwo! _Apa maksudmu _Chagi_? Dan lagi, bagimana ia bisa memasuki sekolah ini? Bukankah seharusnya Satpam melarangnya, karena baju seragamnya yang berbeda?"

"Untuk itu aku tidak tahu. Tapi ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Donghae yang menjadi semakin_over, _dan begitu juga dengan Sungminnie-_hyung._"

"Maksudmu?"

Kibum mulai menceritakan ulang segala hal yang diceritakan oleh Hyukjae tadi. "Dan memang aku rasa Minho benar-benar terlihat sangat ter-obsesi dengan Hyukkie, Wonnie-ah…"

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti. "Tapi, kurasa kau tidak perlu memberitahu ke Hae."

Mendengar itu, Kibum spontan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon, dengan sedikit mendramatisir. "_Wae_?"

"Entahlah, hanya saja jika memberitahunya, aku merasa—"

"Yo, kalian berdua!"

-_**To be Continued-**_

* * *

_And, Finally I RePost Chapter 1 until 11 in Here! \m/ _

_Enjoy! And I'll UpDate this Fanfic together with My Beloved Bodyguard, a week later~ xD #slap. _

_Mind to Feedback? *smiles*_


	11. Chapter 12

**Title : **Bad Boy

**Author : **Akari Sato

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior © SM Entertaiment

Story © Akari Sato

**Author's Bacot Area : **Budayakan ngaret update FF ('-')9 *digetok*. Bukan maksud, oke? Mood saya hilang karena beberapa hal yang engga saya suka dari dunia nyata-_- dan semua yang terjadi di dunia nyata saya; bikin saya sakit hati, dan membuat mood merantau entah kemana, dan hari ini baru balik lagi T^T.

**Warning : **Out of Characters, misstypo(s), typo(s), Alternative Universal, Donghae's Adult Fantasy, A Bit Mature Content, YAOI, no diction, bad description, etc.

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Yo, kalian berdua!"

Dengan mendramatisir, Siwon dan Kibum yang sedari tadi sedang berbincang-bicang—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya berdebat itu, menolehkan kepalanya. Keduanya tertegun sesaat, saat melihat sosok orang yang menjadi subjek arah perbincangan mereka sedari tadi.

"Oh—hai, Hae," sapa Kibum dan tersenyum sedikit canggung.

Siwon pun sama, ia tersenyum canggung ke arah _namja brunette _itu. Beda hal-nya dengan yang dilakukan _namja brunette _itu yang kini menatap kedua _namja _dihadapannya kini dengan alis tertaut.

Dengan tersenyum tipis Donghae membalas sapaan Kibum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi aku mendengar kalian menyebut namaku, dan Hyukkie? Apa ada sesuatu, hm?" tanyanya seketika. Setidaknya ia tak ingin dirinya mati konyol karena penasaran hanya karena perbincangan, dan sikap dari kedua temannya ini.

Siwon menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, senyuman canggung masih tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Matanya sesekali melirik Kibum, yang seperti sedang terdiam—memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan untuk Hae. "Itu, tadi Kibum memberitahuku jika Hyuk—gyaaa! Ya! _Appo_!" Ia pun segera mendelik kesal ke arah _namja _manis di sebelahnya.

Donghae mulai menatap khawatir ke arah keduanya. "Hyuk? Hyukkie maksudmu, Won? Ada apa dengannya, eoh?" ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar posesif, tangannya memegang pundak Siwon, dan menggoyangkan pundak Siwon dengan kasar.

"Hei, Hae tenanglah. Hyukkie tidak apa-apa," ucap Kibum, tangannya mencoba melepaskan tangan Donghae dari pundak _namjachingu_-nya itu. "Lagipula, Hyukkie tadi hanya—yah, seperti biasa dikerjai oleh Kyuhyun," lanjut Kibum dengan berdusta, tentunya.

"Apakah itu benar, Siwon?" Kini Donghae kembali menatap Siwon, meminta keyakinan atas jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kibum.

Dengan enggan, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya, "_Nde_.."

Meskipun begitu, Donghae masih menatap keduanya dengan tatapan enggan untuk percaya. Ia pun menghela nafasnya panjang, dan segera meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum berdua di dalam kelasnya.

"Bummie, tak apa kau tak bilang yang sebenarnya kepada Hae?"

Kibum yang sedari tadi terdiam sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang keluar dari kelas, segera menolehkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum, "Untuk saat ini … lebih baik kita berbohong kepadanya."

-oOo-

Hyukjae menatap tiga orang yang kini sedang berdiri mengitari dirinya dengan gugup, dan berulang kali ia menggeleng kepalanya saat beberapa pertanyaan di lontarkan oleh dua orang _yeojya fujoshi_, dan satu orang _namja aegyo _itu.

"Ayolah, tadi kenapa kau lama sekali izin ke toilet, _oppa_?" _Yeojya _berambut hitam pekat dan lurus itu menatap Hyukjae dengan benar-benar penasaran.

"Kau tadi tidak berniat untuk membolos pelajaran 'kan?" Krystal berceletuk sambil menatap sebal, dan bingung ke arah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau diculik oleh Pangeran Ikan itu?" tebak asal Sulli yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah seringaian oleh Krystal, dan jitakan dari Hyukjae.

Sungmin pun segera menolehkan kepalanya, saat mendengar tebakan asal Sulli. _Diculik? Oh—Hei!_

"Apakah orang yang kau temui pulang sekolah waktu itu, menemui mu lagi?" Kali ini Sungmin yang mulai bertanya—setidaknya pertanyaannya yang sekarang terdengar lebih waras dibandingkan pertanyaan asal dari teman-temannya, matanya menatap khawatir ke arah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terdiam, air wajahnya samar-samar tampak berubah. Sungmin yang mengetahui perubahan air wajah Hyukjae, segera menghela nafasnya. _Ternyata benar. _"Apakah aku benar, Hyuk?" tanya Sungmin untuk meyakinkan pertanyaannya yang tak kunjung di jawab oleh Hyukjae.

Setelah terdiam beberapa menit, Hyukjae pun segera tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk perlahan. "Ah, aku harus segera ke kantin, sebelum kembali memasuki jam pelajaran!" seru Hyukjae, sembari bangun dari tempat duduknya. Ia pun tersenyum kepada tiga orang yang sedari tadi menginterogasi-nya, "Aku pergi dulu ya~! _Bye!_" ujarnya dan segera berlari keluar kelas.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, ia pun segera memposisikan dirinya duduk di bangku Hyukjae. Tangannya menggapai buku tulis Hyukjae, dan membaca beberapa bagian coret-coretan bosan dari Hyukjae.

Krystal menatap Sungmin dengan penasaran, begitu pula dengan Sulli yang sedang terdiam terlihat seperti sedang mengelola beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Sungmin.

"Minnie-_oppa_, memang Hyukkie-_oppa_ kenapa?" tanya Krystal sambil menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Kenapa? Apa maksudmu, Krys? Seperti yang kau lihat, dia baik-baik saja," jawab Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku milik Hyukjae.

"Kau yakin? Yang terlihat di kedua mata kami, dia kurang baik, buruk malah. Jadi sebenarnya ada apa?" kali ini Sulli yang bertanya, matanya memohon untuk diceritakan hal ini oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyit, alisnya tertaut, saat melihat kertas yang penuh dengan bekas gores-goresan pensil, dan dihapus dengan kuat hingga terlihat lecek seperti itu. Matanya masih meneliti setiap mikro bagian dari kertas yang lecek itu, mulutnya bergerak membaca tulisan samar nyaris hilang itu. _Aku membencimu… Choi Mi? _

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tak bersuara karena sibuk dengan _game portable-_nya, segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin yang masih sibuk meneliti—yang menurutnya—nama orang itu. "Apakah ada sesuatu, _hyung_?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang membaca coretan Hyuk, dan disini aku menemukan nama seseorang, namun hanya nama marga-nya saja yang jelas," jawab Sungmin sambil mengulurkan buku tulis Hyukjae kepada Kyuhyun.

"Choi?"

"Hei, kenapa menyebut marga-ku?" Sebelah alis Sulli tertaut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, yang tiba-tiba menyebut nama marga-nya.

Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sulli. "Marga-mu Choi, Sulli-ah?" tanya Sungmin.

Sulli mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya, membuat Sulli, Krystal, dan Sungmin menatapnya, dengan tatapan; _apa kau menemukan sesuatu? _

Sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di wajahnya._ Minho ya? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan tahun lalu saat dia disini? _Pikirnya.

"Hei, Kyu. Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Eh—oh, aku hanya membaca nama orang di sini, Choi Minho. Apa kau mengenalnya Sul?" ucap Kyuhyun berpura-pura untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa dia sebenarnya sangat mengenal sosok Choi Minho.

Krystal, maupun Sulli mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Lho? Bukankah Minho itu orang yang setahun lalu di diskors?" Krystal bertanya dan memandang Kyuhyun heran, "dan bukannya seharusnya kau mengenalnya?"

"Minho? Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" Krystal menolehkan kepalanya, dan menatap heran ke arah Sulli.

Sulli menganggukkan kepalanya, "_Nde_, aku mengenalnya. Dia sepupu jauh ku."

"Ternyata benar…" gumam Kyuhyun setengah berbisik. Ia segera kembali menatap Sulli dengan lekat, "Apakah dia sudah kembali dari Amerika?"

Sulli mengernyitkan keningnya, dan detik kemudian segera menganggukan kepalanya. "_Nde_, dia sudah kembali sekitar seminggu yang lalu," jawabnya. "Memang apa hubungannya antara Minho, dengan Hyukkie _oppa_?"

"Dan sebenarnya kau sedang berbicara apa sih, Kyu?" Sungmin menatap bingung kepada _namjachingu_-nya itu. Setidaknya sampai sekarang ia benar-benar bingung, kemana arah perbincangan ini.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, dan menyeringai tipis. "_Ani_. Lupakan saja, _hyung_. Aku ingin mencari Hyukkie dulu sebentar," ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Satu langkah sebelum keluar dari pintu kelas, ia pun berbalik dan menatap Sungmin. "Minnie_-hyung_, nama yang tertera di coretan kecil Hyukkie … _Choi Minho_," lanjutnya dan segera berlari mencari Hyukjae.

-oOo-

Selama berjalan di lorong sekolah, Hyukjae menatap kosong ke arah langkah kakinya, bibirnya terbuka kecil, dan berbisik pelan, "Haruskah aku memberitahu, Hae?"

Setelah sadar dari pertanyaannya, ia pun segera menggeleng kuat, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. "Tidak! Pokoknya aku tidak boleh menceritakannya!"

**_Greb. _**

**_Deg. _**

"Kau kenapa kusut seperti itu, _babe_?"

Hyukjae bergedik saat merasakan tangan yang kekar terkalung dilehernya, dan hembusan nafas menerpa lehernya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Padahal ia tahu, ia tahu siapa yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

"Hae, bisakah kau lepas?"

Donghae menggeleng. Ia pun menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Hyukjae, menghirup aroma stroberi khas yang menguar dari tubuh Hyukjae. "Tidak mau."

"Hae! Ini tempat umum. Dan, ayolah mereka melihat ke arah kita," ucap Hyukjae dan melirik sekelilingnya—terdapat siswa yang melihati mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan.

Hembusan nafas berat melesat dari dua belah bibir tipis Donghae. Ia pun menepuk pucuk kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut, "_Arra_… aku akan melepaskan mu jika kau menjawab jujur pertanyaanku," ia menghentikan ucapannya, dan mendekap Hyukjae semakin erat, "apakah kau sedang ada masalah?"

_Skak! _

Hyukjae merasa dalam permainan papan yang bernama catur, sekarang. Dirinya terjebak dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Donghae. Di permainan Catur, saat pion Raja terdesak untuk kabur dari pion lain yang siap menerkamnya, pasti sang pemain akan memilih jalan yang tepat untuk membebaskan pion Raja, dan menghindari _skak mat _dalam permainan ini. Begitupula dengan Hyukjae, yang sedang mati-matian memutar otaknya, mencari jawaban yang pas, yang setidaknya tidak membuat Donghae curiga.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Hyuk! Apakah kau sedang ada masalah? Jika tidak, kenapa sikapmu berubah sejak kau bilang kau pergi dengan Henry waktu itu?" Donghae memperjelas pertanyaannya, dan juga menuntut penjelasan yang lebih dari _namja _manis yang dalam dekapannya saat ini.

"A-aku…"

"Hyuk!"

Hyukjae bernafas lega saat melihat Kyuhyun yang dari kejauhan beberapa meter didepannya, dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal sedang berlari ke arahnya. Berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang bernafas lega, Donghae justru mendecih pelan. Ia pun melepaskan dekapannya, dan merangkul Hyukjae dengan posesif.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting hingga kau berlari seperti itu, Kyu?" tanya Hyukjae dan menatap khawatir ke arah _mate_-nya yang kini sedang berdiri memegang lututnya, dan mengatur nafasnya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya, dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Hyukjae. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, tadi kau memberikan buku Matematika-ku kepada siapa? Aku membutuhkannya sekarang!" ujarnya, matanya menatap lurus tepat ke arah iris _dark brown _milik Hyukjae, dengan tatapan; _ada-sesuatu-yang-ingin-kukatakan._

Sadar dengan _kode _yang diberikan Kyuhyun, ia segera menatap Donghae. "Hae~! Aku ingin ke kelas mengembalikkan buku milik Kyu. Jadi, lepaskan aku. _Jebal~!_" pohonnya, dan menatap Donghae yang masih senantiasa merangkulnya dengan tatapan yang memelas.

Ditatap seperti itu, Donghae jadi tak enak. Ia pun menepuk pucuk kepala Hyukjae untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan memberikan _glare _ke arah Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, tap jawab pertanyaanku sepulang sekolah nanti! Kyu, aku titip dia," ucapnya dan segera meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan Kyuhyun di lorong yang masih ramai itu.

Melihat Donghae yang sudah pergi menaiki anak tangga, Hyukjae segera menatap Kyuhyun. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

-oOo-

"Hyuk, jika aku menjadi Donghae…aku pasti akan kesal jika kau tidak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya. Walau ku tahu, kau belum sepenuhnya mencintai Hae," ucap Kyuhyun menatap _namja _manis yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, dengan tatapan khawatir, dan sedikit kecewa.

Mendengar lafal terakhir yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, lantas Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya, dan memutar badannya hingga mereka saling berhadapan sekarang. Ia memejamkan matanya, mendorong dada Kyuhyun dengan jemari tangannya, dengan lemah, dan sambil mengulum senyum, ia mengkoreksi ucapan Kyuhyun, "Tidak, Kyu. Kau salah. Karena sekarang aku sudah benar-benar terpikat dengannya."

Alis Kyuhyun mengernyit menatap Hyukjae. "Lalu? Kenapa kau tak bilang yang sebenarnya?"

"Karena aku takut, Kyu!" ujar Hyukjae dengan meninggikan suaranya.

Beruntung mereka kini sedang berada di daerah lorong yang sepi, bahkan jarang yang melewati lorong sekolah bagian selatan itu.

"Aku takut Hae akan menjauhiku, jika aku menceritakan kejadian setahun lalu! Aku takut, Kyu...!" Hyukjae terus berceloteh tentang seberapa besar ketakutannya. Tangannya menarik seragam Kyuhyun dengan erat, isakkan keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. "Aku…takut ia menjadi bringas seperti Minho…waktu itu…"

Dalam diam, Kyuhyun hanya membiarkan _namja _manis itu membasahi seragamnya. Tangannya menepuk pundak Hyukjae, mengelusnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan _namja _manis itu.

_Percayalah, Hyuk. Hae tidak akan meninggalkanmu..._

"Hai… ada apa menyebut namaku?"

-oOo-

"Wonnie!"

Orang yang dipanggil namanya segera menolehkan kepalanya, alisnya tertaut saat melihat _namjachingu_-nya terlihat terengah-engah, dan peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya. "Kau habis apa, Bummie-ah? _Marathon_, eoh?"

"Ya! Ini bukannya untuk bercanda! Aku baru saja melihat Minho tadi, dia menuju lorong sekolah yang berada di selatan, tepat di mana lab. Biologi yang jarang digunakan itu," ia menjedanya sesaat, mengatur nafasnya, dan kemudian kembali berbicara, "dan…katanya di sana ada Hyukkie…"

"Mwo—"

"Minho? Dia siapa, Kibummie? Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Hyukkie?"

-oOo-

Semakin erat, Hyukjae mencengkram seragam Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara orang _itu_. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya, langsung mendelik kesal ke arah _namja _tinggi itu.

Dengan tersenyum menyebalkan _namja _itu berkata, "Apa kenapa melihati ku seperti itu, Kyu? Kau tak rindu dengan _partner in crime_-mu?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini lagi, Minho?" desis Kyuhyun.

-**To Be Continued-**

* * *

Maaf ya pendek, seperti tadi yang saya bilang _mood_ lagi kabur-kaburan u,u.

* * *

**_Thanks for Readers, who Gimme some reviews ;3  
and Thanks for Silent Readers;)_**


End file.
